Haine destructrice
by mortelle dependance
Summary: abusés et salis par les mangemorts devenus des vampires assoiffés de sexe et de sang, Harry, Draco, Blaise et Théo fuient le monde magique et se retrouvent à Forks. Là, ils devront apprendre à calmer leur haine car sinon c'est eux qu'elle tuera...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **dois-je vraiment le dire? Oui? Bon ok... les personnages, tout comme le monde dans lequel ils évoluent pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'entière propriété de J.K Rowling et de Stephenie Meyer. Hélas...

**Pairing: **HP/EC

**Rating:** M (pour viol au premier chapitre et scène érotique gay plus tard)

**Résumé:** abusés et salis par les mangemorts devenus des vampires assoiffés de sexe et de sang, Harry, Draco, Blaise et Théo fuient le monde magique et se retrouvent à Forks. Là, ils devront apprendre à calmer leur haine car c'est eux qu'elle consume...

** pauvre homophobe ne clique pas là!**

**ah...trop tard...**

**bon ben je te le dis maintenant alors, tu es présentement sur un truc infâme et dégueulasse que l'on nomme un slash, oui je sais, ça fait le même bruit que le ketchup qui éclabousse ton assiette après que tu l'ai secoué pendant 10 minutes. C'est justement là où je veux en venir, enfin plus ou moins... **

**trêve de bavardage, mieux vaut dire la vérité toute nue (mmmh nue... :p): **

**cette fic est une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes!**

**Voila c'est fait, je crois que c'est le moment d'aller te rincer les yeux^^**

**Haine destructrice**

**Chapitre 1: subir**

**POV VOLDEMORT**

Assis au beau milieu du salon Malfoy dans un fauteuil en bois massif finement ouvragé, le pire mage noir du siècle jubilait. Autour de lui, prostrés à ses pieds, tremblaient les sorciers les plus riches et les plus influents d'Angleterre, parfaitement soumis. Et pour cause, il n'était plus celui qu'ils avaient connus et en qui ils avaient placés tous leurs espoirs au début de leur croisade. Après son retour d'entre les morts, tous sentaient venir une ère nouvelle et peu parvenaient à l'appréhender sans crainte.

-mes chers fidèles, siffla-t-il de sa voix reptilienne faisant sursauter quelques unes des silhouettes encapuchonnées, voici venir l'heure du renouveau que nous attendions tous, voici venir l'instant du changement. En quatorze années d'errance, j'ai eu plus que le temps de penser à notre cause bafouée et à nos efforts perdus, j'ai pu aussi réfléchir à ce qui m'avait amené là où j'étais. Était-ce la fin? Serais-je condamné à voir les moldus et les sangs-de-bourbe contaminer peu à peu notre société sans rien pouvoir y faire? Non, bien évidement, jamais je ne serais resté à l'état de non-mort si c'était le cas. La réponse était ailleurs, ancrée plus profondément en moi et je n'en ai eu l'assurance qu'en me réappropriant un corps.

Il laissa un silence réflexif s'installer sur son auditoire, personne ne comprenait son discours et tout le monde se demandait de quoi il parlait. Un rictus hautain ourla ses lèvres exsangues alors qu'il reprit la parole.

-Harry Potter ne m'a pas tué cette nuit-là. La réflexion de mon sort aurait pu le faire, elle aurait dû. Pourtant, j'étais toujours là et paradoxalement ce n'est pas la mort que l'enfant m'avait apporté mais bien l'immortalité en réveillant l'héritage ancestral qui sommeillait en moi. Un Ouroboros, voila ce qu'était Salazar Serpentard et voila ce que je suis devenu par cet étrange coup du destin.

Prostrés, les mangemorts n'en étaient pas moins agités ce que leur maitre comprenait fort bien. Cela faisait des siècles que l'on n'avait plus vu une telle créature fouler le sol de cette terre et une fois de plus, lui, Tom Elvis Jedusor, Alias Voldemort, avait défrayé la chronique.

-c'est à ce moment, reprit-il avec nonchalance, que j'ai compris ce qu'il nous manquait réellement pour mettre mes plans à exécution et c'est pourquoi ce soir, afin de mieux me servir, je vous offre la vie éternelle.

Il claqua des doigts et derrière lui apparurent une dizaine de personnes drapées des pieds à la tête dans des capes rouge grenat.

-après mûre réflexion, la solution parfaite m'est apparue sous la forme d'un vampire...amélioré, dirons-nous.

Le maitre eut un geste de la main et une fiole minuscule, sculptée dans le verre, apparut dans sa paume. Quoique leur tête fut tournée vers le sol, Voldemort savait pertinemment que tous ses mangemorts avaient vu la fiole où brillait un liquide à la robe carmin hypnotisant.

-Lucius, mon fidèle bras droit, viens à moi.

L'une des silhouettes encapuchonnées, la plus proche de lui, se leva, les yeux toujours tournés vers le sol et se dirigea vers lui. Sans plus d'explications, le seigneur des ténèbres lui tendit la potion que l'homme blond, après avoir enlevé son masque, bu d'une traite. Il n'aurait jamais dû douter de sa fidélité, Lucius plaçait en lui une confiance sans faille et voulait le lui prouver une fois encore en ne lui posant pas plus de question. Quand il ne resta plus une goutte dans le récipient, le mangemort le lui rendit en inclinant la tête avec déférence.

-merci, maitre.

Le mage noir balaya son remerciement du plat de la main. Il allait devoir le récompenser comme il se devait, un homme comme Malfoy ne se trouvait pas partout et la fierté qui vibrait dans sa voix pour avoir été choisi le premier ne permettait pas d'en douter. Alors que son fidèle retournait s'agenouiller, il appela le suivant.

-Nott.

Le sorcier se releva et se dirigea vers lui en retirant son masque sans oser un regard. À lui aussi, le maitre tendit une fiole contenant un liquide rouge écarlate qu'il prit d'une main tremblante.

-maitre, je ne...

-tu voudrais rester humain, n'est-ce pas? L'interrompit le pire mage noir du siècle d'une voix bien trop concernée.

-oui, maitre, soupira le mangemort avec soulagement.

-je te laisse le choix, dit Voldemort sur un ton presque bienveillant.

Ne croyant pas à sa chance, Nott lui rendit la potion en tremblant toujours autant et le remercia en courbant l'échine le plus bas qu'il put. Jedusor eut un sourire plein d'ironie qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de tous et quand l'homme partit rejoindre le cercle, il appela le prochain.

Toute l'heure qui suivit se passa exactement de la même façon, il appelait ses fidèles auprès de lui, leur proposait de boire la potion et que cela soit fait ou pas, il les renvoyait rejoindre les autres. Lorsque le dernier fut passé, seuls six mangemorts avaient refusé son offre et le maitre était réellement content du résultat.

-vous pouvez y aller, dit-il aux personnes derrière lui, mais prenez garde, je ne tolèrerai pas que l'on m'ampute de l'un de mes fidèles petits mangemorts.

Les capes rouges tombèrent au sol laissant apparaitre une dizaine de vampires qui se jetèrent sans préambule sur les sorciers. Voldemort dû désarmé plus d'un sorcier pour qu'il ne tue pas l'une des fragiles créatures d'un coup d'incendio alors que les cris de souffrance et d'agonie se répercutait sous le plafond haut sans l'émouvoir. Comme toujours, Lucius était unique en son genre et plutôt que de se laisser mordre comme une faible proie, il avait lancé un Imperio à son vampire, contrôlant de ce fait entièrement la situation. C'est en regardant son maitre droit dans les yeux, geste que le seigneur des ténèbres aurait prit pour de l'insubordination chez n'importe qui d'autre, qu'il força le suceur de sang à percer la chair tendre de son cou pour y injecter son venin. La douleur afflua en lui, faisant briller ses pupilles de façon presque surnaturelle, mais il était un Malfoy: aucun son ne franchit le seuil de ses lèvres et il poursuivit sa tâche sans flancher, son regard toujours vissé à celui de l'homme qu'il adulait.

Oui, Lucius Malfoy n'était pas comme les autres et il méritait une récompense digne de ce nom.

**POV HARRY**

Harry était dans sa chambre du 12 square grimaud, la maison de Sirius comme il l'avait appris au début de l'été. Il repensait aux derniers jours, la mort de Cédric, l'accusation qu'il avait lue dans tous les regards, y comprit dans ceux qu'il aimait où la déception s'y disputait aussi, plus douloureuse encore. À présent, cela faisait une semaine qu'il était ici, se terrant dans sa chambre pour ne plus voir personne. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il refusé qu'il retourne chez les Dursley? Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait, cependant il avait l'impression d'être surveillé constamment malgré le fait qu'il ne sortait que rarement de son antre.

Trois petits coups furent frappé à la porte et l'adolescent s'empressa de se relever du lit sur lequel il était affalé avant de laisser entrer son visiteur. Il avait bien fait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue car ce n'était pas Sirius qui était venu voir, une fois de plus, s'il ne voulait parler de rien, mais bel et bien le directeur de Poudlard en personne: Albus Dumbledore.

-bonjour Harry, comment va tu? Lui demanda-t-il, concerné.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il se sentait. Comme un assassin? Comme une proie facile avec laquelle le pire mage noir du siècle s'amusait à jouer? Ou comme un idiot fini pour avoir cru un instant qu'il aurait pu finir le tournoi des trois sorciers sans qu'une aide extérieur n'intervienne pour s'en assurer? Les trois à la fois, sûrement.

-je sais que ces derniers jours ont été pénibles pour toi, tout d'abord la mort de Cédric puis le retour de Voldemort et maintenant te voila enfermé ici loin de tes amis. Je suis désolé de tout ça et je dois t'avouer que j'avais compté sur ton parrain pour te remonter un peu le moral.

À l'entendre on aurait dit qu'il devait se remettre de la peine d'avoir perdu un match de quidditch contre Malfoy. Ne se rendait-il pas compte que ce qu'il lui demandait était impossible? Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner la mort de Cédric et ce n'était pas la présence de Sirius qui l'y aiderait quel que soit le plaisir que l'adolescent avait à revoir le dernier membre vivant de sa famille.

Dumbledore soupira.

-tu es encore fort jeune, Harry, et pourtant tu n'aura jamais la chance de vivre une adolescence paisible comme tes camarades. Crois moi quand je te dit que je le regrette amèrement, cependant, je n'ai d'autre choix que de te faire prendre conscience de la place qui est la tienne en ce monde.

Toujours muet, le jeune homme était inquiet et ne désirait aucunement entendre ce que le directeur avait à dire, car il le savait, cela serait loin de lui plaire.

-il y a quatorze ans, en tuant le pire mage noir qui eut existé depuis Grindelwald, tu as mis fin à un règne de terreur et tu es devenu l'espoir personnifié de toute la société sorcière. Ceci n'est pas rien, Harry, et dans la guerre qui se prépare, personne n'aura oublié ce que tu as été capable de faire alors que tu n'avais pas même un an. Les gens compteront sur toi pour les sortir de là une seconde fois et dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel tu t'enlise, jamais tu ne pourra assumer les responsabilités qui t'incombent.

Ce n'était plus l'entêtement qui l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot, l'ahurissement le plus complet venait de bloquer l'air dans sa gorge. Est-ce que Dumbledore venait vraiment de lui dire que toute la société sorcière comptait sur lui pour tuer Voldemort? Étaient-ils fous? Ce n'était pas lui qui avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. C'était sa mère qui en donnant sa vie pour la sienne avait renvoyé le sortilège mortel en direction de son lanceur. Il n'était pas un héros, juste un imbécile pour qui des gens biens ne cessait de mourir, inutilement.

-cela peut paraitre effrayant, le rassura le vieux sorcier qui avait mal interprété sa réaction, mais tu ne dois pas te laisser impressionner. Tu peux le faire et tout le monde croit en toi, moi, ton parrain, les Weasley, Mr Lupin, les professeurs de Poudlard et tes amis aussi. Nous savons tous que tu y arrivera.

-vous vous trompez, professeur, dit Harry ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien, ce n'est pas moi qui...

-ne te dévalorise pas, Harry, l'interrompit Dumbledore, tu ne te sens peut-être pas à la hauteur pour le moment mais j'ai prévu des cours intensifs cet été pour remédier à cet état de fait. La confiance est un facteur clé de la réussite et pour être confiant il faut être assuré de ses compétences. Tu travailleras là-dessus avec tes professeurs dès la fin de la semaine prochaine. Je te laisse un peu de répit d'ici là.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui devait être encourageant mais Harry se sentait plutôt manipulé et trompé. Il n'était pas celui que les autres croyaient qu'il était et il n'avait aucune envie de le devenir. Il voulait juste se terrer quelque part et que tout le monde l'oublie une bonne fois pour toutes.

**POV DRACO**

il n'avait pas pu. Jamais il ne pourrait et il savait que cela n'était pas bon pour lui. Pas bon du tout.

Draco était agenouillé pour la première fois devant le maitre et il était terrorisé au point d'en avoir oublié comment respirer. Ce soir avait eu lieu l'initiation de la jeune génération et le seigneur des ténèbres avait demandé à ce qu'on lui amène ceux qui y avaient échoué. Ils n'étaient que trois, Blaise, Théo et lui, tous les autres avaient tué de sang froid au moins un jeune orphelin moldu soit par plaisir, soit de peur qu'il ne leur arrive la même chose.

Lui aussi avait été effrayé à l'idée de mourir à la place de la victime qu'on lui avait attribuée, malheureusement sa main armée de sa baguette n'était pas parvenue à se lever et ses lèvres n'avaient pas fait mieux pour ce qui était de lancer un sort. Face au regard de terreur pure que le garçonnet de 8 ans lui avait lancé, il s'était retrouvé parfaitement impuissant. Cela n'avait rien changé pour l'enfant que Lucius Malfoy avait torturé puis tué avec une rage sans nom pour lui montrer le bon exemple. Draco avait toujours su qu'il était une déception pour son père, pas assez froid, pas assez solide et bien trop indulgent, hélas cette déception venait d'atteindre un nouveau pallier et rien n'indiquait qu'il allait y survivre.

-ton fils me déçoit énormément, Lucius, claqua la voix froide du maitre faisant sursauter les trois jeunes hommes prostrés à ses pieds.

Ils n'étaient que cinq dans la pièce, les trois adolescents, le père de Draco et, bien évidement, le seigneur des ténèbres. Les pères de Blaise et Théo auraient dû être là eux aussi, mais le premier était mort pendant sa transformation et le second avait servi de repas aux vampires nouvellement formés pour avoir osé refuser l'offre du maitre.

-je suis désolé, mon seigneur, je ne peut moi-même qualifier le sentiment de honte qui m'envahit.

Draco serra les dents. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son paternel le défende cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir blessé face à son manque de soutien.

-tu connais le sort réservé aux infidèles, fit remarquer le mage noir comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il ferait le lendemain.

-oui, maitre et je vous implore de bien vouloir me laisser m'en charger. Je ne saurais permettre que le moindre doute au sujet de mon allégeance puisse vous effleurer.

Draco n'en revenait pas, il savait fort bien que ce dont parlaient les deux adultes était ni plus ni moins de sa propre mort et entendre son père supplier pour se voir octroyer cette tâche était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Comment tout cela pouvait être possible? Quel dieu le permettait?

-je ne nourri aucune incertitude à ton sujet, mon ami, le rassura le seigneur des ténèbres avec une sincérité dérangeante, et c'est ce pourquoi je ne te demanderai pas de tuer ton fils.

Cette déclaration sembla prendre le mangemort au dépourvu.

-maitre, je... fit Malfoy senior, angoissé.

-ne m'interromps pas! Cingla la voix reptilienne reprenant sa froideur terrifiante habituelle.

Lucius s'inclina en signe de soumission et Voldemort laissa passer l'affront en reprenant sa diatribe.

-les sorciers au sang pur sont rares de nos jours et s'ils ne veulent servir la cause de leur plein gré, il subsiste une façon de les y contraindre.

Alors qu'il disait cela, il sortit une petite potion de couleur bleue d'un repli de ses capes.

-ceci est une potion un peu spéciale qui annule tous les effets d'une transformation en cours, expliqua-t-il à son bras droit, en d'autres termes, je voudrais que tu te nourrisse de Draco sans toutefois le tuer afin qu'il puisse te servir encore. Mes plus fidèles mangemorts on droit au sang le plus fin...

Draco déglutit difficilement tandis qu'un frisson d'angoisse descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait étudié les vampires, savait comment ils se nourrissaient et comment ils se transformaient. La morsure était terriblement douloureuse or le maitre n'avait pas parlé d'une potion qui bloquerait la douleur, non juste la transformation. Cela ne présageait rien de bon et la joie indicible que l'adolescent perçu dans la voix de son père quand il remercia son maitre pour le présent qu'il lui avait offert ne le rassurait guère.

-tu peux disposer, le congédia le lord noir, amuse toi bien, je m'occupe des deux autres.

Après une dernière révérence, Lucius Malfoy attrapa son fils par le dos de sa robe et l'emporta loin du salon. Draco eut le temps de jeter un ultime regard à ses deux amis, ne sachant trop qu'espérer pour eux. Qu'ils meurent ou qu'il servent de nourriture à l'un des autres vampires? Des deux maux, lequel était le moindre?

°°OoO°°

Assis sur son lit, le blond attendait que son père vienne réclamer son dû. Il n'avait plus le droit de sortir de sa chambre et toutes les issues avaient été consciencieusement condamnées. Acculé et parfaitement terrorisé, Draco était la proie d'étourdissements fort peu à propos. Son géniteur ne s'était pas encore nourri de lui, aussi ne savait-il pas ce qui l'attendait et c'était bien cela qui l'angoissait.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la silhouette haute de l'homme dont il craignait la venue. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers lui sans une once d'une hésitation et prit son menton entre ses doigts glacials. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de chaleureux et l'adolescent eut un gloussement nerveux quand il se fit la réflexion que son père n'avait jamais été aussi fidèle à lui-même que depuis qu'il avait sa nouvelle condition. Un vampire. Froid, austère, dédaigneux, hautain, violent, sanguinaire et surtout profitant allègrement des autres pour s'approprier ce qu'il pensait lui être dû.

Lucius rapprocha son visage de celui de son fils, une lueur étrange s'alluma au fond de son regard déjà dément à l'accoutumé.

-tu ressemble tellement à ta mère, souffla-t-il.

Les entrailles du jeune homme se tordirent alors que l'homme caressait doucement sa joue.

-tu as peur? Lui demanda son paternel avec quelque chose comme de l'excitation dans la voix.

Incapable de répondre, Draco hocha la tête de droite à gauche en signe de dénégation. Le sourire du vampire s'agrandit encore et il mit un genoux entre les cuisses de sa proie avant de le forcer sans ménagement à se coucher sur le lit. Le jeune sorcier tenta de se débattre, cependant, face à une créature nocturne, il ne pouvait rien.

-s'il-vous-plait, père, supplia-t-il d'une voix trop aiguë pour lui appartenir.

-je ne veux pas t'entendre, Draco, mon fils n'est pas un incapable, lui cracha-t-il au visage en le plaquant plus durement au matelas, mon fils aurait tué ce moldu sans l'ombre d'une hésitation!

La main de son père passa rapidement sous ses robes tandis que l'adulte humait l'odeur de ses cheveux en grondant autant d'extase que de colère. Draco ne put ravaler les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux et elles dévalèrent ses joues quand il comprit ce qui l'attendait. Pour Lucius il n'était plus son fils, au mieux était-il devenu un esclave. Un esclave qui n'allait pas tarder à fournir sang et sexe à son maitre.

**POV HARRY**

deux semaines que les vacances avaient débuté et c'était déjà son dernier jour de repos: demain l'entrainement commencerait et ne lui laisserait pas une minute de répit. Harry se promenait sur le chemin de traverse en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, profitant de ses dernières heures de liberté quand sa vie dérapa une fois de plus.

Au détour d'une ruelle un peu plus sombre que les autres, alors que les trois amis s'étaient un peu éloigné de la famille Weasley qui les avaient accompagné pour veiller sur eux, cinq silhouettes encapuchonnées les encerclèrent avant de se jeter sur eux, de les désarmer et de transplaner dans le même mouvement.

Quand le sol cessa de tanguer sous lui, c'est sans surprise que le survivant se rendit compte qu'ils avaient atterri dans l'antre de l'assassin de ses parents. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir ses deux meilleurs amis, jetés au sol sans ménagement par les mangemorts qui les avaient enlevé, avant de se recroqueviller au sol en hurlant, les deux mains sur le front. Voldemort était en joie, il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire lui.

-Potter, vous ici, siffla le seigneur des ténèbres avec ironie, on ne s'y attendait pas!

Autour d'eux, ses fidèles se mirent à rire à gorge déployée riant autant de son trait d'humour que du sauveur du monde sorcier prostré au sol par la souffrance.

-tu n'as pas l'air bien, poursuivit-il sur le même ton, voudrais tu quelque chose?

-allez vous faire foutre, éructa Harry hors de lui.

La douleur ne voulait pas le quitter et paraissait même empirer à mesure que son ennemi prenait plus de plaisir à leur échange.

-ne sois pas vulgaire alors que j'ai décidé de me montrer clément envers toi, mon garçon! S'emporta Voldemort que ce genre de comportement avait toujours prit à la gorge.

Le jeune homme cessa de bouger et retint la réplique acerbe qui lui brulait les lèvres. Avait-il la moindre chance de s'en sortir aussi facilement cette fois-ci?

-tu es certes très encombrant et non moins gênant, fit l'homme-serpent avec un geste dédaigneux de la main, cependant, tu ne représente aucune menace et je le prouverai en te laissant la vie sauve.

-pourquoi m'avoir amené jusqu'ici dans ce cas? Fit remarquer Harry, un brin de défi dans la voix.

-pour la gloire, bien entendu! Susurra le maitre des ténèbres avec une joie non feinte, et peut-être aussi pour voir la tête que fera ce vieux fou de Dumbledore quand il apprendra que son petit héros a disparu.

-l'ordre ne va pas tarder à nous retrouver, répondit l'adolescent du tac au tac dans une veine tentative d'effrayer le monstre aux yeux rouges qui le surplombait.

Lord Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid bien vite suivit de ses mangemorts.

-l'ordre? Persiffla-t-il. Mon pauvre enfant, à ta place je ne perdrais pas mon temps à espérer quoi que ce soit de cette bande d'incapables. C'est aussi eux qui avait pour mission de protéger tes parents et vois où ça les a mené...

cette fois-ci la haine s'alluma au fond de lui et il ne put s'interdire de cracher ces mots au visage de celui qui avait fait un enfer de sa vie:

-c'est vous qui les avez tué, espèce d'ordure!

La baguette du seigneur des ténèbres apparut dans la main de son propriétaire à une vitesse ahurissante et une douleur sans nom afflua dans le corps d'Harry, s'ajoutant à celle de sa cicatrice. Le crucio dura bien plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, le faisant hurler à la mort, l'homme s'amusait tantôt à en réduire l'intensité, tantôt à l'augmenter. Le jeune homme savait qu'il ne le punissait pas uniquement pour l'affront qu'il venait de lui faire, c'était aussi pour tous ceux qui l'avait précédés: la pierre philosophale, le journal, le cimetière et plein d'autre choses encore...

-apprends à tenir ta langue, gamin, lui dit-il d'une voix à nouveau parfaitement maitrisée tandis que celle de sa victime était éraillée d'avoir trop crié, Ton nouveau maitre ne supporte pas l'irrespect!

À la lisière de l'inconscience, les yeux fermés pour tenter de faire refluer la souffrance, Harry ne saisit pas pleinement l'implication de ce qu'on lui disait et ce n'est que quand Voldemort s'adressa à son fidèle bras droit que la peur commença à affluer en lui.

-Lucius, il est tout à toi...

entre ses cils, l'adolescent put voir le père de Malfoy courber l'échine avec un plaisir évident.

-merci, maitre. Vous deux, emmenez-les au cachot, je m'en occuperai plus tard.

Le cachot...cette fois-ci, il ne faudrait plus compter sur la chance pour le sortir de là se fit-il remarquer à lui-même avec un humour noir déplacé. Vaincu, il se laissa sombrer dans l'obscurité. Advienne que pourra.

**POV RON**

Depuis deux jours, ils croupissaient tous les trois dans la même cellule meublée d'un unique matelas mangé aux mites et d'une minuscule fenêtre magique obstruée par des planches. Ils n'avaient toujours rien eu à manger et Ron devenait fou d'une part à cause de la faim qui lui labourait l'estomac et d'autre part à cause de l'inactivité à laquelle ils étaient forcés.

Harry s'était réveillé la veille, mal en point des suites de l'impardonnable dont il avait été victime, et n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour leur demander s'ils allaient bien. Ses deux amis ne lui en avaient pas tenu rigueur, ils avaient bien vu cet air qu'il arborait quand il cherchait une solution à une situation désespérée et de son coté, Hermione en faisait tout autant. Ron, lui, ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça et la sensation d'étouffement qui lui enserrait la gorge ne lui permettait de se concentrer sur rien d'autre que sur son envie irrépressible de s'enfuir de là.

Soudain la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit, livrant passage à un personnage détestable à la mine sinistre: Lucius Malfoy.

-Potter, suivez-moi.

Harry ne réagit pas. Soit il n'en avait pas envie, soit il n'en avait pas la force, quoi qu'il en soit cela ne plut pas au mangemort qui se dirigea vers lui d'un pas vif avant de le soulever, visiblement sans effort, par le col de sa robe de sorcier et de l'emmener dans le couloir en claquant la porte avec violence.

Il n'avait pas plus tôt disparu qu'un autre mangemort faisait irruption dans leur cellule. Ron n'eut donc pas le temps de paniquer pour son ami avant de s'inquiéter pour Hermione et lui. L'éternelle capuche qui recouvrait le visage de tous les fidèles du seigneur des ténèbres tomba, dévoilant l'identité de leur visiteur aux deux adolescents. Le roux déglutit difficilement, devant eux se tenait nulle autre que Bellatrix Lestrange, une femme complètement folle qui aurait dû se trouver en ce moment à Azkaban. Que faisait-elle là? La gazette du sorcier n'avait pourtant pas fait état d'une évasion récemment...

-que voila un bien piètre garde-manger, grinça-t-elle, une sang-de-bourbe et un amoureux des moldus...

les deux griffondors restèrent comme deux ronds de flanc face à cette déclaration sans queue ni tête. Un garde-manger? De quoi parlait-elle?

-bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira-t-elle dramatiquement avant d'arborer une expression entre la démence et la folie furieuse, Toi là, approche.

C'était à lui qu'elle en avait, hélas pour elle, Ron n'avait aucune intention de bouger de là où il était, cette femme paraissait bien trop dangereuse pour qu'il ne l'approche de son plein gré.

-je ne suis pas bête vous savez, gronda-t-il avec un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, je sais que votre maitre ne veut pas que vous nous tuiez, vous ne pouvez rien me faire.

La femme aux cheveux d'ébène partit d'un rire dément avant de se calmer et de se jeter sur lui pour le plaquer au sol sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir.

-le maitre veut vous garder en vie, dis tu? Fit elle d'une voix de petite fille effrayante ponctuant sa phrase d'un nouveau rire, toi, tu ne dois pas être très doué à l'école, je me trompe?

Ron serra les dents incapable de nier sans mentir. À nouveau elle rit.

-le seigneur des ténèbres ne parlait que de Potter, lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille comme un secret enfantin, avec toi, je peux faire ce – que – je – veux!

Sur ces paroles, elle lui tourna violemment le visage sur le coté, plongeant avidement vers son cou. Le roux n'eut pas besoin de voir les incisives, pas plus qu'il n'eut besoin d'entendre le cri strident d'Hermione pour comprendre qu'il avait à faire à un vampire affamé. Il tentât bien de se soustraire à la poigne de fer de son agresseur, malheureusement, c'était sans espoir et il sentit la femme percer la chair tendre de son cou de ses canines pour pouvoir se repaître goulûment de son sang.

Ce fut comme un millier de poignards qui le traversèrent de part en part alors que le poison faisait doucement effet et que la vie le quittait. Il hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales et lorsque les ténèbres l'engloutirent, c'est à bras ouverts qu'il les accueilli, tout plutôt que d'endurer pareille souffrance.

**POV HARRY**

Malfoy l'avait trainé jusque dans ce qui semblait être une chambre. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un immense lit à deux places recouvert de draps de satin et de coussins moelleux. Rien qui n'aurait pu s'apparenter de près ou de loin à une salle de torture. Harry se retourna pour faire face à son geôlier, l'incompréhension se peignant sur son visage.

-approche, lui ordonna le mangemort.

Le brusque tutoiement mis le jeune homme sur ses gardes. L'énervement s'empara de l'homme, faisant frétiller les ailes de son nez et blanchir ses lèvres qu'il serrait trop étroitement. S'emparant de son poignet, il obligea l'adolescent à se rapprocher de lui à une distance qu'Harry qualifia aisément d'intime. Presque collé au torse du blond, il voulut s'écarter mais malgré toute la force qu'il y mit, Malfoy ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Quand il leva les yeux vers son « maitre » comme l'avait appelé Voldemort, l'amusement qu'il y vit briller lui fit perdre le fil de ce qu'il comptait lui dire.

-à genoux, susurra l'homme.

À cette distance? Ça n'allait pas bien non? S'il faisait ça il serait juste en face de... et quand bien même aurait-ce été de l'autre coté de la pièce, jamais il ne se reconnaitrait plus faible que quelqu'un de la trempe de cet être abject.

-ne m'oblige pas à en venir aux mains, Harry, tu n'apprécierais pas.

Son prénom à présent. Quelque chose clochait dans cette scène, Malfoy s'efforçait de paraitre agréable tout en le forçant à faire ce qu'il voulait. Que se passait-il? Une fois de plus, la colère eut raison de son geôlier et il le força à s'agenouiller. Comme il l'avait prévenu, ce fut loin d'être agréable, Harry avait sentit l'os de sa clavicule se briser avant de se laisser choir au sol, ses jambes refusant de le porter plus longtemps. D'où lui venait cette force?

-suce-moi, réclama Malfoy avec aplomb.

-je vous demande pardon? Fit Harry, incrédule au point d'en oublier sa douleur.

Il devait surement avoir mal entendu, le sorcier ne pouvait pas décemment lui avoir demander de le sucer, tout de même. Ce n'était pas possible...

-tu as très bien entendu, mais je peux répéter s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir... dit-il avec un sourire malsain en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Le jeune homme qui tentait de reculer fut attrapé par les cheveux et ramené de force vers les parties génitales de son tortionnaire.

-Harry, si tu ne le fais pas j'irais le demander à l'un de tes charmants amis, est-là ce que tu veux? Le réprimanda Lucius comme un père l'aurait fait avec son enfant.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'ouvrirent sous l'effet du choc. Jamais il ne pourrait se rendre responsable de ça, il avait déjà la mort de Cédric et de ses parents sur la conscience, comment oserait-il infliger cela à l'un de ses amis sous le prétexte horrible que lui ne voulait pas s'y abaisser? Comment en serait-il capable alors que leur présence ici lui était due?

-je ne veux pas faire ça, murmura-t-il les mots lui écorchant la bouche, demandez-moi tout ce que vous voulez et je le ferai, mais pas ça.

Il espérait que l'homme oublie son idée folle et lui demande quelque chose d'autre, ce n'est évidement pas ce qui se produisit.

-très bien, lui répondit Malfoy d'un ton mondain en se détournant de lui pour se diriger vers la porte, dans ce cas je crois que je vais aller demander à Miss Granger de bien vouloir s'en occuper.

-non, s'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça! Le rappela Harry à qui la vision d'Hermione à genoux devant cette créature infâme rendait malade, je vais le faire.

Il n'en avait aucunement envie, Merlin lui en était témoin, seulement tout était de sa faute, il devait cesser de fuir et avoir le courage de subir sans broncher le résultat de ses erreurs. Lucius revint vers lui, prenant soin de rester hors de portée pour le forcer à se trainer jusqu'à lui ce que le survivant fit la tête baissée. Il resta immobile un instant, ne sachant comment s'y prendre et ne parvenant pas à rassembler le courage pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire, mais quand le mangemort amorça, pour la seconde fois, un demi tour dans le but évident d'aller chercher Hermione, il le rattrapa par un pli de sa robe et en souleva l'étoffe d'une main tremblante sous le regard triomphant de Lucius Malfoy.

°°OoO°°

Quand il revint à la cellule, guidé et soutenu par son tortionnaire, il était nauséeux et se sentait plus sale qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait l'impression de puer le sexe et le sang et redoutait le moment où il devrait affronter ses deux amis. Comprendraient-ils ce qu'il avait dû faire? Seraient-ils dégoutés ou auraient-ils pitié? Il ne voulait rien de tout ça, il voulait juste que tout s'arrête, il voulait pouvoir chasser la sensation des mains glaciales et inquisitrices de Malfoy sur son corps et par dessus tout, il voulait que la douleur qui affluait de son rectum cesse de lui rappeler jusqu'où il avait été pour contenter celui qui se complaisait à se prétendre son maitre.

Parvenu devant la porte métallique, il voulu demander au mangemort de le laisser entrer seul: il ne voulait pas que Ron ou Hermione voit le petit sourire de pur contentement qu'il affichait car même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, il lui semblait évident que c'était l'expression qu'arborait n'importe quel homme après une partie de jambes en l'air pour le moins satisfaisante. Hélas, sa voix enrouée à force d'avoir trop crié ne le lui permit pas et il dû regarder, impuissant, l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie ouvrir la porte de sa cellule. Alors qu'il le suivait vaille que vaille, il vit Malfoy soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel, se demandant ce qui, dans cette pièce nauséabonde, pouvait bien provoquer une telle réaction à un être aussi froid, il parcourut la geôle du regard.

Harry tomba à genoux lorsqu'il le vit. Hermione le serrait étroitement contre elle, essayant désespérément de le faire revenir à la vie par de chastes baisers qu'elle lui piquait sur les lèvres. Ron. Ron était mort. Son ami était mort. Son meilleur ami...le rouquin regardait face à lui, ses grands yeux, exorbités par la terreur, ouverts sur une scène qu'il ne voyait plus. Que s'était-il passé? Qui avait fait ça? Lucius s'agenouilla devant le couple qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se former avant que la mort ne le sépare et s'ingénia à faire lâcher prise à la jeune sorcière qui s'agrippa plus fortement encore à celui qu'elle aimait.

-Miss Granger, claqua la voix froide de Malfoy, votre ami est mort, inutile de vous acharner à le faire revenir à la vie. Veuillez lâchez ce corps ou je vous laisse avec jusqu'à ce qu'il se décompose!

Il ne connaissait vraisemblablement pas le mot « tact » mais de toute façon, Hermione ne devait pas l'avoir entendu puisqu'elle continua à bercer Ron contre elle tout en l'embrassant de plus en plus fort. Exaspéré de son comportement, l'adulte la pétrifia avant de lui arracher le corps du garçon puis de se diriger vers la sortie. Harry retrouva instantanément sa voix.

-ne lui faites rien, supplia-t-il.

-je ne suis pas intéressé par les morts, Harry, gronda Malfoy Senior en détaillant lubriquement le brun du regard de haut en bas alors que le corps sans vie de Ron reposait dans ses bras, Je reviendrai demain, tiens-toi prêt.

Et il sortit, le laissant seul avec Hermione qui pleurait à s'en briser l'âme. Lui n'arrivait pas à réaliser, il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter que Ron était mort, que c'était sa faute, une fois de plus, mais rien de tout cela ne paraissait réel.

-c'était une vampire, Harry, chuchota d'une voix rendue faible d'avoir trop pleuré l'unique fille du trio éclaté.

-qui? Demanda-t-il se doutant que l'on parlait du meurtrier de son ami.

-Bellatrix Lestrange, souffla-t-elle, terrorisée par la simple entente de son nom.

L'adolescent rejoignit la jeune femme sur le matelas miteux, la prenant dans ses bras pour tenter de calmer les sanglots qui la secouaient à nouveau.

-c'était affreux, murmura-t-elle comme aux prises avec ce souvenir douloureux, il criait...il n'arrêtait pas de crier et elle...elle continuait à boire...elle buvait son sang et j'entendais tout...je n'arrivais pas à ne rien entendre...oh, Harry, je ne voulais pas regarder!...je ne voulais pas regarder parce que je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui...je rester là à l'entendre hurler sans pouvoir bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il... jusqu'à ce qu'il...jusqu'à ce qu'il...

elle ne parvenait pas à finir sa phrase mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, il savait et il avait peur que de l'entendre de sa voix rende tout à coup sa réalité au drame qui venait de se dérouler dans cette pièce sombre où ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, effrayés, éreintés et éplorés.

**POV LUCIUS**

Lucius commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer de Draco, heureusement, c'était l'anniversaire d'Harry demain et Voldemort avait prévu un petit quelque chose pour ses fidèles ouailles. Si la potion qu'il leur avait donné avant qu'ils ne se fassent mordre leur avait bien évité la période ennuyeuse pendant laquelle le nouveau-né ne pensait qu'au sang, elle avait eu un effet secondaire non négligeable et le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait bien compris. Voila pourquoi, profitant de ce que le reste de la société sorcière se dépérirait de ne pas voir revenir son héros le jour de sa fête, il avait organisé une orgie de sexe et de sang en son honneur.

Car oui, l'effet secondaire dont tous les nouveaux vampires étaient victimes n'était autre qu'une forte dépendance au sexe qu'ils n'avaient pas tardé à associer au repas. Malfoy ne connaissait pas un mangemort qui s'abreuvait sans assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles à l'intérieur de sa victime et il devait avouer que la simple perspective de la petite sauterie qui aurait lieu le soir-même lui réchauffait agréablement le bas ventre.

Marchant d'un pas assuré jusqu'au salon d'où provenaient déjà quelques gémissements accompagnés de pleurs étouffés, il ouvrit les portes en grand et couva du regard la scène qui se déroulait face à lui. Partout, dans de petites alcôves pas si intimistes que cela, des humains s'affairaient avec peur et réticence à accomplir ce que les vampires attendaient d'eux. Peu d'entre eux survivraient à cette nuit, ils n'avaient pas la moindre valeur, ils serviraient de jouet sexuel et de repas. Pas toujours dans cet ordre remarqua le mangemort avec un sourire froid tandis qu'il observait l'un des siens labourer avec emphase les reins d'une jeune femme aux allures de poupée de chiffons, la nuque brisée et marquée de deux plaies béantes.

L'homme blond parcourut la distance qui le séparait de l'alcôve qui lui était réservée et ne tarda pas à prendre ses aises sur le lit double, les bras et les jambes largement écartés, attendant que l'on vienne lui demander ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Il n'eut pas longtemps à patienter avant qu'un vampire faisant partie du dernier cercle ne vienne prendre sa commande. Depuis la transformation des troupes complètes du seigneur des ténèbres, le système hiérarchique s'était encore endurci et ils n'avaient plus besoin de masquer leur identité les uns aux autres. Plus personne ne pourrait être infidèle au maitre, seul lui pouvait leur procurer le sexe et le sang dont ils avaient besoin. À présent, les mangemorts étaient une famille unie que plus rien ne pourrait séparer. Comme l'avait prévu Voldemort, ils étaient devenu bien plus fort, premièrement du fait de leur quasi immortalité et deuxièmement du fait de leur nouvelle unité inébranlable. Même Dumbledore ne pourrait plus se mettre en travers de leur chemin, son fidèle espion, Severus Snape, n'aurait jamais le courage de lui avouer ce qu'il était devenu et pour cause, lui non plus ne pouvait se passer ni de sexe ni de sang quoiqu'il s'en fustigeât avec violence au grand damne de Lucius et de son maitre.

-apportez-moi les trois, ordonna-t-il au serveur d'un ton sec.

Ce dernier s'inclina et parti chercher ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, suivi de trois adolescents au corps exquis. Harry, Draco et la sang-de-bourbe se pressaient au pied de son lit, le survivant essayant de façon idiote de protéger son amie en la cachant de son corps.

-joyeux anniversaire, Harry, susurra Lucius en le dévorant des yeux.

-que fait Hermione ici? Cracha le jeune homme en le fusillant du regard sans se préoccuper de la gourmandise qu'il voyait briller dans les orbes bleu pâle.

Une chose que le mangemort devait lui reconnaitre c'était qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa verve quelles que soient les humiliations qu'il avait subie et le blond pensait savoir ce qui en était la cause.

-miss Granger est là pour satisfaire à mes besoins, tout comme toi, dit-il d'un ton tranquille jugeant de l'effet de ses paroles.

Les mâchoires d'Harry se contractèrent tandis que la jeune fille se cachait comme elle le pouvait derrière les épaules imposantes de son ami et que Draco observait sa Némésis à la dérobée. Il n'avait pas dit à son fils que Potter était au manoir et qu'il subissait les mêmes traitements que lui.

-vous aviez promis! S'emporta le sauveur du monde sorcier.

-c'est à toi de voir, jeune homme, fit-il plaisamment, soit elle participe, soit je la tue. Fais ton choix.

Les yeux écarquillés, le brun se retourna vers la jeune fille.

-je n'ai pas demandé l'avis de la sang-de-bourbe, Harry, le rappela-t-il à l'ordre, c'est le tien que je veux.

Il vit avec plaisir l'horreur prendre place sur le visage de sa victime préférée, le cadeau de son maitre. Il avait eu raison en pensant que la meilleure manière de le briser était de le rendre responsable du malheur de ses proches, le petit griffy se sentait toujours extrêmement coupable de toutes ces petites choses de la vie qu'il n'avait pu empêcher. La mort de ses parents, de Diggory puis de son ami Weasley par exemple... c'est avec délectation que Lucius suivit le raisonnement de son jouet jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à faire son choix.

-je suis désolé Hermione, chuchota-t-il sans pouvoir regarder son amie dans les yeux, mais ce n'est pas si dur que ça. Il suffit de ne pas penser à ce que tu fais, ne le laisse pas t'atteindre et...

-assez parlé! L'interrompit brusquement l'adulte faisant sursauter les trois enfants, Miss Granger, venez ici!

Harry Potter était décidément bien prévisible, jamais il n'aurait pu se résoudre à demander la mort de la sang-de-bourbe quand il y avait encore une chance qu'elle reste en vie. Hélas pour lui, la soirée n'allait pas se passer exactement selon ses plans et demain la culpabilité le rongerait tellement qu'il deviendrait encore plus soumis que Draco.

Lucius regarda la jeune femme grimper sur le lit en tremblant et la força à s'assoir à califourchon sur ses genoux avant de l'attirer à lui et d'ouvrir son chemisier d'un coup sec, dévoilant un soutien en dentelle noire. Il eut une moue ironique qui la fit rougir de honte. La pauvre, ce devait sûrement être sa première lingerie fine et c'était un homme comme lui qui en profitait. Il adorait ça, voir la honte de soi s'abattre sur ses petites victimes, c'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui le poussait à les choisir si jeunes. L'homme ferma les yeux, humant la peau de l'humaine tout en faisant affluer les souvenirs d'Harry et de Draco. Leurs joues rouges d'embarras lorsqu'il les forçait à concrétiser l'un de ses fantasmes plus humiliants les un que les autres, les larmes qui parfois s'échappaient de leurs yeux éternellement rivés au sol. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour doucement se sentir à l'étroit dans ses robes.

-Harry, Draco, couchez-vous là, gronda-t-il sentant le désir s'emparer de lui.

Il n'eut pas à le dire deux fois, les deux garçons se couchèrent à coté de lui, attendant qu'il leur donne un ordre.

-touchez-vous.

Il y eut un moment de battement, cependant il suffit d'un haussement de sourcil suggestif pour faire réagir le blond qui embrassa son rival dans le cou avant de lui caresser le torse maladroitement. Cette soirée promettait d'être fantastique.

**POV HARRY**

il avait menti en disant que ce n'était pas plus difficile qu'autre chose de se laisser faire par le vampire, mais qu'aurait-il dû dire? Qu'elle allait se sentir sale? Abjecte? Indigne de toute attention et seule coupable de ce qui lui arrivait? Peut-être bien, oui, peut-être aurait-il mieux valut être honnête.

Les mains de Malfoy junior parcouraient son corps, Harry savait qu'il devrait participer mais son cerveau était aux abonnés absents. Il ne parvenait pas à décrocher son regard du spectacle de Lucius forçant Hermione à accepter ses caresses. Ce devrait être lui à sa place, tout était sa faute à lui et la jeune fille n'avait pas à en payer les conséquences.

-Harry, claqua la voix froide du mangemort en guise d'avertissement.

Il n'y eut pas un seul adolescent pour ne pas se saisir en l'entendant parler. Le survivant tourna le regard vers sa Némésis qui avait prit le dessus en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas. Que se passait-il ici? Pourquoi, par tous les mages qu'ils soient blancs ou noirs, le serpentard se posait-il en victime de son père? Car aucun signe ne trompait, il tremblait, obéissait aveuglément et ne l'avait pas même insulté or, jamais Malfoy n'avait loupé une occasion de le faire. Le blond ne profitait pas de lui, il était obligé, au même titre que lui, de faire ce qu'on lui demandait, fut-ce de caresser la personne qu'il haïssait le plus. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul fils de mangemort à le faire, le griffondor avait vu Zambini et Nott se soumettre à deux autres vampires en âge d'être leurs pères.

-Harry! L'admonesta Lucius qui perdait visiblement patience.

Une sensation d'humidité s'étala dans le cou du brun, Draco pleurait silencieusement sans pouvoir empêcher les sanglots de le faire trembler de façon incontrôlable. Il avait raison, son géniteur ne tarderait sûrement pas à employer les grands moyens s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait. Le survivant lança un ultime regard à Hermione qui se débattait en pleurant, clouée au matelas par le vampire. Cette vue lui lacéra les entrailles et ne pouvant la soutenir, il se retourna vers la tâche qu'il avait à accomplir pour satisfaire son « maitre ».

Mais comment faire cela à un homme qui ne voulait pas de vous et dont vous ne vouliez pas vous non plus? Comment le faire sans le blesser plus encore? Aussi doucement qu'il le put, Harry passa les mains le long des côtes du blond qui le surplombait, finissant par lui caresser gentiment le dos. Au final cela n'avait rien de sexuel et il s'en rendit compte lorsque les pleurs de Draco se calmèrent peu à peu. Il n'était pas en train de le toucher, juste de le consoler. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa alors que son pire ennemi cachait sa tête dans son cou, recherchant le soutien qu'il n'avait pas dû avoir depuis longtemps.

-ça suffit, s'énerva le suceur d'hémoglobine faisant faire un bond de trois mètres à son fils, étant donné que vous êtes incapables de faire quoi que ce soit de convenables de votre propre chef, je vais être un peu plus directif! Draco suce-le.

Les yeux du jeune Malfoy s'agrandirent de stupeur et il croisa son regard qui ne devait pas être loin de la même expression. Il s'exécuta pourtant sans opposer de résistance alors que son père amorçait un geste dans sa direction. Le blond se baissa jusqu'à avoir la tête au dessus de son pantalon qu'il déboutonna avant de le faire descendre sur ses chevilles. Quand il revint vers son sexe, Harry tenta de le repousser, il ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse, d'une certaine façon c'était pire que tout ce que Lucius lui avait infligé jusque là, mais Draco avait trop peur et il le repoussa brutalement avant que son père n'ait pu s'en mêler. Une fois de plus, il avait raison. Qui pouvait prédire ce dont serait capable Lucius une fois qu'il l'aurait mis en colère?

Sa Némésis prit sa verge en bouche et amorça de suite ses caresses buccales. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du brun qui sentit celles du blond couler entre ses cuisses. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal, il avait l'impression d'être pire que Lucius en humiliant Draco de la sorte. À coté d'eux, Hermione était complètement nue et s'efforçait de se cacher à la vue de son violeur comme elle le pouvait, des sanglots déchirant l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Tout était sa faute, il n'avait jamais été capable d'autre chose que de faire souffrir les gens qui l'entouraient. Ses parents, Cédric, Ron, Hermione et même Malfoy. Quand tout ceci cesserait-il?

Lucius écarta brutalement les cuisses de sa victime avant de la pénétrer avec force lui arrachant un cri inhumain dont il parut se délecter. Les premiers coups de butoir lui arrachèrent d'autres supplications inarticulées et quand plus un son ne sortit de la bouche d'Hermione, l'homme se retourna vers les deux adolescents à coté de lui, sans cesser son mouvement puissant de vas et viens. Ce qu'il vit ne fut pas pour lui plaire, certes ils pleuraient tous les deux et cela devait l'émoustiller, malheureusement, malgré l'acharnement de Draco, Harry ne parvenait pas à avoir une véritable érection. C'était tout juste si sa verge ne s'était pas ramollie plus encore qu'elle ne l'était habituellement au repos.

-Pour l'avoir testé plus d'une fois, siffla le fidèle bras droit de Voldemort en cessant ses activités pour les fusiller du regard, je sais que Draco est loin d'être incompétent dans ce domaine alors que se passe-t-il, Harry? Serais-tu impuissant?

L'adolescent rougi sous l'insinuation tandis que sa Némésis mettait plus d'ardeur à la tâche. Il pouvait toujours continuer, jamais il ne pourrait bander dans ces conditions.

-et toi, Draco, fit le père à son fils la promesse d'une punition douloureuse dans le fond de la voix, te permettrais-tu de te laisser aller sous prétexte que je suis pris ailleurs?

Le serpentard pâlit dangereusement, la crainte de ce qui allait suivre le faisant trembler alors qu'il n'osait pas lâcher le sexe d'Harry.

-non, père, souffla-t-il, baissant les yeux.

-il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que je ne voulais plus entendre ce mot dans ta bouche, le réprimanda vertement l'adulte.

-je vous demande pardon...monsieur, sanglota misérablement Draco qui sentait venir le pire.

-il est bien trop facile de s'excuser...

il fallait qu'il parte, Harry se sentait soudain oppressé, la lueur dans les yeux de Malfoy Senior était terrible, quelque chose d'affreux allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre et il ne voulait pas être là quand elle surviendrait. Il comprit de quoi il s'agirait avant même que cela ne se produise: Lucius avait violemment tourné la tête d'Hermione avant de planter ses canines dans sa jugulaire et tandis qu'il buvait son sang, comme il l'avait fait de si nombreuse fois avec lui, l'homme labourait les reins de sa victime de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort à mesure que les cris se faisaient plus désespérés. Mais Hermione n'avait pas bu la potion avant de se faire mordre...

-arrêtez! S'écria Harry en se jetant sur le vampire pour le faire lâcher prise.

C'était sans espoir, il n'avait pas de baguette et la créature était bien trop forte pour lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il réfléchissait à un plan d'évasion et à chaque fois il en venait aux mêmes conclusions: sans magie, les humains n'étaient que des jouets pour les vampires. Pourtant, il ne se laissa pas gagner par le fatalisme, Hermione était la seule amie qui lui restait, elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Pas encore à cause de lui. Il tirait toujours sur les épaules de Lucius sans parvenir à le faire bouger d'un pouce quand les hurlements prirent fin brusquement.

Le silence qui suivit le vacarme le statufia sur place. Il regarda sans le voir, le vampire finir son repas tout en jouissant à l'intérieur de sa victime avec un râle écœurant. Quand il se releva, l'homme arborait un petit sourire satisfait tout en récupérant d'un coup de langue le liquide carmin qui maculait son menton. Il le regardait lui, Harry, d'un air triomphant, le mettant au défi de faire quoi que ce soit. Il savait qu'il était bien plus fort que lui et il s'en pourléchait les babines. Rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à cet homme que la soumission extrême qu'il développait chez ses victimes.

-son sang n'est pas aussi délectable que le tien, Harry. Approche, j'ai encore soif et j'ai comme une sensation d'inassouvi...

il écarta les cuisses pour que l'adolescent constate qu'il ne mentait pas, son sexe se tendait à nouveau attendant qu'il vienne s'en occuper. S'en fut trop pour Harry, l'état d'hébètement qui l'avait pris quand il avait réalisé que sa meilleure amie était morte sous ses yeux venait de faire place à une colère sans nom. Il fallait qu'il paye, il fallait qu'il souffre. Il fallait que Lucius Malfoy meurt.

Le jeune homme ne voyait plus rien, aveuglé par la haine il ne ressentait plus que ce torrent d'énergie qui déferlait en lui presque douloureusement. Quand il ne put plus le retenir, il lâcha prise, retombant sur le matelas dans le même mouvement, éreinté. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'y attarder, au dessus de lui un hurlement retentit, lui relevant tous les poils de la nuque. Il fut relevé de justesse par Draco au moment même où Lucius s'écroulait à l'endroit où il était deux secondes plus tôt en proie aux flammes qui le dévoraient voracement.

La vision de ce corps consumé par le feu était terrible, mais Harry était un garçon pragmatique et il ne s'y appesantit pas, préférant se retourner vers le reste de la salle où d'autres vampires étaient immolés sur place. Relevant prestement son pantalon, il attrapa Malfoy junior par le bras et se mit à courir vers Nott et Zambini dont les suceurs de sang faisaient heureusement partie des victimes de sa magie accidentelle.

La scène ressemblait à l'apocalypse, partout des hommes en feu hurlait en se dirigeant vers leur pairs dans l'espoir qu'ils les sauvent, tandis que ceux qui ne brûlaient pas les repoussaient à coup de sort d'entrave vu que les sorts de morts n'avaient aucun impact sur les leurs. Harry attrapa Nott qui ne semblait plus être capable de bouger, le regard absent fixé sur l'homme qui venait de le violer et qui hurlait à présent à la mort. Zambini, lui, était déjà debout et les attendait, la peur au ventre, non loin de la sortie.

-on y va, hurla le griffondor en tirant les deux serpentards derrière lui.

Profitant de la panique générale qu'il avait crée, les quatre adolescents se ruèrent à l'extérieur du manoir et Malfoy qui avait reprit ses esprits au bon moment, prit les devants et leur indiqua le chemin jusqu'à la sortie de la propriété. Ils avaient tout juste passé le portail que les premiers poursuivants se jetaient à leurs trousses en poussant des cris de rage à leur glacer le sang...

_voici donc venir la fin du premier chapitre!_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Bien? Complètement nul? _

_Dites-le moi^^_

_chapitre II: fuir_

_dans ce chapitre les quatre garçons tentent d'échapper à leur poursuivants tout en cherchant une solution pour disparaitre définitivement du monde magique. _

_Les Cullen n'apparaissent pas encore, mais ils ne vont pas tarder à faire leur entrée et croyez-moi, ça risque d'être explosif! _

_Pour ce qui est des viols dont on été victimes nos quatre héros, ils n'ont été que sous-entendu dans ce premier chapitre mais certaines parties seront plus détaillées dans le courant de l'histoire pour que l'on puisse comprendre les séquelles qu'ils subissent. _

_Cette histoire est assez sombre, il faut l'avouer, cependant elle ne le restera pas du début à la fin: imaginez donc deux secondes trois sorciers de sang pur dans le monde moldu et vous devriez comprendre de quoi il en retourne._

_Pour ce qui est des vampires, ils sont fidèles à ceux de Meyer quoique différents grâce à la potion de Voldemort parce que l'on est sorcier ou on ne l'est pas^^ _

_**ps: si je reçois 5 reviews je poste le chapitre suivant dans deux jours!**_

_**Alors reviewez-moi!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **dois-je vraiment le dire? Oui? Bon ok... les personnages, tout comme le monde dans lequel ils évoluent pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'entière propriété de J.K Rowling et de Stephenie Meyer. Hélas...

**Pairing: **HP/EC

**Rating:** M (pour viol au premier chapitre et scène érotique gay plus tard)

**Résumé:** abusés et salis par les mangemorts devenus des vampires assoiffés de sexe et de sang, Harry, Draco, Blaise et Théo fuient le monde magique et se retrouvent à Forks. Là, ils devront apprendre à calmer leur haine car sinon c'est eux qu'elle tuera...

** pauvre homophobe ne clique pas là!**

**ah...trop tard...**

**bon ben je te le dis maintenant alors, tu es présentement sur un truc infâme et dégueulasse que l'on nomme un slash, oui je sais, ça fait le même bruit que le ketchup qui éclabousse ton assiette après que tu l'ai secoué pendant 10 minutes. C'est justement là où je veux en venir, enfin plus ou moins... **

**trêve de bavardage, mieux vaut dire la vérité toute nue (mmmh nue... :p): **

**cette fic est une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes!**

**Voila c'est fait, je crois que c'est le moment d'aller te rincer les yeux^^**

_**un tout grand merci pour les reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et m'ont encourager à poster ce chapitre rapidement. **_

**Merci à: deb16, Lily Halloween, jtmsorry, caty, Yuya777, o Nani-san o, yumelly, mous, annalisa-black, yuseiko-chan, Kahorie et lilylys! **

_**Comme promis voici le chapitre II! **_

_**Merci aussi à Yuya777 pour ta critique positive envers mon Warning, je suis presque honteuse de ce que j'ai écrit mais heureusement, ça plait à quelqu'un^^**_

_**bonne lecture!**_

**Haine destructrice**

**Chapitre II: fuir**

**POV DRACO**

le manoir était en plein centre de Londres et, même si Draco ne l'aurait jamais reconnu devant témoins, c'était une chance que Potter soit avec eux. Sans lui, ils seraient très certainement morts à l'heure qu'il était.

Ils avaient à peine passé le portail de la propriété que le griffy avait prit les devants, voyant qu'il ne savait pas par où aller. Les exhortant parfaitement inutilement à courir plus vite, ils les avaient entrainé le long de rues désertes et angoissantes dans lesquelles le bruit de leur course se répétaient à l'infini, les effrayants davantage si c'était possible.

Le blond n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, l'air ne parvenait pas jusqu'à ses poumons et il avait plusieurs points de cotés, pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de détaler comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Les hurlements de colère s'étaient tu derrière eux ne faisant que renforcer la panique qui faisait battre le cœur des quatre garçons sur un rythme effréné. Au détour d'une ruelle, Blaise tendit une cape à Théo qui n'avait eu le temps que de remonter ses sous-vêtements et d'enfiler ses chaussures avant de s'enfuir et ils durent ralentir pour que le petit brun puisse passer sa tête dans le vêtement. Au vu de la taille, elle devait appartenir au violeur de Blaise mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire les difficile, ils n'en avaient ni le temps, ni le luxe.

Théo n'avait pas encore fini de s'habiller que Potter l'attrapait par le bras pour le forcer à avancer plus vite. Hélas c'était trop tard, deux vampires les avaient retrouvé et au sourire sadique qu'ils affichaient, ils ne comptaient assurément pas laisser passer leur chance de faire main basse sur les assassins du bras droit du maitre.

-je crois que l'on va avoir droit à une promotion, dit le plus petit des deux à son coéquipier.

Ils s'esclaffèrent bruyamment comme si c'était là la meilleure blague qu'ils avaient entendue de leur vie. Draco sentit une terreur glaciale relever tous les poils de ses bras. C'était la fin. Les mangemorts se jetèrent sur eux, griffes et crocs sortis, et le blond vit Potter protéger Théo de son corps de façon absurde avant de fermer les yeux et d'attendre le choc.

-Incendio! Hurla une voix tremblante de sanglots rageurs.

L'adolescent osa un regard et ce qu'il vit lui serra la gorge à lui en faire mal. Blaise, son ami toujours souriant, souvent charmeur et parfois poseur se tenait bien campé sur ses deux pieds, les joues ravagées par les larmes, le regard plus dur que celui de son père et la main tremblante tenant une baguette pointée sur deux silhouettes hurlant de douleur, brûlées vives par les flammes vengeresses.

Potter fut le premier à se ressaisir, il prit la baguette de la main du métis, jeta un silencio sur ses deux victimes, puis la mit dans sa poche avant d'attraper le bras de Blaise, qui ne parvenait pas à détacher le regard des vampires qui se liquéfiaient dans une odeur nauséabonde, et s'élança à nouveau dans les rues sombres, les trois autres sur ses talons.

Ils couraient plus vite encore et Draco ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il s'en fichait pourtant. Il courait pour sa vie. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une rue où s'entassaient des centaines de moldus rentrant et sortant des bars en riant, criant, chantant et buvant. Ils étaient heureux et ce fut douloureux pour les quatre garçons de voir que la vie continuait pour les autres malgré ce qu'ils avaient subi et la détresse dans laquelle ils étaient plongés jusqu'au cou en ce moment-même.

Potter ne marqua pas un temps d'arrêt avant de se fondre dans la foule, les entrainant avec lui, et de rentrer dans le pub le plus bondé qu'il put trouver. Avisant une table vide tout au fond de la pièce, il se rua dessus avant de se mettre à quatre pattes en dessous et de se coller au mur du plus près qu'il put. Ils firent tous comme lui et attendirent. Les mangemorts ne tarderaient pas à trouver leur deux condisciples incendiés dans la ruelle et ils n'auraient aucun mal à les suivre à la trace jusqu'à cette rue. Les quatre adolescents n'avaient plus qu'à compter sur l'odeur de tous ses moldus en furie pour, si pas masquer leur odeur, au moins mettre le flair des vampires en déroute.

Ils sursautèrent tous comme un seul homme quand l'un de leurs poursuivants entra dans le bar, scrutant tous les recoins du lieu enfumé et bruyant d'un regard acéré. Severus. Son parrain croisa son regard un bref instant qui sembla durer une éternité. Draco avait cessé de respirer. Est-ce que lui aussi lui ferait du mal? Est-ce qu'il demanderait au seigneur des ténèbres de l'avoir pour son plaisir si ce dernier le laissait en vie après ce qu'il venait de faire? Les larmes perlaient au coins de ses yeux quand le directeur de la maison Serpentard se retourna vers un second mangemort qui venait d'entrer. Ils échangèrent un mot et Severus sortit du café sans plus accorder un regard à son filleul. L'autre vampire le suivit en pestant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les adolescents osèrent timidement un coup d'œil hors de leur cachette avant de se relever s'apprêtant à tout instant à devoir se remettre à couvert, personne n'avait fait attention à ses quatre jeunes hommes tremblant en dessous d'une table, ils avaient bien mieux à faire que de s'inquiéter pour des inconnus. Un silence embarrassé s'abattit sur eux. Ils savaient tous ce que les autres avaient enduré, ils avaient enduré exactement la même chose. Ils avaient aussi vu le résultat de la colère de deux d'entre eux, Blaise et Potter. Ils avaient tué ce soir, l'un accidentellement, l'autre guidé par la rage et la haine. Ensembles, ils avaient partagé le pire et cela les liait irrémédiablement.

Du coin de l'œil, Draco vit Blaise tripoter inconsciemment l'ourlet de sa robe de sorcier, il semblait revivre les évènements de ce soir, les mâchoires serrées. Potter, lui, observait la salle à la recherche peut-être des vampires ou d'autre chose, qui sait, alors que Théo se pressait contre lui, une main secouée de tremblement pendue entre eux qui désirait visiblement s'accrocher à la chemise du griffondor.

-bien, que fait-on maintenant? Demanda le griffy à la ronde.

Personne ne lui répondit.

-je ne sais pas pour vous, maugréa-t-il de manière presque inaudible, mais en ce qui me concerne, il est hors de question que je retourne chez moi...

-d'après toi Potter, cracha Draco, y a-t-il quelqu'un à cette table qui désire retourner chez lui?

Le brun avait toujours su faire ressortir la combativité qui sommeillait en lui et pour une fois, il l'en remerciait. Son père était mort, brulé vif sous ses yeux, il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il en ressentait mais il était sûr d'une chose: ce n'était pas suffisant. Tous. Ils devaient tous payer et lui avait besoin de sortir la tête hors de l'eau, besoin de ressentir de la haine pour ne plus se sentir aussi minable, aussi sale. Il fallait qu'il morde, qu'il griffe, qu'il frappe, il fallait qu'il se débatte et se défende. Il fallait qu'il survive parce qu'un jour, il se vengerait. Il devait juste devenir plus fort et à présent qu'il était libre, il s'y emploierais à chaque seconde de sa vie.

-faites ce que vous voulez, siffla le brun dans sa direction ses yeux lançant des éclairs très convainquant, Allez voir Dumbledore, il vous protègera sûrement, mais ce sera sans moi.

À coté de lui, Théo ne put plus retenir son geste et agrippa fermement le bas de sa chemise en regardant droit devant lui. Le survivant se retourna vers lui et Draco crut qu'il allait chasser le petit serpentard d'un geste brusque, il avait d'ailleurs une réplique acerbe sur le bout de la langue, cependant, contre toute attente, Potter fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et retourna son attention vers la conversation.

-alors, que comptez-vous faire? Demanda-t-il plus calmement.

Il y avait beaucoup de non-dits dans son discours, mais il parlait à des serpentards et semblait compter sur ce fait. Sa question n'était pas désintéressée, comme eux, Il ne voulait pas que l'on sache ce qui lui était arrivé, il ne voulait pas que l'on se permette de le juger ou de jaser sur l'enfer qu'il avait dû traverser. S'ils avaient été honnêtes, les quatre garçons se seraient avoué leur désir de se cacher ensemble jusqu'à l'heure de la vengeance, mais ils ne l'étaient pas et les mots passaient difficilement le seuil de leurs lèvres.

-je ne veux pas qu'on sache, souffla Théo, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde et qu'on se dise que je... je ne veux pas.

Le petit brun n'avait jamais été belliqueux, Draco l'avait toujours vu fuir les confrontations, malheureusement, son caractère pacifique allait le faire couler à pique. Le blond avait bien vu la haine et la colère s'allumer dans le regard de Blaise et Potter depuis qu'ils étaient hors de la domination de leur geôlier, lui aussi ressentait la même chose et il avait l'impression d'avoir les idées parfaitement claires car elles ne se résumaient qu'à un mot « vengeance ». Théo n'était pas comme ça, il était terrorisé et le sentiment de culpabilité qu'ils ressentaient tous était décuplé chez lui. Potter passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le petit brun se serra contre lui, les yeux hermétiquement clos pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

-si vous voulez bénéficier d'une protection de la part du ministère de la magie, reprit le survivant d'une voix dure, il vous faudra témoigner, et là encore, il y a peu de chance qu'ils vous croient et je sais de quoi je parle. Fudge refuse de croire que Voldemort est de retour, il a peur de ce que cela implique pour lui.

Les trois serpentards s'étaient raidi à l'entente du nom du seigneur des ténèbres et Draco s'était même surprit à jeter un regard derrière son épaule mais il n'y avait que des moldus, trop occupés à boire et à danser pour se soucier de leurs problèmes.

-que nous propose-tu alors? Persiffla-t-il avec un brin d'ironie en se penchant par dessus la table vers sa Némésis, que l'on retourne au manoir en espérant que le maitre nous pardonne et nous offre à l'un de ses sbires?

Potter serra les poings, cependant c'est d'une voix posée qu'il répondit:

-j'ai peut-être une idée, j'y ai longuement réfléchi pendant qu'on était là-bas, seulement je ne pense pas qu'elle vous plaira...

-accouche Potter, le houspilla le blond avec véhémence, on n'a pas que ça à foutre! Je te rappelle qu'on a un nid de vampires aux trousses!

Une fois de plus le griffy parut sur le point de perdre son sang froid.

-les moldus, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-quoi les moldus? Enragea Draco qui ne voyait pas où le balafré voulait en venir.

Le survivant soupira.

-vous ne pouvez pas rentrer chez vous, énonça-t-il, vous ne voulez pas aller voir Dumbledore et Fudge n'en parlons pas. Or, comme tu l'a si bien fait remarquer, nous sommes toujours poursuivi par des vampires qui ne s'arrêteront sûrement pas avant de nous avoir tous retrouvé. Nous en savons trop. Si nous vivons du coté des moldus, on ne nous demandera rien, on recommencera tout de zéro et jamais ils ne penseront à aller nous chercher là.

Se rappelait-il de qui était en face de lui? Avait-il la moindre idée de ce qu'il proposait? Apparemment pas...

-tu rêve en couleurs Potter, le rabroua-t-il en le regardant comme s'il était un échappé de sainte-mangouste, jamais je ne mettrai les pieds du coté moldu!

Potter allait argumenter, cependant il n'en eu pas l'occasion: Blaise le prit de court.

-il a raison Draco, dit le métis en toute simplicité, même s'ils finissent par retourner le monde moldu, ça nous aura laissé un temps de répit.

Un temps de répit...quelle habile stratagème pour masquer ses véritables paroles. Ce dont parlait vraiment son ami était bien loin d'être un « temps de répit » il ne comptait sûrement pas se la couler douce, non, ce dont il parlait n'était ni plus ni moins que le temps d'un entrainement intensif, car comme tout bon serpentard, il n'avait pas encore fini d'essuyer l'affront qu'il pensait déjà à la réplique.

-bien, expose ton plan, ordonna Draco à Potter qui s'exécuta sans rechigner pour la première fois de leur existence à tous les deux.

**POV BLAISE**

Blaise se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un cauchemar alors qu'un objet étrange passait dans la rue donnant sur la ruelle dans laquelle ils avaient passé la nuit. Malgré les corps de Draco et de Potter qui l'entouraient, il grelottait misérablement autant de froid que de nervosité. Les bribes de son rêve encore à la lisière de son inconscient, il sentait presque physiquement l'intrusion de McNair, la sensation répugnante de ce corps étranger au plus profond de lui, les gémissements écœurants s'échappant de la gorge de son tortionnaire tandis qu'il donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus violents et ce petit sourire pervers qu'il lui lançait quand il avait fini son affaire tout en lui demandant s'il avait apprécié et s'il en voulait encore. Blaise avait eu le malheur de répondre non, la première fois. La sanction avait été terrible.

Le métis tenta de contrôler les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps, sans résultat. Au dessus de lui, le ciel s'éclaircissait doucement et il remercia Merlin de lui avoir permit de passer une nuit de plus dans ce monde pourri. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas avant d'avoir fait ce qu'il s'était juré d'accomplir.

La veille, en voyant les vampires se tordre de douleur sous l'effet d'un sort qu'IL avait lancé, il s'était senti fort et un sentiment de réconfort doux-amer l'avait réchauffé. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait tous les tuer, qu'il n'en reste plus un seul et surtout que Mcnair crève de ses mains. Seulement pour cela, il avait besoin d'entrainement parce que ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente n'avait été qu'une suite de coups de chance ahurissants.

Si le maitre avait opté pour la conversion de ses partisans en vampires, c'était loin d'être un choix fait à la légère. Seul le feu pouvait venir à bout de telles créatures et la plupart des sorts qui leur était destinés étaient soit dénaturés soit extrêmement affaiblis. Et c'était sans compter que leur capital magique avait probablement doublé depuis leur transformation. On aurait pu se demander pourquoi le lord n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité plus tôt, la raison en était pourtant fort simple. Avant qu'il ne parvienne à se procurer cette potion miraculeuse, Salazar seul savait où, les premières années du vampire ne tournait qu'autour de l'hémoglobine et la créature était à peine capable de penser à autre chose que la soif dévorante qui lui asséchait la gorge. Cela se calmait plus où moins une dizaine d'année plus tard, cependant même plusieurs siècles après la morsure, la soif persistait à se faire sentir cruellement et c'était ce pourquoi les vampires étaient si mal vu dans la société sorcière. Cela plus le fait qu'ils se nourrissaient de sang humain uniquement, bien évidement.

Avec sa petite potion miraculeuse, le seigneur des ténèbres avait évité tous ses petits désagréments à ses troupes et avait créé l'armée parfaite: fidèle, immortelle et dévouée à la cause. Ajouté à cela un glamourie effectué dans toutes les règles de l'art pour masquer les petits défauts comme les yeux rouge sang, la peau blanche et la soudaine beauté surnaturelle et le tour était joué. Bien entendu, il restait le feu mais là encore ce n'était que grâce à la bêtise des vampires que les quatre adolescents avaient pu en profiter car des potions ignifuges cela existait et ce n'était pas bien compliqué d'en brasser. À présent, plus jamais le maitre ne laisserait sortir ses sbires sans cette protection et leur dernière faiblesse n'existerait plus, faisant d'eux des immortels, presque des dieux. Le monde de la magie n'était déjà pas préparé au retour des mangemorts, il l'était encore moins maintenant que l'ennemi avait de tels pouvoirs et cette fois-ci, nul doute que ce serait le coté des ténèbres qui l'emporterait. Blaise frissonna. Comment arriver à bout de telles créatures?

Se secouant un peu pour se redonner du courage, le métis se releva sur son séant et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. La veille, ils avaient mis au point un plan d'attaque pour disparaitre du monde sorcier et il était loin d'être de tout repos. En se penchant par dessus Potter pour le réveiller sans trop le brusquer, Blaise vit que Théo s'était pelotonné dans l'étreinte du Griffondor qui le serrait étroitement contre lui. Il sourit, il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à ses deux là pour oublier leurs préjugés, le griffy avait toujours su instinctivement qui avait le plus besoin de protection et fidèle à sa maison, il n'avait pas pu laisser Théo démuni. Le petit brun, quant à lui, avait vite comprit que Potter le protégerait sans faillir. C'était lui qui l'avait attrapé par la main pour le faire sortir du manoir, lui qui l'avait presque porté en le tirant derrière lui pour qu'il coure plus vite, lui encore qui avait fait barrage de son corps pour le protéger des deux vampires quand bien même il n'avait aucune chance de survivre à leur assaut, et lui toujours qui lui avait offert le soutien réconfortant de ses bras quand la tension s'était brusquement apaisée dans le bar.

À contre-cœur, Blaise les secoua tout les deux avec le plus de douceur qu'il pu ce qui ne les empêcha pas de se relever en sursaut, le griffondor masquant aussitôt le petit serpentard de son corps. Le métis eut une moue ironique que Potter ne pu, hélas, pas voir sans ses lunettes. Se retournant vers Draco, il fut tout aussi doux sans que cela ne change quelque chose. Les quatre garçons avaient les yeux ouverts et la peur qui avait tendu chacun de leur muscle pendant le nuit revint au galop.

-allons-y, dit Potter en prenant la direction des opérations, techniquement la majorité des mangemorts devraient être en train de travailler et je ne crois pas que Voldemort soit suffisamment bête pour les envoyer en masse sur une mission pendant leurs heures de bureau au risque de déclarer son retour au monde sorcier. On devrait pouvoir aller à Gringotts sans trop de problème.

Ce petit laïus n'était là uniquement que pour motiver et rassurer les troupes, ils le savaient tous, mais cela eut tout de même l'effet escompté. Ils se levèrent en s'étirant une dernière fois, tentant de faire disparaitre la sensation dérangeante d'angoisse qui grossissait dans leur poitrine, et suivirent le survivant à travers les rues de Londres d'un pas pressé.

Le trajet jusqu'au chemin de Traverse se fit dans le silence le plus complet, les adolescents lançaient des regards furtifs dans toutes les directions, persuadés d'être suivi. Théo et Potter échangèrent leurs vêtements pour que le sauveur du monde sorcier puisse cacher son illustre cicatrice. En effet, il était censé avoir disparu depuis plus de deux semaines et son retour soudain au beau milieu de la rue commerçante la plus fréquentée d'Angleterre risquait bien de faire désordre.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin à couvert, le brun entra au chaudron baveur, se dirigea vers la cour arrière ouvrit le passage grâce à la baguette que Blaise avait volée à son « maitre » quand celui-ci s'était mis à faire la torche humaine et se dirigea tout droit vers la banque des sorciers dans laquelle il pénétra sans marquer un temps d'arrêt. Une fois dans le hall, il repéra rapidement ce qu'il cherchait.

-bonjour Mr Grippesec, dit-il en s'accoudant au comptoir, je voudrais retirer de l'argent de mon coffre.

Le gobelin leva son horrible figure vers eux et les dévisagea tout à son aise. Il hocha alors la tête comme à une question qu'ils lui auraient posée.

-votre clef? Demanda-t-il d'une voix de crécelle.

Potter sembla embarrassé.

-je ne l'ai pas, avoua-t-il, penaud.

-je m'en doutais un peu. Suivez-moi.

La créature sauta de sa chaise tout en attrapant un énorme trousseau de clefs qui devaient bien être plus lourde qu'elle. D'une main, elle les invita à la suivre derrière le comptoir et les entraina en direction du couloir des bureaux privés avant de les inviter à prendre place dans l'un d'entre eux. Blaise savait qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre ici, les gobelins refusaient de se lier avec un camp comme avec l'autre, ils avaient bien trop à perdre s'ils le faisaient et étaient donc parfaitement neutres. Malgré tout, il se sentait étouffer dans un endroit aussi petit avec pour seule issue la porte qui se trouvait derrière eux. Il avait envie que tout cela finisse, qu'ils puissent retourner dehors et respirer enfin convenablement.

Farfouillant dans une pile de documents aussi gigantesque qu'instable, Grippesec en ressortit un parchemin qu'il posa devant Potter avec une plume d'argent puis il ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir une sphère transparente dans laquelle flottaient des volutes de fumée bleues un instant et rouges ou vertes celui d'après.

-poussez votre main à l'intérieur et attendez que je vous dise de la retirer.

Le griffondor fit ce qu'il lui était demandé et introduisit sa main dans la matière gélatineuse qui s'adapta parfaitement. La fumée vira à l'orange puis au jaune avant de prendre la couleur d'un joli vert forêt. Alors le gobelin récupéra l'artefact et le déposa sur le bureau devant eux où il devint opaque. Peu à peu des lettres s'inscrivirent sur la surface pour former un nom « Harry James Potter ».

-bien, fit la créature de sa voix grinçante, signez ici et là. En tant que majeur, vous avez désormais pleinement accès à votre coffre. Je vous ferai accompagner pour que vous puissiez prendre ce qu'il vous faut, voici la clef de rechange.

L'adolescent prit l'objet qu'il mit directement dans sa poche et le banquier se tourna vers Draco à l'étonnement de tous.

-Mr Malfoy, mes sincères condoléances. Si vous voulez bien.

Il lui tendit la sphère redevenue transparente sous le regard ahuri de l'héritier Malfoy. Comment pouvait-il savoir que Lucius était mort la nuit dernière?

-nos livres de comptes nous on fait état d'un changement de possesseur cette nuit. La fortune Malfoy est dès à présent au nom de Draco Lucius Malfoy, après vérification vous pourrez prendre possession de vos biens.

Ce fut bien le nom de Draco qui se grava sur la boule et il put signer les papiers que Grippesec lui tendit. Cela ne s'arrêta pas là pourtant, le gobelin tendit l'objet magique à Blaise puis à Théo. Le métis sentait vraiment l'angoisse le prendre à la gorge, depuis hier ils étaient bien trop chanceux pour que cela soit normal, il se passait quelque chose et il sentait que ça n'allait pas leur plaire du tout. Dans leur plan, ils n'avaient compté que sur la fortune Potter et voila qu'ils se retrouvaient avec l'argent des Zambini, des Malfoy et des Nott en plus. Pourquoi auraient-ils besoins des ressources de pas moins de quatre familles de sang pur? Était-ce juste d'accepter? Est-ce que ça n'allait pas leur retomber dessus? Il n'avait jamais été superstitieux, mais aujourd'hui il voyait des mauvais signes partout...

-nous aurions besoin d'argent moldu, osa Potter quand tous les papiers furent en ordre.

Le banquier se fendit d'un autre hochement de tête et sortit quatre morceaux de plastique doré qu'il leur tendit. Blaise regarda le sien, son nom y était inscrit et en dessous une suite de chiffres sans queue ni tête. Quel genre d'artefact était-ce là?

-vous connaissez le mode de fonctionnement? Les interrogea la créature.

Aucun des trois sang pur n'eut le courage d'avouer son ignorance et ce fut Potter qui répondit, sûr de lui.

-oui. Et pour le code?

-le premier code que vous taperez sera celui que vous aurez choisi, lui assura énigmatiquement le gobelin.

-bien, conclut le survivant au soulagement de Blaise, merci beaucoup, Mr Grippesec.

-nous sommes à l'écoute du moindre des désirs de nos meilleurs clients, Mr Potter. Avez-vous besoin de prendre quelque chose dans votre coffre.

Malheureusement pour le métis, Potter répondit par l'affirmative et il en fut quitte pour un petit tour en wagonnet dans les profondeurs abyssales de Gringotts.

°°OoO°°

la visite du coffre Potter fut un véritable défi pour les jeunes hommes que les espaces sombres et humides angoissaient et ce fut donc avec un plaisir évident qu'ils ressortirent tous les quatre à l'air libre, le griffy bien caché sous la capuche de sa cape deux fois trop grande. Ils n'étaient cependant pas rassurés et c'est à nouveau d'un pas rapide qu'ils remontèrent la rue en sens inverse. C'est alors que Théo s'arrêta brusquement, faisant remonter le cœur dans la gorge de chacun.

-on peut aller chez Fleury et Bott? Demanda-t-il en fixant la devanture du magasin avec envie.

-Théo ce ne serait pas très prudent, fit Potter visiblement ennuyé de devoir le lui refuser, mieux vaut partir au plus vite d'ici.

Le petit brun se retourna vers lui, les yeux larmoyant. C'était à peine si sa lèvre ne tremblotait pas.

-s'il te plait, supplia-t-il en agrippant le bas de sa chemise comme un petit enfant, je n'en ai que pour deux minutes. Juste un livre.

Le survivant tenta de détourner le regard pour ne pas voir la petite bouille que faisait Théodore mais il dû s'avouer vaincu.

-d'accord, céda-t-il, mais dépêche toi!

Le petit brun fit un immense sourire qui les réchauffa tous de l'intérieur et le groupe s'engouffra donc dans la librairie tandis que Draco levait les yeux au ciel sans pour autant faire le moindre commentaire sur la scène qui venait de se passer. Théo n'était pas comme ça à l'accoutumé, il ne demandait pas la protection pas plus que la permission de qui que ce soit pour faire ce qu'il avait envie. Hélas, ce dernier mois l'avait changé et il avait peur que cela recommence mais aussi que Potter se détourne de lui à cause d'une parole qu'il aurait dite ou d'un geste qu'il aurait fait, le laissant seul dans le noir. En même pas 24 h, le griffondor était devenu l'unique béquille de Théo et Blaise pressentait que ce ne serait pas un rôle facile à tenir parce que son ami aurait énormément besoin d'attention et peut-être bien de tendresse. Parce qu'il se sentait responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé puisqu'il n'était pas parvenu à tuer un jeune moldu, il fallait que quelqu'un soit là pour lui dire qu'il avait tort et pour le consoler quand il le réaliserait bel et bien. D'une certaine façon, Théo était redevenu un enfant: faible et fragile.

Comme il l'avait promis, il ne mit que quelques minutes à trouver le livre qu'il voulait et Blaise s'étonna du titre de l'ouvrage: « les ennemis des vampires » le petit brun aurait-il lui aussi envie de vengeance? Après que Potter, le seul qui avait prit de l'argent sorcier à la banque, eut réglé les achats, ils sortirent et s'engouffrèrent aussitôt dans le bâtiment des hiboux postaux. Blaise, Draco et Potter regardèrent le dernier de la clique attraper plume et parchemin avant de rédiger une courte missive qu'il attacha à la patte d'un hibou moyen-duc. Une fois l'oiseau envolé, il revint vers eux et ils sortirent de la boutique.

Pour vivre dans le monde moldu, les sorciers avaient besoin de papiers en règle, tout un tas de paperasse à laquelle le métis n'avait rien comprit mais qu'il savait importante. Théo avait un contact, un homme un peu louche leur avait-il dit, qui pouvait falsifier ce genre de documents assez rapidement contre toutefois une solide rémunération. Ils n'avaient pas le choix de toute façon, c'était ça ou rien, voila pourquoi ils lui avait envoyé une lettre en espérant qu'il serait au point de rendez-vous indiqué. Les hiboux postaux ne pourraient pas retrouver la trace des jeunes gens, ils ne pourraient donc pas recevoir de réponse s'il leur en envoyait une ce qui les avait forcé à donner un rendez-vous fixe à l'homme en croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne leur fasse pas faux bond.

Ils passaient devant le glacier Florian Fortarôme quand Théo se cramponna pour la seconde fois à la chemise de Potter, les yeux brillants. La situation aurait pu être comique si elle ne démontrait pas à ce point l'état déplorable du psychique du serpentard.

-Harry, fit-il de sa petite voix suppliante en regardant avec insistance le glacier servir une immense glace aux trois parfum à une petite fille, s'il-te-plait...

le griffondor n'eut pas la force de refuser, il n'essaya même pas et Blaise ne put l'en blâmer. Comment refuser une glace à Théo après tout ce qu'il avait vécu? À quel point fallait-il être inhumain pour faire ça? Bien sûr, eux aussi avait subi la même chose mais ce n'était pas pareil, tous les trois survivaient grâce à l'idée de vengeance et ce n'était pas un sorbet qui les aiderait à aller mieux. Le petit brun non plus cela dit, cependant, ce qui lui mettait vraiment du baume au cœur c'était le comportement de Potter vis-à-vis de lui, protecteur et prévenant. Il avait besoin que le griffy lui offre cette glace, parce que c'était ce qu'un grand frère ferait pour son petit frère et Blaise se rendit compte que c'était exactement ça que son ami recherchait. Potter était la représentation même du courage, de la force et de l'héroïsme: le grand frère parfait en somme.

Ce fut en silence qu'ils firent la queue, même Draco n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Il fixait toutefois Potter et Théo, devant eux, l'air de soupeser le pour et le contre. Est ce que le balafré était suffisamment bien pour s'occuper de son ami, paraissait-il se demander. Blaise lui ne doutait plus, il avait toujours cru que le griffondor était un type emporté et sans une once de patience, il venait de lui prouver le contraire. Il n'y avait pas deux mois, il ne pouvait pas entendre parler d'un serpentard sans arborer une moue dédaigneuse et belliqueuse et voila qu'aujourd'hui, sans transition, il s'occupait de l'un d'entre eux comme s'il était de sa famille.

-une boule surprise et une à la patacitrouille, demanda le griffy à la place de son protégé avant de se tourner vers eux, vous ne voulez rien?

Ils hochèrent tous les deux négativement la tête, Blaise se faisant la réflexion qu'il n'était peut-être pas très prudent d'afficher le héros du monde sorcier censé être disparu avec une telle désinvolture. Et si un coup de vent soulevait le capuchon? Ou si quelqu'un reconnaissait sa voix? Quoi qu'il en soit, rien de dramatique ne survint et ils purent enfin se diriger pour de bon vers la sortie, Théo mangeant sa glace avec appétit.

-vous pensiez que l'on ne vous retrouverait pas? Siffla brusquement une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers le vampire souriant de toutes ses dents. Lui aussi voulait une promotion très certainement, d'autant qu'il ne devait pas être très important dans la hiérarchie du nid vu que Blaise ne parvint pas à le reconnaitre. Potter sortit la baguette de sa poche, le métis la lui avait laissé reconnaissant qu'il était un duelliste plus doué que lui, et la pointa sur le mangemort qui se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

-tu veux me mettre le feu au beau milieu d'une rue commerçante? Grinça-t-il sournoisement, je t'en prie, seulement laisse moi juste te dire que tu perd ton temps. Nous ne nous faisons jamais avoir deux fois de la même manière...

-ah bon? Ironisa le griffondor d'une voix parfaitement Malfoyenne, alors comment appelez vous le barbecue en plein air d'hier soir? Une réduction d'effectif aléatoire?

Le vampire gronda.

-mais vous avez peut-être raison, dit-il, mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable une troisième fois...

et il leva la baguette vers le ciel.

-Mosmordre, susurra-t-il les yeux dans ceux du partisan de Voldemort.

En un instant ce fut la panique complète, tout le monde hurlait, criait, des enfants pleuraient et des mamans désespérées appelaient leur progénitures en bousculant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin. C'était la débandade, la marque des ténèbres flottait sinistrement au dessus de la rue marchande heureuse un instant plus tôt.

Les quatre fuyards ne demandèrent pas leur reste et s'enfuirent à nouveau à toutes jambes. En percutant un homme qui courait à contre-sens, la glace de Théo tomba, s'écrasant au sol avant d'être piétinée par la foule paniquée. Le jeune homme se retourna les larmes aux yeux, le bras tendu vers le premier petit bout de bonheur qui lui avait été offert depuis longtemps et se serait bien jeté à genoux sur le sol pour en déplorer la perte si son nouveau grand frère ne l'avait pas retenu par le poignet et entrainé de force avec lui.

En quelques instants ils se retrouvèrent du coté moldu où ils détalèrent comme des lapins, mettant un maximum de distance entre eux et leur poursuivant. Essoufflés, ils reprirent leur souffle dans un quartier peu accueillant aux immenses murs de béton gris qu'aucune plante ne venait égailler. Après être passé par les rues commerçantes du Londres moldu, les vampires devraient peiner à retrouver leur trace et leur permettre de prendre une petite pause.

-eh beh, ahana Blaise, tu t'y connais en mouvement de panique, toi. Après le feu, la marque des ténèbres. T'en a d'autres des comme ça?

Il devait avouer qu'il était impressionné. Face au vampire, le griffy avait semblé n'avoir aucune peur, répondant du tac au tac avec panache, pourtant, ses genoux qui tremblaient démentaient cette impression et ce fut surtout cela qui rendait le métis perplexe. Comment avait-il fait pour garder un tel sang froid?

-hélas non, répondit Potter la tête entre les cuisses, la prochaine fois je compte sur toi...

ils rirent tous nerveusement pour évacuer la peur qui leur nouait l'estomac à tous. Quand ils purent respirer à peu près normalement le griffondor reprit la parole, d'un ton plus directif cette fois. Le ton qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il dirigeait les opérations.

-on va prendre le métro pour bien mélanger nos odeurs avec celles des moldus et leur faire perdre notre trace. Il leur faudra pas mal de temps avant de trouver la station à laquelle on sera descendu. Ensuite on ira prendre une chambre dans un motel et de là on ira directement au cybercafé si on est pas encore morts de fatigue.

Il aurait parlé le mandarin que le résultat aurait été le même, il n'y eut toutefois aucune question. Tout le monde désirait ardemment se mettre à l'abri le plus loin de là possible. Le brun les conduisit donc jusqu'à un tunnel dans lequel il s'engouffra en se mêlant à une foule compacte de moldus. À vrai dire, voir tant de monde dans un espace si réduit avait quelque chose d'angoissant et Blaise sentit qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps là-dedans.

Suivant Potter comme des petits chiens, les trois serpentards allèrent avec lui au guichet où il demanda quatre tickets. Les vert et argent s'interrogèrent du regard, s'assurant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait compris de quoi il en retournait. Après que l'homme fripé et aigri derrière sa vitre lui ai fait une demande obscure, le brun sortit la carte dorée que leur avait remis Grippesec et l'inséra dans un drôle de réceptacle muni de touches numérotées de 0 à 9. Suivant le mouvement du griffondor, ils se penchèrent tous vers l'artefact moldu afin d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Comment fonctionnait cet étrange morceau de plastique pour faire sortir de l'argent? Potter se retourna vers eux entre l'énervement et l'interrogation ce à quoi ils rendirent, à l'unanimité, une regard vide et morne. Il haussa les épaules et se retourna vers l'engin pour taper une fois sur le 1, puis sur le 5, suivi du 8 et du 4. deux secondes plus tard, la chose émit trois sons stridents l'un après l'autre provoquant le contentement autant du survivant que du guichetier. Mais où était l'argent? Le brun récupéra la carte ainsi que les morceaux de papier cartonné que lui tendait l'homme d'un geste brusque, puis se replongea à corps perdu dans la masse dense de moldus qui se pressaient les uns aux autres.

Ils descendirent une autre volée de marches avant de parvenir sur une espèce de quai miniature. Quel que soit le train qui arriverait là, il serait minuscule et Blaise prévoyait d'avance qu'il allait se retrouver écrasé de tous les cotés. Ce n'était pas difficile à conclure au vu du nombre de gens qui s'entassaient comme animaux le long de la voie. Quel était donc ce monde barbare?

Et en effet, comme il l'avait craint, le métis se retrouva bel et bien coincé entre une vieille tenant un roquet dans ses bras et une jeune femme aux vêtements, sac, cheveux, yeux, ongles, lèvres noirs parlant toute seule d'une voix morne tout en tenant un objet sur son oreille qui devait être douloureuse. Les moldus n'avaient-ils rien de plus pratique contre les otites?

Lorsqu'il put enfin sortir de cet enfer présent à peine quelques mètres sous terre, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, le serpentard aurait bien embrassé le sol s'il n'avait pas été un sang pur élevé dans la plus stricte tradition, à coté de lui il vit à leur expression que Draco et Théo n'était pas loin d'en arriver à de telles extrêmes eux aussi. Potter ne leur laissa toutefois pas le temps de reprendre goût à la vie qu'il était déjà reparti en les laissant en arrière. Ils hâtèrent donc le pas et son nouveau petit frère calqua son pas sur le sien. Ce n'était pas qu'une passade, Théo avait réellement besoin du griffy pour s'en sortir et si pour cela Blaise devait oublier ses vieilles rancunes, alors pas de problèmes c'était déjà fait. Draco par contre...

ils étaient en face d'un hôtel complètement en ruine dont les volets pendaient lamentablement hors de leurs gonds et d'où s'échappaient toutes sortes de bruits peu engageants comme des disputes de couples ivres et des hurlements de bébés affamés quand celui qui avait été leur guide jusque là se retourna vers eux pour leur dire d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux:

-on va passer la nuit ici.

-c'est une blague? S'écria Draco.

Blaise pensait comme lui mais comme le blond se débrouillait toujours très bien pour faire passer le message, il n'intervint pas. Il en fut hélas pour ses frais.

-il faut une carte d'identité moldue pour pouvoir entrer dans les autres, siffla le survivant en le fusillant du regard, ici tout ce qu'ils te demandent c'est de quoi payer. Alors tu choisis Malfoy, c'est ça ou tu passe une seconde nuit dans la rue. Fait ce que tu veux, mais moi j'y vais.

Ils n'eurent pas vraiment le choix et c'est avec des pieds de plombs et un regard rageur pour Draco qu'ils le suivirent à l'intérieur du...bâtiment. Tous les trois avaient espéré pouvoir se prélasser dans un lit convenable et surtout dans un bain de la taille d'une piscine. À l'accueil où attendaient une femme plus vieille que Dumbledore, maquillée comme un carré d'as et la clope au bec, le même manège qu'au guichet du petit train se déroula sous leurs yeux. Potter sortit sa carte après avoir demandé deux chambres et tapa les 4 mêmes chiffres avant que l'engin ne refasse ses trois cris stridents, provoquant un bref hochement de tête de la femme qui leur tendit deux clefs accrochées à des blocs de bois numéroté que le griffondor attrapa avant de monter les escaliers en testant la solidité des marches du bout du pied et en prenant soin d'éviter les trous dans lesquelles un hippogriffe aurait pu tomber.

Les chambres étaient miteuses mais au moins y avaient-ils des lits. Blaise se retrouva dans la chambre de Draco, Théo ayant prit possession de celle de Potter d'autorité. Au moins passerait-il une bonne nuit entre les bras protecteurs de son nouveau frère. Blaise eut un sourire avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, s'ils avaient su un jour qu'ils en arriveraient à faire suffisamment confiance à un griffondor pour leur confier leur vie et que le dit griffondor s'en soucieraient réellement...

**POV THEO**

Théo se réveilla dans un doux cocon de chaleur, entouré de bras protecteurs. Comme la précédente, la nuit avait été dure, ponctuée de cauchemar tous plus sordides les uns que les autres, mais il n'était plus seul. En se rencognant dans l'étreinte d'Harry, il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient plus deux dans le lit mais quatre et que Draco le couvait au même titre que le griffondor, leurs têtes se touchant au dessus de la sienne. S'ils ouvraient les yeux dans cette position, il ne faudrait même pas attendre le petit déjeuner pour avoir droit à la première joute verbale de la journée aussi Théo fit-il ce qu'il pouvait pour les séparer sans les réveiller.

Les paupières du survivant papillonnèrent avant que deux orbes émeraude ne se fixe sur lui et qu'un léger sourire ne fleurisse sur les lèvres de l'adolescent encore à moitié endormi. Le petit serpentard répondit au sourire un peu timidement, sentant son cœur battre plus vite et envoyer une onde de chaleur dans son corps. Quand Harry le regardait, il savait qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arriver, qu'il le protégerait, parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait à maintes reprises depuis leur échappée belle et qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir l'abandonner. Pas encore. Seulement Théo tremblait à l'idée qu'il se rende compte qu'il était loin d'être suffisamment bien pour mériter son attention et qu'il se détourne de lui.

Oh, il savait que c'était entièrement sa faute et que ce ne serait que normal que le griffondor le délaisse, après tout c'était lui qui était faible et qui n'avait pas pu tuer le moldu qu'on lui avait présenté et à cause de ça, le seigneur des ténèbres avait été obligé de le punir. Tout était à cause de lui et il ne blâmait personne. Juste lui. Pour sa faiblesse et sa couardise aussi. Harry le prit soudain par la nuque et l'emprisonna dans une étreinte puissante comme s'il voulait le faire entrer dans son corps pour qu'il ne lui arrive plus rien. Théo ferma les yeux savourant l'impression de sécurité qu'il dégageait, c'était bon.

Le serpentard n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, en attente de l'attention de quelqu'un. Avant il se promenait de sa démarche fière et froide et regardait tout le monde de haut parce qu'ils avaient besoin des autres. Lui n'en avait jamais ressenti ne serait-ce que l'envie. Jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait perdu sa langue qui savait si bien remettre les gens à leur place et son regard qui les avaient toujours découragé de venir l'ennuyer, à présent il était complètement démuni, faible et brisé, et il fallait que quelqu'un tienne ce rôle à sa place. Blaise et Draco n'aurait pas pu, ils le connaissaient trop bien à l'inverse d'Harry avec qui il n'avait pas à se conduire comme avant et puis ses deux amis avaient été élevés comme lui, ils étaient trop froid pour lui offrir ce qu'il avait si ardemment besoin. Par exemple, aucun d'eux n'aurait pu le prendre dans ses bras comme le faisait Harry à cet instant précis sans ce sentir horriblement gêné.

Autour d'eux, les serpentards se réveillèrent peu à peu. Ils avaient dormi bien plus de dix heures, hier il n'était pas midi quand ils étaient parti se coucher, exténués. Soudain, en dessous de son oreille, le ventre du survivant gronda bruyamment et son propriétaire se mit à rigoler doucement. Théo le suivit dans son hilarité naissante, ils ne riaient pas vraiment du bruit en lui-même mais plus de la perspective du petit déjeuner qu'ils allaient pouvoir s'offrir. C'était un rire de joie, mais c'était aussi un rire pour se rassurer dans la chambre glauque dans laquelle ils avaient passé la nuit.

-pourquoi riez-vous comme ça? Demanda Blaise en passant la tête par dessus l'épaule d'Harry alors que Draco se retournait en grognant dans son coin.

-je crois qu'Harry a faim, répondit Théo sur un ton espiègle en lançant une œillade pleine de sous entendus au survivant.

-moi aussi je meurs de faim, fit Blaise en posant son menton sur le bras du griffondor dans un geste défaitiste.

Ils partirent tous les trois d'un autre rire alors même qu'il n'y avait là rien de drôle, mais cela leur fit du bien.

-vous avez pas bientôt fini, non? S'énerva Draco en se retournant vers eux avec un regard typiquement Malfoyen.

-il n'est pas du matin, lui, constata Harry d'une voix neutre.

Les deux autres rirent de plus belle, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter, et entre deux gloussements Théo lui dit:

-ah non, ça pas du tout...

Et le griffondor se joignit à eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne parviennent plus à respirer, évacuant le stress par brassée entière hors de leur corps tandis que le blond maugréait dans son coin. Lorsqu'ils eurent à peu près reprit leur souffle, Harry se leva et s'étira en baillant avec conviction.

-allez, on y va. J'aimerais pouvoir manger avant d'aller le voir.

« le » désignait Adalphus Blaten, le sorcier qui devrait leur fournir le laissé-passer pour le monde moldu. Théo angoissait un peu à l'idée de faire appel à lui, il était certain qu'il leur ferait les papiers, l'homme ne pouvait pas dire non à l'argent, toutefois c'était le même vice qui lui faisait craindre le pire. Et s'il les vendait au seigneur des ténèbres contre quelques galions?

Quand Draco, d'une extrême mauvaise humeur, eut daigné se lever et qu'ils eurent tous prit une douche de laquelle ils eurent beaucoup de mal à sortir, Harry les embarqua une fois de plus dans les rues de Londres et après avoir reprit ce qu'il appelait le « métro » ils furent à nouveau à proximité du centre. Le griffondor ne mit pas longtemps à trouver une petite restauration moldue et c'est avec beaucoup d'anticipation qu'ils attendirent que le petit-déjeuner arrive. Draco fixait la table avec envie, s'attendant à ce que les quatre menus complets qu'ils avaient commandé y apparaissent comme ils en avaient l'habitude quand l'arrivée d'une serveuse, habillée d'une bien étrange façon avec sa robe trop courte lignée blanc et rose, portant le repas les prirent au dépourvu. Les moldus étaient vraiment étranges...

ce fut encore Harry qui les sauva de l'embarras en remerciant la jeune femme qui déposa le plateau devant lui avant d'en faire autant chez Théo et de repartir en cuisine. L'héritier Malfoy n'allait pas tarder à faire de son nez en raison de la lenteur exagérée du service lorsqu'elle réapparut en portant les deux derniers plateaux qu'elle déposa devant eux avant de retourner à ses autres clients.

Ce fut le meilleur petit-déjeuner que Théo eut mangé dans sa vie. Après le régime de pain sec et d'eau sucrée auquel ils avaient étés réduits, les œufs brouillés, les croissants et la confiture avait un gout de paradis. Il ne manquait vraiment plus qu'un jus de citrouille pour faire descendre le tout, mais ils durent se contenter d'un thé qui tout compte fait n'était pas si mauvais. Le monde moldu n'avait apparemment pas que des mauvais cotés.

Repus, Harry se dirigea vers le comptoir où il ressortit à nouveau sa carte pour la mettre dans l'engin noir avant d'appuyer sur les quatre chiffres que Théo connaissait maintenant par cœur. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il lui demande comment cela fonctionnait. Pourquoi la moldue paraissait satisfaite des trois sifflements stridents de la machine alors qu'elle n'avait pas reçu d'argent? Suffisait-il d'arracher ce bruit à l'artefact moldu pour avoir ce que l'on voulait? Les moldus manquaient cruellement de bon sens...

-on va se diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous, leur dit Harry lorsqu'ils furent sorti du petit restaurant, il y a un centre commercial là-bas. Vous avez besoin de vêtements, les gens vous regardent bizarrement et on attire trop l'attention. On a beau être à Londres, des adolescents qui porte des capes ce n'est pas très courant...

°°OoO°°

ils arrivèrent devant un immense bâtiment dans lequel s'engouffraient déjà des centaines de moldus extatiques et pressés. Les foules avaient tendance à les angoisser tous les quatre, c'est donc sans perdre de temps qu'ils entrèrent dans le hall d'accueil où le griffondor les firent monter sur escalier mobile ce qui fit très légèrement remonter les moldus dans l'estime des serpentards.

Ce fut quand ils entrèrent dans l'une des boutiques qui se tassaient à l'étage que l'enfer s'ouvrit pour de bon sous leurs pieds. Draco était blanc comme un linge et fixait d'un regard absent les étalages de vêtements qui lui faisaient face.

-qu'est ce que c'est que ça, Potter? Fit-il d'une voix atone.

Le survivant leva les yeux au ciel.

-des vêtements, Malfoy, répondit-il sarcastiquement, dépêche toi de trouver quelque chose on doit être au parc dans moins de deux heures.

Et il partit se perdre entre les rayons en laissant Draco sur place. Pas vraiment à l'aise, Théo le suivit prenant soin d'observer et de reproduire le moindre de ses gestes. Blaise, derrière lui, en faisait tout autant. Il prit plusieurs articles, après avoir regardé à l'intérieur sans raison évidente, qu'il posa sur son bras avant de se diriger vers le fond du magasin, les deux serpentards l'imitèrent.

-j'ai trouvé, fit Draco qui les avait rattrapé.

Il jetait un regard dubitatif à une robe complètement noire aux longues manches et au col largement ouvert sur la poitrine. Les deux autres serpentards jugeaient le bout de tissu d'un œil expert lorsqu'Harry explosa de rire, se penchant en avant en se tenant les côtes. Il semblait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, à chaque fois qu'il relevait la tête pour parler il jetait un regard à la robe et repartait de plus belle.

-je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Potter? Siffla Draco qui n'appréciait pas du tout que l'on se moque de lui.

-c'est...c'est pour les filles, parvint-il à articuler difficilement, les larmes aux yeux.

Les trois vert et argent se retournèrent vers la robe traitresse la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

-je ne vois pas pourquoi, fit remarquer Théo d'un ton neutre, elle me parait très bien. La coupe est un peu osée mais sinon ça va.

Harry se releva péniblement et hocha la tête de droite à gauche, son sérieux revenu.

-non, ça ne va pas. Avec ça on attirera encore plus l'attention, il faut s'habiller comme les moldus. Prenez un pantalon et un haut, une chemise ou un tee-shirt. On prendra les sous-vêtements après.

Devant leur air ahuri, il leur montra ce qu'était un « pantalon » un « tee-shirt » et une « chemise ».

-vérifiez la taille, fit-il comme s'il se souvenait soudain de quelque chose.

-la taille, releva Draco trop préoccupé pour y mettre le mordant habituel.

Le monde avait toujours semblé s'arrêter pour le blond quand il était question de mode.

-oui la taille, ce sont des numéros qui permettent de savoir si un vêtement nous ira ou pas. La plupart du temps.

Il leur montra une étiquette dans le pantalon qu'il avait choisi et leur expliqua comment comprendre cette étrange unité de mesure. Les trois serpentards repartirent alors entre les rayons et en revinrent avec des vêtements à leur taille. Harry ne parut pas satisfait de leur choix, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et un soupir lui échappa à la vue du tee-shirt hawaïen et du jeans plein de chaines et de trous qu'avait trouvé Blaise ainsi que du haut cintré d'un joli vert bouteille accompagné d'un pantalon noir de Draco.

-Zambini on a dit discret et toi Malfoy, c'est encore des vêtements de femme que tu a choisi.

Le blond rougit furieusement.

-c'est un pantalon et un tee-shirt comme tu l'as demandé, Potter! Je ne vois pas la différence!

-la coupe, Malfoy! S'emporta le survivant à bout de patience avant de maugréer, suivez-moi, je vais vous aider.

-il est hors de question que je porte ce que tu auras choisi, fit Draco, hautain, tu n'as aucun gout!

-tu portera ce que je te dirai de porter où tu restera là, cracha Harry. parce que je refuse de sortir d'ici avec un mec attifé comme l'as de pique!

Le ton montait et une angoisse sourde martelait les cotes de Théo. Et si il partait?

-je fais ce que je veux, Potter! Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'en sortir, merci bien! De plus, c'est toi qui te retrouvera tout seul!

Le petit serpentard resta interdit, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Tout mais pas ça, il ne survivrait pas si Harry n'était plus là pour le protéger, il le savait. C'était une certitude.

-fais comme bon te semble, hurlait à présent le griffondor faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes dans le magasin, mais ne viens pas pleurer chez moi quand les vampires te tomberont dessus!

L'une des vendeuses s'approcha d'eux, l'air de se demander ce qu'il fallait faire, s'ils étaient complètement fous et s'ils allaient en venir aux mains.

-tu crois être indispensable peut-être? Persiffla méchamment Draco, mais tu ne leurre personne, Potter, tu crève de trouille et tu joue les forts, mais ton numéro ce n'est que de la frime!

Ce fut le mot de trop. Le rouge et or se calma instantanément. Déposant ses articles sur l'un des rayons avec des gestes d'une extrême lenteur, il dit d'un ton froid et détaché:

-bien Malfoy, alors débrouille toi tout seul, moi je me casse rien ne m'oblige à supporter ton sale caractère et j'ai bien assez d'argent pour recommencer une nouvelle vie d'autant que j'ai déjà une identité moldue!

Et il partit. Théo sentit son monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Harry l'abandonnait, il allait le laisser tout seul et il ne s'occuperait plus de lui. Il voulut le rattraper par le bout de sa chemise comme il en avait prit l'habitude mais elle lui échappa. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors que le griffondor bousculait Draco pour sortir.

-wow wow wow, Potter, fit Blaise en le rattrapant par le bras in extrémis, Calme-toi, Draco est juste sur les nerfs, il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit...

-bien sur que si je...assura le blond avec colère.

-non, Draco, l'interrompit le métis en lançant un regard appuyé à Théo, tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis...

Draco se retourna vers le petit brun et avisa les larmes qui lui dévoraient le visage.

-oh...fut tout ce qu'il dit, oubliant sa colère dans le même mouvement.

Un silence embarrassé s'écrasa sur eux et Théo ne sut plus où se mettre. Ils le regardaient tous les trois et lui pleurait comme le dernier des poufsouffles, uniquement parce qu'Harry avait failli partir. Il tenta de ravaler les sanglots qui lui obstruait la gorge, baissant les yeux.

-tu veux bien nous choisir des vêtements, s'il-te-plait, Potter? Demanda alors Blaise comme si de rien n'était.

La vendeuse qui les avaient surveillé jusque là sembla croire que l'incident était clos puisqu'elle disparu après un dernier coup d'œil meurtrier dans leur direction pour servir les clients qui attendaient à la caisse.

-euh...oui...par ici... balbutia Harry.

Théo sentait son regard sur lui, il avait l'impression d'être jugé et que le résultat n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Un bras se posa négligemment sur ses épaules et l'attira contre un corps tiède et rassurant. Il leva les yeux pour tomber dans les deux émeraudes du griffondor. Il avait tort, il le protégerait. Le serpentard se rencogna dans son étreinte avant de s'excuser.

-pourquoi? Fit le survivant, incrédule.

-pour tout, souffla Théo qui se sentait terriblement coupable.

-tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Théo, lui assura le brun consterné, c'est Malfoy et moi qui sommes désolé. On ne s'entend pas bien et on est sur les nerfs pour le moment. Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter comme ça, je te demande pardon.

Les larmes menacèrent de couler une fois encore. Pourquoi Harry lui demandait pardon? C'était sa faute. Tout était sa faute parce que s'il n'avait pas été aussi faible il ne serait pas là et le griffondor n'aurait pas à le protéger. Il allait le lui dire quand le survivant prit la parole:

-allez viens, dit-il essayant de mettre toute la bonne humeur dont il était capable dans sa voix, on va choisir un truc horrible pour Malfoy.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Théo alors que les larmes gagnaient la bataille. Tant pis pour sa fierté, il n'en avait plus besoin, Harry était là pour veiller sur lui.

°°OoO°°

Adalphus Blaten n'était pas au rendez-vous, à la place, il avait envoyé un hibou avec un formulaire de commande, un explicatif et une liste de prix. Cette technique était très pratique et bien pensée, d'une part, il n'avait pas à montrer son visage à qui que ce soit et d'autre part, ses clients ne pouvaient pas négocier les prix exorbitants qu'il réclamait. Théo avait rempli les papiers et ils avaient tous glissé une reconnaissance de dette dans la bourse que l'oiseau portait à la patte afin que le faussaire puisse récupérer son dû à Gringotts.

Enfin libérés de ce poids, les quatre adolescents marchaient presque tranquillement dans les rues de Londres, tous habillés d'un jeans et d'un tee-shirt à la manière moldue. Ils n'avaient plus vu de vampires depuis la veille et la sensation de sécurité commençait à s'installer quand ils étaient ensemble. Comme ils en avaient à présent l'habitude, ce fut Harry qui prit les directives et fit entrer trois sorciers au sang pur dans un bar pour le moins bizarre. Un « sibère café » comme l'avait appelé le griffondor. Ils prirent place devant un autre artefact moldu qui poussa lui aussi un cri après que l'adolescent aux cheveux de jais ait appuyé sur l'un de ses boutons.

-restez ici, je reviens, leur ordonna-t-il en s'éclipsant.

La peur de le voir partir n'avait pas encore quitté Théo, c'était trop frais dans sa mémoire et le temps qu'Harry revienne, il avait eu le temps de se monter les pires scenarii, imaginant qu'ils les avaient laissé là en leur promettant de revenir pour avoir plus de temps pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Il tremblait comme une feuille, incapable de s'en empêcher, quand le brun revint avec une immense coupe de glace qu'il posa devant lui. Le cœur de Théo fit un bond dans sa poitrine, une douce chaleur se répandant dans son corps.

-tu n'as pas eu le temps de manger l'autre, lui dit Harry simplement.

-merci, chuchota le petit serpentard en se fendant d'un immense sourire tandis que ses yeux lui picotaient encore.

-de rien, répondit le griffondor lui aussi avec un sourire.

Puis il se pencha vers son oreille et murmura:

-petit frère.

Les yeux de Théo s'agrandirent sous le choc et il se retourna brusquement vers l'adolescent qui le regardait, incertain. Il avait compris. Il avait compris ce qu'il voulait de lui et il le lui avait donné sans rien lui demander en retour. L'eau inonda son visage alors qu'il se jetait dans ses bras et qu'Harry partait à rire. Il ne faisait que pleurer ces derniers temps, mais c'était les premières larmes de joie qu'il versait. Il avait un frère. Un grand frère protecteur avec qui il pouvait agir comme s'il n'avait que huit ans sans qu'il ne le juge. C'était si agréable de ressentir ce sentiment à nouveau...

alors que Théo attaquait voracement sa glace, transpirant de plaisir par tous les pores de sa peau, Harry se retourna vers l'objet moldu qui ressemblait à un drôle de tableau illuminé. Il s'empara d'un autre artefact qui se logeait parfaitement dans le creux de sa main et quand il le fit bouger, une petite flèche bougea sur la toile qui n'en était pas une.

-qu'est ce que c'est? Osa demander Théo, toujours curieux.

-un ordinateur, répondit son grand frère, avec ça les moldus peuvent faire beaucoup de chose, ce que j'ai en main là, ça s'appelle une souris, ça sert à faire bouger le curseur-la petite flèche là- sur l'écran. C'est comme ça que l'on appelle ça.

Le petit brun hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il suivait avec attention, à coté de lui Blaise et Draco, qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis sa dispute avec le griffondor, se concentraient eux aussi.

-et à quoi ça va nous servir? Interrogea le blond.

On pouvait nettement entendre l'effort qu'il faisait pour effacer le dédain et la colère de sa voix, ce n'était pas parfaitement réussi mais le survivant sembla apprécier le geste puisqu'il répondit d'une voix égale.

-on va chercher une maison.

-avec ça? Fit Draco, relevant l'incertitude générale.

-oui. Grâce à internet. Bon c'est un peu compliqué, en résumé internet c'est ce qui relie les moldus entre eux. Avec ça, ils peuvent savoir ce qui se passe aux quatre coins du monde sans avoir besoin d'y être. Donc en faisant une recherche on peut trouver une maison d'ici, sans bouger.

Les verts et argent hochèrent la tête comme un seul homme, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir bien comprit. Comment allait-il rechercher une maison là-dedans?

Harry s'arma donc de la souris la faisant aller à gauche, à droite, en haut, en bas. Soudain le dessin changea et sans s'en émouvoir, le brun délaissa la souris pour se mettre à pianoter sur des touches marquées de toutes les lettres de l'alphabet, dans le désordre, et d'une multitude d'autres signes barbares.

-voila, s'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment, bon, quelqu'un à en tête un endroit spécifique?

-je pensais qu'on ferait peut-être bien de changer de pays, avoua Blaise, ils chercheront d'abord partout en Angleterre, ça nous ferait gagner du temps.

Le griffondor acquiesça et fit voler ses doigts sur les lettres.

-c'est tout?

Suite au silence, il appuya sur une touche marquée du mot « enter » et reprit la souris qu'il fit à nouveau danser sur l'écran qui venait encore de changer. Il mit le curseur sur une petite image qui s'agrandit après deux « clics » provoqués par son doigt sur l'artefact qu'il tenait dans sa main.

-en voila une, annonça-t-il, Los Angeles, quatre façade, petite propriété de trois hectares, salle de bain, quatre chambre, cuisine équipée, chauffage au gaz.

Cet objet était décidément magique et Théo aimerait réellement en comprendre le fonctionnement. Et pourquoi pas l'utiliser lui-même? Est ce qu'un sorcier de sang pur pouvait le faire? Ne fallait-il pas avoir un peu de sang moldu pour que ça fonctionne? Il n'en savait rien mais ce promis d'interroger Harry sur la question.

-t'es complètement débile ou quoi, Potter? Siffla Draco, faisant sursauter Théo, d'après toi à proximité de quel genre de ville se masse ces créatures? Le seigneur des ténèbres à fait appel à des vampires extérieurs au cercle pour transformer ses mangemorts, en croiser ne serait-ce qu'un pourrait signer notre arrêt de mort!

Théo serrait étroitement sa cuiller. Ça recommençait.

-inutile de me parler sur ce ton, Malfoy, j'ai demandé si vous n'aviez pas d'autres critères de recherche et il ne me semble pas t'avoir entendu dire quoi que ce soit.

Harry expira bruyamment pour se calmer, apaisant du même coup la tension qui s'était installée.

-donc je ne regarde que les petites villes.

Draco allait lui faire une remarque acerbe, heureusement, Blaise lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes en désignant Théo du menton. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le blond se calme et la recherche se poursuivit dans un silence seulement entrecoupé des commentaires qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir.

°°OoO°°

une semaine qu'ils étaient dans le Londres moldu, changeant d'hôtel tous les soirs et se baladant anxieusement dans les rues la journée soit pour manger, soit pour retourner sur la machine qui permettait de chercher les maisons. Ils n'avaient pas revu de vampires depuis l'incident du chemin de Traverse ce qui n'avait pas empêché l'angoisse de monter inexorablement d'heure en heure. Il était grand temps qu'ils quittent le pays, une semaine de plus dans cette état de stress permanent et le maitre n'aurait même plus à se charger de leur exécution.

Après de longues recherches, ils avaient enfin trouvé la maison qui leur conviendrait. Dans un coin parfaitement paumé des états-unis, elle avait quatre façades et une immense propriété remplie de bois et de lacs. L'intérieur était un peu vétuste et demanderait des aménagements mais dans l'ensemble, Théo l'aimait bien et avait hâte d'y être. Ne restait plus qu'à récupérer leurs papiers moldus, à prendre l'avion et à faire une croix sur la magie car là où ils iraient, ils auraient tôt fait de se faire repérer par le ministère magique au moindre coup de baguette ce qui n'était pas du tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Blaise espérait trouver une solution, un barrage empêchant la détection des sorts, cependant Théo avait beaucoup de doute. Peu de lieux sorciers étaient équipés de ce sortilège et il avait peur qu'il ne soit trop compliqué à reproduire.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Adalphus n'était pas là cette fois-ci non plus et ce toujours pour les mêmes raisons. Le hibou les attendaient, une bourse magique et un rouleau à la patte. Quand il essaya d'ouvrir la bourse, malgré toute la force qu'il y mit, Blaise ne parvint pas à en déserrrer la lanière ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Draco Pesta de concert avec Harry et Théo, quant à lui, déroula le parchemin.

-il veut que l'on verse la même somme pour avoir les documents, s'était à prévoir, dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

-on n'a pas vraiment le choix, fit remarquer le griffondor.

-il est hors de question que je perde plus d'argent, cracha Draco, si tu es assez idiot pour croire qu'il nous les donnera après ça, c'est toi que ça regarde.

Le brun haussa les épaules et prit la plume pour signer la seconde reconnaissance de dette, il demanda alors à Blaise de lui donner la bourse et l'ouvrit sans difficulté pour en ressortir une enveloppe épaisse. Il en déversa le contenu dans sa main avant de leur dire:

-tout y est, enfin pour moi. Tu vois que l'on peut parfois faire confiance, Malfoy.

-faire confiance à un escroc, maugréa le blond qui se savait dans son tort, y a vraiment qu'un griffondor pour être aussi stupide.

Les disputes entre les deux ennemis n'avaient pas cessé, que du contraire, mais Théo les prenait de mieux en mieux, voyant qu'Harry n'avait toujours aucune envie de partir. Il ne pourrait toutefois être parfaitement rassuré ou presque que quand ils se retrouveraient tous ensemble dans leur nouvelle maison de l'autre coté de l'océan.

« Forks, nous voila » pensa-t-il avec force, empochant ses papiers moldus tout en regardant son nouveau frère et le reste de sa nouvelle famille. Ça ne risquait pas d'être de tout repos...

_deuxième chapitre posté dans les temps^^_

_je dois avouer que celui-ci traine peut-être un peu en longueur mais il était surtout destiné à faire comprendre les nouvelles relations entre les personnages et leur changement de caractère. Je n'ai pas mis de POV HARRY ce sera pour le prochain post. _

_Je sais que Théo parait très enfantin et dépendant d'Harry. C'est exactement ce qu'il est même si cela va se calmer dans la suite de l'histoire. Harry est son « héros » c'est lui qui l'a sorti de son enfer personnel et qui l'a protégé à chaque fois. _

_Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, Draco est passé d'extrêmement soumis à effroyablement haineux. La mort de son père n'y est pas pour rien, libéré de son emprise et de celle du maitre, le blond laisse la place à des sentiments que la peur avait refoulé jusque là. Tout comme Blaise et Harry, en fait._

_Chapitre III: s'installer_

_dans ce chapitre on comprendra ce qui rattache Harry à Théo vu que l'on a déjà comprit ce qui rattachait Théo à Harry. _

_Privés de magie et ivre de vengeance, nos quatre héros vont choisir une solution plutôt drastique pour se voir offrir une chance de réduire leurs ennemis en cendres. Les résultats risquent bien d'être surprenants..._

_voili, voilou, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!_

_**PS: au vu des 12 reviews que j'ai reçues, j'ose joyeusement monter la barre à 15 (si si, j'ose mais c'est surtout parce que ce chapitre est vraiment une introduction, une base, pour la suite et que si elle possède des lacunes, la suite ne pourra pas vraiment être terrible...) donc si j'en ai 15, je vous promet un post pour samedi parce que oui, faut bien que je dorme et que j'étudie un peu...^^**_

_**reviewez-moi!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **dois-je vraiment le dire? Oui? Bon ok... les personnages, tout comme le monde dans lequel ils évoluent pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'entière propriété de J.K Rowling et de Stephenie Meyer. Hélas...

**Pairing: **HP/EC

**Rating:** M (pour viol au premier chapitre et scène érotique gay plus tard)

**Résumé:** abusés et salis par les mangemorts devenus des vampires assoiffés de sexe et de sang, Harry, Draco, Blaise et Théo fuient le monde magique et se retrouvent à Forks. Là, ils devront apprendre à calmer leur haine car sinon c'est eux qu'elle tuera...

** pauvre homophobe ne clique pas là!**

**ah...trop tard...**

**bon ben je te le dis maintenant alors, tu es présentement sur un truc infâme et dégueulasse que l'on nomme un slash, oui je sais, ça fait le même bruit que le ketchup qui éclabousse ton assiette après que tu l'ai secoué pendant 10 minutes. C'est justement là où je veux en venir, enfin plus ou moins... **

**trêve de bavardage, mieux vaut dire la vérité toute nue (mmmh nue... :p): **

**cette fic est une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes!**

**Voila c'est fait, je crois que c'est le moment d'aller te rincer les yeux^^**

_**un tout grand merci pour les reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et m'ont encourager à poster ce chapitre rapidement. **_

**Merci à: deb16, Lily Halloween, jtmsorry, caty, Yuya777, o Nani-san o, yumelly, mous, annalisa-black, yuseiko-chan, Kahorie, lilylys, Virg139, haruma, Manonnilla, mlinda, jument fière, reya23, AzrielSnape, nana22, Siam-chan, saya realita, Emera17, Zaika, Asuka Tanku, kiwibanane.**

**RAR**

**Kahorie:** en effet, je n'ai encore rien écrit d'autre, même si j'ai bien une idée pour une autre fic, mais je la garde réserve tant que j'ai de l'inspiration pour celle-ci! Pour les vampires sexy, les voici, les voila! Ils seront par contre plus présents dans le chapitre suivant, c'est promis!

Merci pour tes compliments qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir!

**Yuseiko-chan:** celui-ci devrait être plus fluide, dis moi ce que tu ne pense, j'apprécie les critiques franches du coup je te dis un grand merci^^

**lilylys:** merci à toi aussi de ta franchise. En ce qui concerne Draco, je dirais qu'il est parfaitement incapable de se calmer, par contre changer de défouloir...pourquoi pas?

**Nana22:** pas de passages à sauter dans ce chapitre, tu peux lire en toute tranquillité, c'est promis^^ merci pour tes louanges et bonne lecture!

**Siam-chan:** bon allez, vu que tu as eu le courage de me laisser une review et que cela m'a fait énormément plaisir, je suppose que je peux te rendre la pareil et te rassurer: non, nos quatre héros ne devront pas arrêter la magie, disons plutôt qu'ils vont devoir la redécouvrir tout autrement...

**Asuka Tanku:** alors, allons-y dans l'ordre! Premièrement, tu te demande comment les vampires vont pouvoir être tués, tu auras une partie de réponse dans ce chapitre et la suite plus tard vu que cette question fait partie de l'intrigue. Mais ne t'inquiète de rien, ces ordures vont manger, ramasser, dérouiller, morfler, en bref: ils vont avoir très très mal^^

deuxièmement, je te remercie de me rassurer à propos du perso de Théo, j'étais balancée entre l'obligation de faire un héros qui réagisse moins « bien » et le peur de créer un perso vraiment gnangnan, ce que je déteste par dessus tout. Comme tu l'as deviné, il risque bel et bien d'être un obstacle dans la relation Harry/Edward, déjà qu'ils n'en n'ont pas vraiment besoin. Mais après tout, on aime le drame ou on ne l'aime pas! XD

en enfin, troisièmement, non, définitivement non: le groupe d'Harry ne risque en aucun cas d'accueillir ces nouveaux vampires à bras ouverts, mais bon, cela tu le saura dès la fin de ce chapitre, alors je te laisse lire et me dire ce que tu en as pensé à la fin^^

**kiwibanane:** oui, Lucius est un véritable salaud, mais en même temps pour vénérer Voldemort faut pas être complètement sain d'esprit non plus^^ ne sois pas trop triste pour eux, ils vont tout faire pour remonter la pente, même si leurs plans ne fonctionneront pas toujours comme ils le voudraient...

_**bonne lecture!**_

**Haine destructrice**

**Chapitre III: s'installer et se faire de nouveaux « amis »**

**POV HARRY**

Harry, les yeux résolument clos, rapprocha Théo de lui, l'enfermant dans une étreinte protectrice et possessive. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient arrivé à Forks et s'étaient installé dans cette superbe maison nanti d'assez de confort pour contenter sieur Malfoy. Quatre chambres, deux salles de bain, un salon, un bureau, une bibliothèque, une buanderie, une salle à manger et la seule exigence d'Harry: une cuisine toute équipée. L'emménagement n'avait pas été une sinécure pour personne, entre les magasins moldus qu'il avait fallut faire pour meubler l'habitation et l'aménagement des meubles sans l'aide de la magie, les disputes avaient été nombreuses et souvent plus puériles les unes que les autres. D'ailleurs, si Théo n'avait pas été là, jamais le brun ne se serait infliger le calvaire de devoir supporter Malfoy au quotidien, ce type était vraiment insupportable, rien n'était assez bon pour lui et tout était sujet à critique évidement négative. Une vraie plaie.

Pour tout dire, le griffondor n'avait qu'un instant de répit: l'heure du coucher. Le soir de leur arrivée, ils étaient tous parti dormir dans leur chambre respective, tremblant seul dans le noir entre les cauchemars et l'angoisse de voir surgir des ombres un vampire assoiffé de sexe et de sang. Harry, lui aussi, angoissait dans son coin, d'une part pour les mêmes raisons que les autres et d'autre part de peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à son nouveau petit frère. Aussi fut-il immensément soulagé quand ce dernier vint le rejoindre bien vite suivi de Zambini. Malfoy avait mis plus de temps à venir, mais au final il l'avait fait, et parce que Harry n'avait émis aucun commentaire sur sa venue, implicitement, l'heure du coucher avait été déclarée comme l'heure de l'armistice. Il arrivait même parfois que le blond se colle à sa Némésis pendant la nuit à la suite d'un cauchemar trop réel, mais ce n'était valable que lorsque le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon, parce qu'une fois qu'il faisait à nouveau jour, les altercations reprenaient de plus belle.

Ils n'avaient pas eu une minute à eux pendant ces deux dernières semaines et Harry en était soulagé. Il ne voulait pas revoir les yeux accusateurs d'Hermione lorsque celle-ci avait rendu son dernier souffle, il ne voulait pas non plus se rappeler la silhouette de Ron qui avait eu l'air étrangement si fragile dans les bras de Lucius et surtout il ne voulait pas se rappeler de son implication dans la mort de ses deux meilleurs amis. Les deux seuls qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il n'aurait jamais plus. Qu'était-il advenu de leur corps, ne cessait-il de se demander. Qu'en avait fait les mangemorts? L'idée qu'ils n'avaient surement pas eu droit à une sépulture décente le hantait et souvent il rêvait d'eux, l'accusant d'avoir sauvé sa peau à la place de la leur. Hermione surtout lui reprochait de ne pas l'avoir sauvée, dix minutes plus tôt et elle serait encore en vie, avec lui. Comment avait-il pu la laisser aux mains de ces créatures abjectes? Tout ce qui lui était arrivé était sa faute et il n'avait même pas eu la décence de récupérer ce qu'il restait d'elle. Quel genre d'ami était-il?

Ouvrant les yeux pour chasser les images des cadavres de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry tomba nez à nez avec Théo qui lui souriait doucement. Théo. Qu'aurait-il fait s'il n'avait pas été là? Il aurait bien pu mettre fin à ses jours, après tout c'était tout ce qu'il méritait, mais le petit serpentard avait eu besoin de quelqu'un et lui n'aurait pas pu se rendre responsable d'un malheur de plus, alors, il l'avait prit sous son aile et s'était jurer de ne faillir sous aucun prétexte avec lui. Il le protégerait, l'aimerait comme un frère, ferait tout pour le rendre heureux du mieux qu'il pouvait. Grâce à Théo, il avait peut-être la chance de se racheter, du moins un peu, et il ne comptait pas laisser cela passer. Le petit brun était son unique chance de rédemption...

Harry s'étira avant de se lever le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller les deux serpentards qui dormaient encore et de se diriger vers la cuisine, Théo sur les talons. Cette nuit avait été la plus calme qu'ils avaient passée ici, seuls Théo et Zambini s'était réveillés en sursaut, bien vite calmés par le reste du groupe. Le brun ouvrit le frigo et en sorti les œufs et le lard, il avait prit l'habitude de cuisiner puisque personne à part lui n'en était capable. Tandis qu'il sortait deux poêles pour les mettre sur le feu, il entendit derrière lui le bruit caractéristique d'une personne à moitié endormie qui s'affalait sans une once de grâce sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, Théo préférait dormir sur la table en bois dur près de lui que dans le lit moelleux à l'étage. Le griffondor savait que l'attachement du serpentard n'était pas normal, que c'était la preuve qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais, égoïstement il devait bien le reconnaitre, il adorait ça et il lui arrivait de temps en temps d'oublier qu'il n'était pas son frère et qu'il avait le même âge que lui.

-tu compte manger en dormant ou dormir en mangeant? Lui demanda-t-il avec un rire en battant les œufs dans un bol.

-je sais pas, lequel est le plus pratique d'après toi? Répondit la voix étouffée de Théo.

-je crois que ça se discute, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux faire quelques tests avant de se prononcer sur le sujet. La question est plutôt délicate...

ces conversations sans queue ni tête leur tenaient beaucoup à cœur et ils rirent franchement tous les deux avant de laisser le calme reprendre ses droits et les bruits de la préparation du repas bercer leurs pensées.

-Harry, fit le serpentard après quelques minutes de silence, si on te donnait la possibilité de les vaincre mais que l'on restait très vague sur la méthode qui te permettrait d'y parvenir, tu ferais quoi?

Il n'eut pas besoin de demander de qui il parlait, tous les quatre étaient obnubilés par la même chose depuis leur arrivée à Forks: leur future confrontation avec les vampires. Car qu'elle soit proche ou lointaine, pas un ne doutait qu'elle aurait lieu et tous angoissaient de ne pas y être préparé quand elle surviendrait. Comme le leur avait si bien fait remarquer Zambini, les mangemorts étaient devenus des créatures immortelles et intouchables et leur dernière faiblesse avait du disparaitre à l'aide d'un potion à l'heure qu'il était. Or, ici, ils ne pouvaient pas faire de magie à moins de se faire repérer par le ministère ce qu'ils ne désiraient en aucun cas. Ils se retrouvaient donc dans une position délicate, incapables de s'entrainer au combat alors qu'ils avaient les pires monstres que la terre eut porté aux trousses.

-tout dépend, je ne sais pas... tu as trouvé quelque chose? Esquiva habilement Harry.

-tu te rappelle le livre que tu m'as acheté sur le chemin de Traverse?

-celui sur les ennemis des vampires?

-oui, celui-là, approuva le petit brun, C'est un livre très intéressant qui m'a appris pas mal de choses, notamment que les loups-garous sont l'un des ennemis naturels des vampires.

-on ne peut pas se transformer en lycanthropes, Théo, se sentit-il obligé de le contredire, premièrement c'est beaucoup trop dangereux et deuxièmement il faudrait trouver un garou qui soit volontaire pour nous mordre.

Le serpentard balaya sa déclaration du plat de la main.

-oh, je sais, je l'avais éliminé d'office, par contre il y a un autre moyen qui pourrait nous donner ce que l'on cherche, seulement il n'y a vraiment pas beaucoup de détails sur ce que c'est vraiment dans le livre.

Zambini entra alors dans la cuisine, les yeux collés par le sommeil et la démarche mal assurée. Malfoy le suivait un mètre plus loin, dans le même état. Si on avait dit à Harry que le blond était du genre à confondre sa cravate avec sa chaussette le matin, jamais il n'aurait pu le croire, ou alors il en aurait rit jusqu'à s'en étouffer.

-Mmh, ça sent bon! Lança le métis en guise de bonjour tout à coup bien plus réveillé, de quoi parlez-vous?

-Théo aurait peut-être trouvé un moyen pour que l'on puisse battre les suceurs de sang, l'éclaira le griffondor, sachant que cela attirerait sa curiosité.

Et cela ne rata pas.

-Vraiment? S'exclama-t-il, comment?

Théo partit chercher son livre dans le salon, feuilletant fébrilement en revenant s'assoir.

-voila c'est là: les lytharis, dit-il en retrouvant la bonne page, je vous le lis?

Le reste de la bande acquiesça d'un même mouvement.

-ok, fit il avant de se racler la gorge et de se mettre à lire, « Les lytharis sont des créatures fort peu connues dont on sait uniquement qu'elles contribuaient à l'équilibre entre les humains et les vampires. Enfants de la Terre et de la Lune, ils se sont tous laissés mourir de chagrin au fil des siècles en assistant, impuissants, à la destruction de leur Mère par les moldus. Une très vieille légende révèle pourtant que ces créatures ne seraient jamais définitivement disparues tant que leurs parents, la Terre et la Lune, ne seraient pas eux aussi détruits et qu'il serait possible pour un humain normal de faire partie de ce peuple oublié à la suite d'un rituel sacré. À ce jour, personne n'a jamais tenté l'expérience ce qui se comprend facilement au vu du manque d'information sur le sujet. » il y a un explicatif du rituel sur l'autre page, il est dit qu'il doit être réalisé à la pleine lune. C'est ce soir.

Il avait bien semblé à Harry que Théo était de plus en plus nerveux c'est derniers jours, il en avait enfin la raison.

-je ne crois pas qu'il serait prudent de faire ce rituel, dit doucement Harry tentant de ne pas blesser son petit frère.

Celui-ci hocha tristement la tête, lui donnant l'impression d'un coup de poignard au beau milieu de la poitrine.

-il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre? Demanda Zambini.

-non, rien du tout, lui assura Théo entrevoyant une lueur d'espoir, en réalité il n'y a que peu de créatures à même de tuer un vampire. Il y a les dragons, grâce à leur maitrise du feu, les lycanthropes dont la morsure leur est mortelle et les lytharis sur lesquels on ne sait rien. Le reste du livre ne parle que des sorciers qui se sont illustrés dans la chasse aux suceurs de sang.

-s'il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre, asséna le métis en tapant de son poing sur la table, moi je dis qu'il faut le faire.

-on a aucune information concrète, contra alors Malfoy avec virulence, c'est de la folie furieuse!

Pour une fois, Harry était d'accord avec lui. Même avec toutes les explications nécessaires, la magie se révélait souvent dangereuse, alors sans...

-c'est ça ou servir d'esclave et de petit-déjeuner aux vampires, Draco, l'invectiva l'adolescent à la peau chocolat, fais ton choix, mais le mien est déjà fait. Avec ou sans vous, je ferai ce rituel.

°°OoO°°

Au final, ce fut Zambini qui eut raison d'eux et c'est donc dans la précipitation qu'ils préparèrent le rituel.

Une fois le repas terminé et la vaisselle faite par un Malfoy outragé, les quatre adolescents se rendirent à la cave, non sans une certaine appréhension, afin de retrouver les bougies d'urgence dont l'ancien propriétaire leur avait mentionné l'existence. Il fallut retourner presque tous les tiroirs d'un ancien buffet pour trouver le butin tant convoité derrière un tas de photos vieilles comme le monde et la toile d'une araignée fort probablement anorexique pour avoir choisi cet endroit pour s'installer. Théo se mit alors à la recherche d'un bol en bois et d'un couteau qui pourrait faire l'affaire tandis que les trois autres partaient en quête de diverses plantes, heureusement toutes moldues, dans l'immense propriété qui cernait la maison. Ce n'est que vers la fin de l'après-midi que tout le nécessaire fut enfin rassemblé et ils en profitèrent allègrement pour un peu se reposer et relire la marche à suivre avant de se mettre en route.

Comme toujours ici, le temps était gris et morne et l'air était humide. Les sons qu'ils provoquaient étaient assourdis par le ciel trop bas, leur donnant l'illusion d'être dans un rêve un peu effrayant. Pour pouvoir effectuer le rituel, il leur fallait un lieu dégageant, selon eux, une atmosphère paisible et agréable. Ils avaient mis beaucoup de temps à mettre la main dessus, cependant, ils étaient fiers de la petite clairière arrondie, presque entièrement cerclée d'un petit cours d'eau qu'ils avaient trouvée un peu plus au nord de leurs terres.

Arrivés au lieu dit, Zambini déplaça une immense pierre plate au centre de la clairière, Harry et Théo s'occupèrent de graver les runes du cercle de protection, comme inscrit dans le livre, et Malfoy disposa les différents ustensiles sur la table de pierre et versa leur décoction à base de plantes dans le bol en bois. Quand tout fut prêt, ils s'installèrent chacun à l'un des points cardinaux en tenant une bougie.

Le blond sortit un briquet de sa poche et alluma son bâton de cire en récitant:

-j'en appelle à l'eau qui purifie toute chose.

Alors que l'eau du petit ruisseau se mettait à faire des remous, il passa le briquet à Zambini qui énonça à son tour:

-j'en appelle à la terre qui soutient toute chose.

Théo mit le feu à la mèche de sa bougie, tandis que sous leur pieds, la terre grondait doucement:

-j'en appelle à l'air qui berce toute chose.

Un coup de vent vint balayer le quatuor et ce fut le tour d'Harry:

-j'en appelle au feu qui consume toute chose.

Les quatre flammes flambèrent brusquement et il lorsqu'elles furent calmées, il se pencha sur l'unique bougie qui trônait au centre de la pierre:

-j'en appelle à l'énergie qui donne vie à toute chose.

Un étrange courant les traversa, leur arrachant un frisson de bien-être. Toujours avec le plus grand sérieux, le blond prit le bol contenant l'étrange mixture et la porta à ses lèvres, quand il en eut bu une bonne gorgée, il le passa à Zambini qui fit pareil et le tendit à Théo qui l'offrit à Harry à son tour. Le brun déposa le récipient vide au milieu de la table de pierre. Se tenant tous les mains pour former un cercle soudé, les adolescents récitèrent en cœur, plusieurs fois de suite, l'appel rituel:

_Terre et Lune, mères bien aimées, entendez la voix humble de vos fils qui vous implorent et répondez à notre appel. _

À la troisième répétition, ils s'affaissèrent tous sur le sol comme des pantins auxquels on aurait coupé les fils.

°°OoO°°

autour d'eux, tout n'était que ténèbres. Il ne faisait cependant pas froid et la peur ne les tiraillait pas non plus, c'était un vide chaleureux et accueillant. De lui provenait toute vie, les quatre garçons en étaient sûrs.

Soudain, deux lumières aveuglantes jaillirent face à eux, l'une était d'argent et l'autre d'émeraude. Peu à peu, les silhouettes de deux femmes superbes se précisèrent, des châles immatériels s'enroulaient autour de leurs corps graciles, s'attardant sur leur taille, leurs bras, leur nuque ou encore leurs chevilles, donnant l'impression qu'elles étaient dans l'eau. Des déesses, se dit Harry son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge tandis qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait regarder leur visage.

-cela fait bien longtemps que des humains n'avaient plus fait appel à nous, dit la femme d'argent d'une voix éthérée.

-pense-tu que ce soit eux? Lui demanda sa compagne.

-je n'en suis pas sure, hésita l'autre, ils devraient être cinq.

-je ressens pourtant un énorme potentiel en eux, fit remarquer piteusement la femme émeraude.

-et non moins de rage et de haine, la contredit durement la déesse argentée.

Harry se doutait qu'il était question de lui et des trois serpentards mais il n'en comprenait guère plus. Il n'osât toutefois pas interrompre les deux êtres vaporeux, et se contenta donc de suivre attentivement leur conversation en se laissant flotter dans le vide. Les déesses se mirent alors, hélas pour lui, à parler une langue étrangère aux douces consonances et se disputèrent encore un moment, le ton montant de plus en plus quand elles se turent brusquement, se retournant vers eux pour les détailler longuement.

-bien, fit alors la femme d'argent, qu'il en soit ainsi. Gardez-cependant à l'esprit que l'on peut reprendre le don que nous vous faisons à tout instant et que cela vous coutera la vie, je ne veux d'un fils violent ou haineux et cela est valable pour chacun d'entre vous. Ne me décevez pas!

Elle disparu sur ces quelques mots, visiblement insatisfaite de la tournure des évènements, sous les yeux du quatuor qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils étaient complètement incapable de parler ou de se défendre.

-elle est un peu emportée, la défendit sa compagne émeraude, contrite, ne la prenez cependant pas à la légère quand elle vous assure qu'elle reprendra vos vies jusqu'à la dernière si, comme elle le craint, votre haine prend le dessus sur ce qu'il y a de bon en vous. Bien je vais y aller, vous allez avoir besoin de repos.

Le brun ne voyait pas pourquoi, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Elle se mit à disparaitre tout doucement quand, se souvenant de quelque chose, elle réapparut:

-oh, j'oubliais, dit-elle gentiment, ne vous inquiétez pas si à votre réveil vous vous révélez inapte à faire de la magie qu'elle soit blanche ou noire, les nôtres ne le peuvent. Et une dernière chose, ne vous éloignez jamais de votre sanctuaire plus longtemps que nécessaire. J'adore l'endroit que vous avez choisi, conclut-elle avec engouement, il est vraiment très paisible, on s'y sent bien.

Et sur un dernier signe elle disparu pour de bon.

°°OoO°°

le réveil fut en effet pénible, tous ses sens étaient agressés et un incroyable mal de crâne ne tarderait pas à lui amener les larmes aux yeux. Des odeurs entêtantes lui blessaient presque la gorge, les sons amplifiés lui vrillaient les tympans et sa peau lui envoyait un millier d'informations superflues lui donnant l'impression de souffrir d'un hypersensibilité tactile. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, se fut pire. Les rayons flous et dorés du soleil à son zénith lui arrachèrent une supplication inarticulée alors qu'il refermait rapidement les paupières enlevant ses lunettes dans le même geste. Que se passait-il?

Autour de lui, il entendit la respiration de ses condisciples s'accélérer tandis qu'ils sortaient du sommeil. Des grognements se firent entendre de toute part et Harry sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il tendit le bras pour toucher Théo qu'il trouva non loin de lui. Après s'être saisi, le petit brun se rapprocha de lui en poussant des borborygmes indignes d'un aristocrate de son envergure. Il se pelotonna dans son étreinte alors qu'un brusque courant d'énergie les traversait tous les deux. Quoique c'était, c'était extrêmement agréable et ils se serrèrent plus encore, la sensation de chaleur familiale et de bien-être flottant autour d'eux.

-plus de magie, cracha tout à coup Malfoy de sa voix la plus glaciale.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il ne se réveille jamais celui-là, pensa Harry avec amertume. Entre ses bras, Théo se saisit brutalement avant de se cacher contre son torse.

-c'était vraiment une idée à la con, Nott! Poursuivis le blond sur le même ton.

Le voir s'en prendre à Théo énerva Harry plus que jamais.

-personne ne t'a forcé à faire ce rituel, Malfoy, siffla-t-il hargneux en ouvrant les yeux pour fusiller sa Némésis du regard ce qui lui permit de se rendre compte qu'il voyait parfaitement sans ses lunettes, tu as fait ton choix tout seul et Théo avait bien précisé au préalable qu'il n'avait aucun renseignement!

Harry vit que Malfoy allait répliquer, heureusement, Zambini s'en mêla:

-il a tout à fait raison, Draco, dit-il d'une voix rauque de sommeil, on a fait une connerie mais on l'a tous faite en connaissance de cause, tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi-même.

-oh non, Zambini, tu es tout autant responsable que Nott! Si tu n'avais pas insisté on n'en serait pas là!

-si j'insiste pour que tu te lance un Avada Kedavra, tu le fais? Gronda alors Harry qui sentait la colère pointer le bout de son nez.

Pour qui se prenait-il à accuser Théo, et Zambini aussi? Avec lui, c'était toujours la faute aux autres, il n'était coupable de rien et n'assumait jamais les conséquences de ses actes. Le blond l'horripilait vraiment au plus haut point.

-mais bien sûr, Potter, répondit Malfoy la voix dégoulinant d'ironie, si tu trouve le moyen de récupérer nos pouvoirs je te promet de l'envisager!

-je suis désolé, chuchota Théo craignant toujours leurs disputes.

Quand Harry se confrontait à son ennemi, c'était toujours le petit brun qui en souffrait le plus et habituellement, il lui suffisait de se rappeler à eux pour qu'ils se calment instantanément. Le griffondor devait bien reconnaitre que le blond non plus n'appréciait pas de faire souffrir son petit-frère et c'est bien la seule chose pour laquelle il lui était reconnaissant. Cependant, cette fois-ci, cela ne suffit pas. Se relevant brusquement sur son séant, Malfoy jeta un regard glacial à Théo avant de dire:

-ça tu peux l'être, désolé, Nott! On est encore plus faibles qu'avant! Si les vampires arrivent maintenant ils feront de nous ce qu'ils veulent avant de nous sucer le sang jusqu'à la moelle!

Cette fois-ci s'en était assez, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible, Harry se retrouva à califourchon sur Malfoy et abattit son poing sur son joli visage aristocratique avec une satisfaction malsaine. Il en était déjà au quatrième coup quand Zambini l'attrapa par les aisselles pour l'éloigner de sa victime.

-ça suffit! S'emporta-t-il, toi Draco tiens ta langue et ouvre les yeux, si tu veux absolument accuser quelqu'un, accuse-moi mais n'accuse pas Théo, il en a suffisamment bavé comme ça! Quant à toi, Potter, si tu veux te battre avec quelqu'un, je suis ton homme!

Harry était honteux d'avoir perdu son sang froid, il avait l'impression d'avoir forcé Zambini à occuper son rôle et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Malfoy avait toujours su faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui, seulement à présent, il ne pouvait plus se laisser aller. Il y avait Théo et le fait qu'ils étaient quatre adolescents en fuite, livrés à eux même et poursuivis par des créatures surhumaines contre lesquelles ils ne pouvaient rien. Pour tout ça, il fallait quelqu'un qui puisse soutenir et guider le groupe et depuis leur évasion, c'était à lui qu'en était revenu la charge. Cela pouvait sembler lourd comme tâche, et çà l'était, pourtant il savait qu'il avait eu de bons résultats jusque là et il voulait continuer. Malheureusement pour cela, il allait falloir qu'il fasse fi des commentaires et de l'attitude de Malfoy, et pire encore, il allait devoir le comprendre et oublier leurs antécédents. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver, mais avait-il seulement le choix? Le métis aurait été une option au rôle de meneur, mais il ne semblait nullement intéressé et puis Harry le reconnaissait, il ne donnerait sa place pour rien au monde car elle lui donnait l'illusion d'être utile.

Il se dégagea de l'emprise de Zambini d'un mouvement d'épaule et c'est là qu'il remarqua les changements physiques qui avaient opérés chez sa Némésis. Il n'avait jamais été laid, Merlin l'en préserve, par contre, depuis qu'il le connaissait le brun n'avait jamais vu cette couleur d'or pur dans ses cheveux, pas plus que l'argent liquide de ses iris ou que sa peau translucide sans compter ses traits bien plus marqués. On aurait dit qu'il avait été redessiné par un artiste de caractère qui n'avait pas hésité un instant à insisté sur les courbes et les droites, donnant bien plus de vie et de réalisme à l'œuvre originale. Draco Malfoy n'était plus juste beau, à présent il était magnifique à en faire pleurer les anges de jalousie.

Pris d'un doute étrange, Harry se tourna vers Zambini. Lui aussi avait beaucoup changé, plus musclé, ses traits avaient étés taillés à la serpe, lui donnant un coté viril et imposant que venait démentir l'espièglerie qui quittait rarement son visage. Sa peau était plus dorée, ses cheveux plus noirs et plus brillants que dans son souvenir et ses yeux bleus de la couleur du ciel en été était encore plus saisissant pour une raison inconnue du griffondor.

Harry se tourna alors vers Théo et eut un sourire attendri. Le serpentard n'était pas bien grand, 1m65 à tout cassé, il ressemblait déjà à un petit garçon de douze ans, toutefois, la finesse extrême de son corps et des traits de son visage lui conférait une grâce fragile à couper le souffle. Sa peau était blanche comme la plus pure des porcelaines et ses immenses yeux d'un bleu nuit piqueté d'argent sous ses mèches d'ébène renforçaient la délicatesse qui émanait du jeune homme.

-tu es magnifique, lui dit Harry.

-toi aussi, souffla Théo qui le détaillait des pieds à la tête.

-super, soupira Malfoy, tu es magnifique, il est magnifique, ...

-toi aussi tu es superbe, Malfoy, l'interrompit Harry avec un sourire ironique qui fit taire le blond, ne t'inquiète pas.

Un silence se posa au dessus de leur tête avant que, n'en pouvant plus, Zambini n'éclate de rire sans la moindre de distinction, suivi très vite de Théo et Harry tandis que Malfoy les tuait du regard, les bras croisés.

-très drôle Potter, fit-il en essuyant le sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres, ulcéré que l'on rie une fois de plus à ses dépends.

Harry reprit son sérieux et les regarda tour à tour.

-je suppose qu'on n'a plus le choix, maintenant, dit-il énigmatiquement.

**POV THEO**

la décision d'Harry avait fait scandale, mais pas uniquement auprès de Draco cette fois-ci. Pourtant, comme à chaque fois depuis leur fuite du manoir Malfoy, les trois serpentards avaient obtempéré, à contre-cœur, certes, mais ils l'avaient fait, car comme toujours il avait raison, au grand damne de sa Némésis.

Théo angoissait, il ne se sentait pas prêt pour cette journée. Il ne le montrerait évidement pas à son frère, celui-ci devait déjà le prendre pour un couard, inutile d'en rajouter, mais cette rentrée scolaire, chez les moldus de surcroit, arrivait bien trop tôt à son goût. Les trois vert et argent avaient essayé d'argumenter, de raisonner et même de menacer Harry, rien n'y avait fait, il avait tenu bon jusqu'au bout, prétextant, à juste titre, qu'ils étaient dans une petite ville et que sans la magie pour les protéger de la curiosité des habitants de Forks, ils ne pouvaient pas agir comme bon leur semblait. Quatre adolescents déscolarisés, seuls dans une maison, c'était bien suffisant pour faire jaser les gens et leur attirer de ce fait des ennuis dont ils n'avaient nul besoin. Ainsi, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, ils allaient être obligés d'agir comme des moldus du lever au coucher du soleil. De plus, Harry avait estimé qu'il leur serait bénéfique de voir comment des personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques vivaient au quotidien, étant donné qu'ils étaient à présent comme eux, et pourquoi pas, profiter du calme qui régnait loin du monde magique? Théo le soupçonnait de vouloir surtout radoucir le dédain que les moldus inspiraient aux trois sorciers de sang pur qu'ils étaient et étrangement, il était d'accord avec le principe. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'angoisser pour autant...

le petit brun entra dans la douche sans oser un regard pour le miroir. Depuis quelques temps, il détestait son corps et le simple fait de le voir, réveillait ce sentiment de honte qui ne le quittait jamais vraiment. Laissant couler l'eau bouillante sur sa peau, il prit un gant de toilette qu'il couvrit d'une belle noix de savon avant de se récurer avec force, insistant sur les zones de son anatomie qui lui semblaient le plus sales. Celles qu'IL avait souillé de façon à chaque fois plus dégradante. Quand il parvint dans le bas de son dos, les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux sans qu'il ne les y autorise. Là, au niveau de ses reins, des cicatrices en forme de barres groupées par quatre barrées d'une cinquième lui rappelaient sans équivoque chaque séance de torture qu'IL lui avait infligé. À chaque fois qu'il se finissait en lui, il lui entaillait la peau en lui rappelant que comme tous les produits de consommation, il ne pouvait être utilisé qu'un certain nombre de fois. Nombre qu'il ne lui avait jamais révélé pour voir la peur briller au fond de ses yeux quand il levait sa baguette à la fin de l'acte.

L'adolescent frissonna, les mauvais souvenirs surgissant de toutes parts. Coupant l'eau pour qu'il en reste assez pour les suivants, il sortit de la douche pour se sécher en vitesse toujours sans un coup d'œil pour le miroir qui trônait au dessus des éviers jumeaux. Quand il fut bien sec, il se tourna vers les vêtements moldus qu'il avait préparé pour la rentrée, c'était Harry qui les avait choisi pour lui et il les adorait tout bonnement. Pour le haut, un superbe tee-shirt vert dont le torse était recouvert d'un magnifique dessin représentant le visage d'une fille grâce à un savant agencement de points blancs et noirs. Pour le bas, il portait un jeans délavé et des « converse » rouges complétaient sa tenue.

Il se brossa les dents, puis, regardant pour la première fois son reflet dans la glace, il passa la langue sur les quatre canines qui lui étaient poussées à la manière des prédateurs, deux en dessous, deux au dessus. C'était vraiment déroutant comme sensation. S'extirpant de la semi-transe dans laquelle il était plongé, il attrapa le pot de gel et désordonna consciencieusement sa tignasse, recouvrant avec soin ses oreilles légèrement plus pointues que la normale à cause du rituel. Ainsi, il ressemblait à Harry. C'était bête, il le savait, mais il tenait absolument à ce que tout le monde au lycée sache qu'ils étaient frères même si ce n'était pas l'entière vérité.

Quand il fut satisfait du résultat obtenu, Théo ramassa ses affaires et descendit à la cuisine où son grand frère s'affairait déjà au petit-déjeuner. Il le détailla à la dérobée, la transformation avait opéré des changements saisissant chez le griffondor, ses cheveux étaient plus foncés et beaucoup plus brillants et ils ne ressemblaient plus au nid d'un oiseau en colère même s'ils étaient resté en bataille. Sa peau, comme chez les autres, étaient devenue translucide malgré sa couleur légèrement hâlée qui faisait ressortir ses incroyables yeux émeraudes. L'adolescent donnait l'impression d'avoir grandi, quoique Théo ait pu vérifier que ce n'était pas le cas en se pelotonnant dans ses bras la veille encore, et ses muscles étaient à présent bien mieux dessinés. Pour le visage, Harry avait les traits plus carrés et paradoxalement plus fins. En un mot, il était renversant et Théo appréhendait les foules de filles en furie qui voudrait se l'arracher. Il ne le permettrait sous aucun prétexte!

-assis-toi et mange, lui dit Harry, on va être en retard, déjà que la rentrée était il y a deux jours...

Théo fit ce qui lui était demandé et s'attabla avant de prendre un peu d'œuf et de bacon sans oublier ses deux toasts, la cuisine d'Harry sentait mystérieusement moins bon qu'à l'accoutumée, toutefois ils s'étaient réveillés en retard ce matin et le griffondor n'avait assurément pas eu le temps d'y mettre tout son talent. Blaise arriva sur ses entrefaites et se servit de bon cœur après un bref grognement dans leur direction. Sans ce concerter, les deux serpentards attaquèrent le repas d'un même mouvement avant de tout recraché, toujours en parfaite synchronisation.

-il y a un problème? Demanda Harry en se retournant vers eux, la spatule à la main.

-c'est infect, Potter! Lui répondit le métis qui ne connaissait pas le sens du mot « tact ».

circonspect, le survivant s'arma d'une fourchette et se fit critique de sa propre cuisine. Le verdict ne fut pas concluant puisqu'il recracha tout aussi vite qu'il l'avait mit en bouche.

-c'est dégueulasse! S'exclama-t-il, l'incrédulité faisant vibrer sa voix.

-c'est exactement ce que je voulais te dire, relava Blaise avec humour.

Harry lui lança un regard torve qui ne fit que faire rire le métis.

-je suis désolé, dit-il, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je trouvais aussi que ça ne sentait pas du tout comme d'habitude mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte de nos nouveaux sens.

Les deux autres hochèrent de la tête.

-on va devoir sortir le ventre vide, reprit-il, je n'ai pas le temps de faire autre chose. Sinon, il y a du pain et de la confiture dans l'armoire.

Pirouettant sur lui-même sans en prendre vraiment conscience, il se dirigea vers le placard et en sortit pain et confiture qu'il mit sur la table tout en enlevant le plat d'œuf raté. Théo prit son couteau, et se dépêcha de tartiner une bonne couche de confiture sur sa tartine. Ce fut hélas un second échec qui trouva son écho autant chez Blaise que chez Harry.

-il y a un truc pas normal, fit remarquer le griffondor, cette confiture vient à peine d'être ouverte et le pain est frais.

-je crois que nous avons aussi changé de régime alimentaire en même temps que d'apparence et d'aptitude physique, fit part de son raisonnement un Théo ahuri.

-et qu'est-ce qu'on mange alors? Demanda bêtement Blaise.

Théo haussa les épaules. Qu'en savait-il?

-que se passe-t-il, ici? Fit alors la voix froide de Draco.

Le petit brun baissa la tête, il ne savait toujours pas si l'héritier Malfoy lui avait pardonné et cela lui pesait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû en parler, que par sa faute ils se retrouvaient plus démunis encore qu'avant, mais jamais il ne l'aurait fait s'il l'avait su et le livre précisait pourtant bien que les Lytharis possédaient des armes contres les vampires, non? Il devait forcément il y avoir quelque chose...

-tu sais ce que ça mange un Lythari, toi? L'interrogea l'adolescent à la peau chocolat d'un ton badin.

-euh, je ne sais pas, de la viande, des fruits et des légumes, je suppose... pourquoi? répondit le blond, prit au dépourvu.

-eh bien je peu dès à présent te dire qu'un Lythari ne mange pas d'œuf, de bacon, de toast, de pain ni de confiture.

Draco cligna des yeux à deux reprises comme s'il était au beau milieu d'un rêve et qu'il tentait de se réveiller.

-répète? Fit-il, incertain.

-en résumé, l'éclaira Harry à la place de Blaise, nous ne mangeons apparemment pas de viande, pas plus que de fruits et encore moins de féculents. Et je ne crois pas que les légumes nous soit plus délectables, non plus.

-eh bien que mangeons nous, alors? Dit le blond d'une voix blanche.

-c'est bien là qu'est toute la question! S'amusa le métis, se recevant quatre œillades glaciales.

-on n'a pas le temps pour ça, conclut le griffondor, on va être en retard.

-au fait, comment se rend-t-on au lycée? Demanda Blaise l'air de rien.

Le survivant eut un sourire féroce.

-je vous ai réservé une petite surprise...

et il les traina derrière lui, le ventre vide, jusque dans le jardin, prenant leurs sacs au passage. Théo ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et il n'y était pas encore qu'il bondit de joie.

-oh génial! Des balais! Se réjouit-il avec force cri.

-je les ai commandés quand on est arrivé, je pensais qu'on pourrait se faire un partie de quidditch de temps en temps.

Même Draco ne pu trouver de réplique acerbe et se jeta sur l'un des Starfly 3000 posés sur le sol avec un air de pur ravissement collé au visage. En moins de trois secondes, tout le monde était sur son balai et décollait en poussant des gémissements d'extase. Ces petits bijoux étaient les fleurons des balais de course et répondaient au moindre frôlement, c'était un pur délice. Harry monta en chandelle sous les yeux ébahis des autres avant de soudain redescendre en piqué, ne relevant le manche que lorsqu'il était à cinq centimètres du sol dans un réflexe inhumain. Le quatuor ne savait pas bien où s'arrêtaient leurs nouveaux talents, cependant, après leur transformation, ils avaient noté de nombreux changements comme une agilité effarante et une vitesse incroyable qu'aucun d'eux ne maitrisait vraiment. La figure d'Harry amorça un jeu à celui qui ferait la pirouette la plus impressionnante et de ce fait dangereuse. Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est avec un étonnement non feint que Théo remporta la victoire après six loopings arrières, suivit d'une chandelle, d'un piqué et de trois tonneaux parfaitement maitrisés alors qu'une énergie étrange lui picotait dans tout le corps. Son grand frère le gratifia d'une bourrade amicale, un immense sourire aux lèvres et le petit brun se fit la réflexion qu'il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour accepter qu'on lui pique la vedette dans un domaine où il excellait à ce point.

Se rendant brusquement compte du temps qui avait passé, c'est hilares que les quatre adolescents s'étaient précipités vers l'école, presque couchés sur leur balai et zigzaguant entre les arbres, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient voler au dessus des frondaisons sans craindre de se faire apercevoir par un moldu. À la vitesse à laquelle ils allaient, tout aurait dû être flou, ce n'était pourtant pas le cas et ils évitaient tous les obstacles sans problèmes, riant de la facilité qu'ils éprouvaient à le faire.

Pas essoufflés pour une noise, ils cachèrent leurs balais dans un bosquet avant de courir jusqu'à l'école, prenant la direction du bâtiment principal où ils pensaient trouver le secrétariat. Harry entra le premier, et avisant une femme rondelette derrière un comptoir, la rejoignit de sa nouvelle démarche fluide.

-bonjour, Harry Rozenberg et voici mes frères, les présenta-t-il de sa voix plus grave qu'avant avec un sourire d'excuse, excusez notre retard, c'était la course ce matin.

Comme Théo le craignait, la secrétaire fondit à vue d'œil en battant des cils en direction de son frère, complètement sous le charme. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se secoua un peu avant de se tourner vers une pile de papiers pour le moins désordonnée.

-ah, oui, les Rozenberg, minauda-t-elle dans une vaine tentative pour reprendre contenance, vous vous êtes inscrits hier.

-c'est exact, dit Harry avec un signe de tête à son encontre, nous venons d'emménager et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le faire avant.

-oh, cela ne pose aucun problème, lui répondit-elle en pensant qu'il s'excusait, évitez toutefois d'être en retard à l'avenir sous peine de devoir passer vos mercredis après-midi à recopier le règlement intérieur...

-promis, lui assura le brun avec un sourire qui fit battre le cœur de la secrétaire sur un rythme bien plus rapide.

-voici vos horaires et le plan de l'école, souffla-t-elle les yeux dans le vague et les joues rouges en leur tendant un petit paquet de feuilles d'une main tremblante.

Harry les prit et sur un dernier hochement de la tête, ils sortirent du bâtiment pour se pencher sur les différents horaires. Ils n'avaient pas prit les mêmes options aussi n'auraient-ils pas tous leurs cours ensemble ce que Théo regrettait, mais le griffondor avait insisté pour qu'il prenne quelque chose qui lui plaise et non pas les même cours que lui dans l'unique but d'être ensemble. Heureusement, en ce jeudi matin, ils avaient tous Anglais dans le même local.

Après une prise de repères rapide, ils marchèrent comme un seul homme vers l'un des bâtiments dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent avant de stagner devant la porte de la classe. Derrière le battant, ils entendaient le bruit d'un trentaine de cœurs accompagné d'autant de respirations et par dessus, la voix d'un professeur qui faisait les présences. Harry prit son courage à deux mains, craignant peut-être de se retrouver face à un ersatz de Snape, et frappa au battant.

-entrez, leur ordonna-t-on.

Ils obéirent et le griffondor, fidèle représentant de sa maison, passa devant. Théo, lui, avait une boule dans la gorge.

-bonjour, dit le brun pour la seconde fois de la journée, désolé pour le retard.

-et vous êtes? Interrogea gentiment un homme de haute stature, les cheveux blonds, les yeux chocolat et la barbe naissante.

Lui aussi semblait sous le charme mais fort heureusement, pas de la même manière que la secrétaire.

-Harry Rozenberg et voici mes frères, l'éclaira aimablement Harry.

Quand ils avaient demandé à Blaten de nouveaux papiers, ils n'avaient eu qu'une seule exigence: avoir un lien de parenté. Malgré leurs différences physiques, ils avaient estimé que les choses seraient bien plus simples en étant frères, cela leur conférait une certaine légitimité les uns envers les autres qu'ils n'auraient pu avoir en étant considérés comme de parfaits étrangers. Cela tombait juste bien qu'à présent qu'ils n'étaient plus tout à fait humains, personne ne pouvait nier leur ressemblance frappante.

-ah, oui, les nouveaux, se rappela leur professeur d'anglais avant d'arborer un franc intérêt, eh bien vu que vous n'avez pas encore pu vous présenter au reste de la classe pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant?

La quatuor resta coi. Le griffondor se reprit avant les autres et après s'être raclé la gorge, il dit, se tournant vers le reste de la classe avec bravoure:

-bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Rozenberg, j'ai seize ans et je viens d'Angleterre.

Si Blaten avait choisi leur nouveau nom de famille, il ne s'était pas arrêté en si bon chemin. D'après la lettre qu'il leur avait laissée, il leur avait fait cadeau d'un an pour leur permettre d'être plus libre dans le monde moldu. À 16 ans, beaucoup de choses devenaient plus facile, hélas, du point de vue scolaire, cela ne faisait pas du tout leurs affaires. N'ayant jamais suivi de cours moldus, cela s'avèrerait assurément un véritable enfer s'ils sautaient une année. Ce qu'ils avaient été obligé de faire... Théo parcourut la classe des yeux pour la première fois, toutes les filles regardaient son frère, bavant sur leur banc sans une once de distinction, alors que les garçons fusillaient les nouveaux venu d'un regard noir. Il reporta son attention sur Harry, sentant une sueur froide lui dégouliner dans le dos. Ces moldus ne pouvaient rien contre lui, il le savait, cependant, sortir du cocon protecteur que le groupe avait tissé autour de lui et s'ouvrir à des inconnus, l'effrayait au plus haut point. Il sentait venir les ennuis.

-une passion? Demanda le professeur.

-euh, je, hésita le brun, j'aime le sport.

L'homme blond acquiesça avec un sourire chaleureux et se tourna vers Draco qui lui lança un regard dédaigneux, visiblement peu enclin à se présenter à un vulgaire moldu. Harry soupira.

-Draco Rozenberg, répondit-il à la place de l'héritier Malfoy d'une voix qui trahissait autant son exaspération que son ennui, 16 ans, à vécu en Angleterre jusqu'à présent et adoooore la mode...

des gloussements se firent entendre dans le local alors que les étudiants avisaient les vêtements chics de Draco tandis que le blond et le brun se livrait à un duel de regards silencieux. Leur professeur se permit lui aussi un petit rire avant de donner la parole à Blaise.

-Blaise Rozenberg, annonça celui-ci à la cantonade avec un clin d'œil aguicheur pour ces demoiselles, 16 ans, grand, beau, ténébreux. Ma passion dans la vie ce sont... les filles, bien entendu!

Le reste de la bande se retourna vers lui, circonspect tandis que les gloussements reprenaient de plus bel et que les joues des filles de la classe se coloraient d'un joli rouge coquelicot. Avait-il décidé de jouer la carte du gars bien dans ses bottes en peau de dragon ou était-il réellement redevenu celui qu'il avait toujours été? Peut-être un peu des deux, qui sait. Théo ne prit conscience que c'était son tour que lorsque les yeux bruns de leur professeur se posèrent sur lui. Il baissa instantanément la tête, se sachant rouge pivoine. Que pouvait-il bien dire? Comment se présenter face à tous ses regards trop curieux? Toujours attentif, Harry répondit à sa place:

-je vous présente mon petit frère, Théodore Rozenberg, dit-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste protecteur, il a quinze ans et aime beaucoup les chiffres.

Théo sourit à la présentation, Harry avait insisté sur leur lien de parenté et, allez savoir comment, il connaissait apparemment son amour pour les chiffres.

-un an d'avance? Fit le prof d'anglais avec étonnement en le regardant d'un œil nouveau.

Le petit brun hocha la tête sans pour autant la relever. Dans sa lettre, Blaten s'était excusé de n'avoir pu mentir sur son âge vu qu'il ne ressemblait pas même à un adolescent de quinze ans mais Théo s'en fichait comme de sa première baguette, ainsi, il pouvait vraiment devenir le petit frère d'Harry. Au final, il n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

-bien, allez vous assoir. On peut dire que vous arrivez à point nommé, nous allions justement clôturer les groupes pour le projet de l'année.

Le plus jeune des Rozenberg chercha une place du regard, espérant contre toute raison qu'il reste un banc où il pourrait s'assoir à coté d'Harry. Comme de bien entendu, les seules chaises de libres étaient à coté de quelqu'un. Soupirant, il s'assit juste derrière son frère qui était à coté d'une jeune fille brune qui le dévorait du regard, lui était à coté d'un garçon qui lança un regard de pure jalousie sans équivoque à l'arrière de la tête du griffondor.

-bien, pour les absents, s'exclama le professeur avec engouement pour ramener l'attention à lui, je me présente: je suis le professeur Read, Londonien de mon état, je vous donnerai le cours d'anglais à partir de maintenant et, espérons-le, jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Il était simple et agréable et Théo décida qu'il l'apprécierait d'autant qu'il venait de chez eux lui aussi. Devant le petit brun, la pimbêche aux cheveux bruns n'avait toujours pas lâché Harry du regard et les épaules de ce dernier se contractaient à vue d'œil. Les sourcils du serpentard se froncèrent. Pour qui se prenait-elle?

-alors, étant donné que nous sommes au début de l'année et que, je le sais, les congés ont étés pénibles et fatiguant pour tout le monde, je ne vous surchargerai pas de travail aujourd'hui. À la place, je vais vous parler du projet un peu plus en profondeur qu'hier et après avoir fait les groupes, je vous passerai un DVD extraordinaire sur une pièce de Shakespeare.

Des hourras résonnèrent dans la classe et les trois serpentards partagèrent leur incompréhension d'un regard.

-ok, ok, j'ai compris, les calma le professeur Read avec son éternel sourire, mais commençons d'abord par le projet. Comme vous le savez, cette année l'école à mis en place un projet d'envergure visant à vous préparer à la vie active. Pour cela, une multitude d'activités vont être mises en œuvre tout au long de l'année scolaire pour vous apprendre le travail en équipe et surtout, pour vous aider à concrétiser la pièce de théâtre de votre choix afin de la jouer à la fin de l'année, avant le grand bal.

En ce qui concerne la pièce, nous attendons de vous quelque chose de nouveau mais qui doit reposer sur des bases solides et pour pouvoir faire cela, il vous faudra prendre exemple sur tout ce qui vous entoure. Cela va, bien entendu, des pièces de théâtre jusqu'aux films, aux livres, en bref sur tout ce qui pourrait posséder un script. Se référer à l'histoire est aussi envisageable, cela va de soi. Comme vous l'aurez donc compris, le sujet est entièrement libre alors étonnez-nous!

Au sujet du déroulement de l'année: la première cotation aura lieu en décembre. Il s'agira d'un dossier regroupant toutes vos sources d'inspiration ainsi qu'un premier descriptif de ce que vous envisagez de produire. Comme tout le reste, c'est un travail collectif et la cote sera la même pour tous les membres de votre groupe.

La seconde cotation sera pour mars et il vous sera demandé de nous rendre le script **complet **de votre pièce de théâtre. Les trois derniers mois seront consacrés aux répétitions et à l'élaboration du décor et des costumes avant la cotation finale, le jour de la représentation. N'ayez toutefois aucune inquiétude, votre travail sera vérifié couramment, histoire de nous assurer que vous ne vous égarez pas en chemin... la première vérification aura d'ailleurs lieu la semaine prochaine, pour bien commencer l'année!

Pour ce qui est des groupes, en comptant les nouveaux, cela nous fera 5 groupes de 12, inutile d'essayer de marchander pour avoir une personne de plus ou de moins, c'est non négociable. N'oubliez pas que les autres classes d'anglais participe et que les échange interclasse sont vivement encouragés!

Voila, je pense avoir fait le tour de la question... ah non, j'ai oublié de parler des activités...

au fil de son discours, des « aaaah » enjoués et des « oooh » déçus ponctuaient ses paroles sans qu'il ne paraisse en être dérangé, cependant, aucun élève ne se permettait de lui monter sur la tête, tous était parfaitement attentif. Théo l'aimait décidément bien, très libre, il savait néanmoins tenir sa classe comme il se devait. Le mélange parfait entre autorité et laissé aller.

Quand Mr Read eut fini de leur parler des activités qui auraient lieu pendant l'année et auxquelles le petit serpentard n'avait pas compris grand-chose, il leur octroya un petit temps libre afin de leur laisser faire les groupes. Ceux qui voulaient être avec des élèves des autres classes devraient venir le trouver avant la fin de la journée pour qu'il puisse compléter les listes. Évidement, la voisine d'Harry choisit ce moment pour se tourner vers le griffondor, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-salut, je m'appelle Bella Swan, tu as déjà un groupe?

Était-elle complètement stupide où sa question n'était-elle qu'une figure de style? Harry se rencogna négligemment dans sa chaise.

-non, mais je reste avec mes frères, dit-il en réponse.

La gourde hocha la tête avec conviction.

-je suis déjà dans un groupe mais il nous manque des gens, sept personnes en tout, pourquoi ne ferait-on pas équipe?

L'adolescent aux cheveux de jais se retourna vers Théo, fixé par la jeune fille celui-ci se sentit forcé d'acquiescer, Blaise et Draco qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange en firent autant. En tant que nouveaux dans une si petite ville où tout le monde se connaissait, même s'ils attiraient l'attention sur eux, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'une seconde invitation ne se présente et ils le savaient tous.

-ok, accepta Harry.

Théo ne l'aurait pas juré, mais il ne semblait pas à vraiment parler enchanté de la tournure des évènements, surement que le comportement de la demoiselle ne le mettait pas à son aise. Tant mieux, il ne manquerait plus que l'une de ces idiotes arrive avec ses gros sabots et n'accapare toute l'attention de son frère. Parce que Théo savait parfaitement ce qui se passerait si Harry se mettait à voir une fille et il était loin d'être prêt pour ça. Il avait besoin qu'il s'occupe de lui, encore un peu... beaucoup en fait...

Une fois l'accord obtenu, Bella se rua vers leur enseignant pour les rajouter à son groupe.

-eh bien, eh bien, miss Swan, commenta Mr Read avec humour, êtes vous sûre de survivre entre deux fratries?

La brunette lui rendit son sourire et revint s'assoir en leur assurant qu'elle avait tout réglé. Elle avait dit ça tout en ne regardant qu'Harry et cela ne plut pas à Théo. En ce qui le concernait, il trouvait que la demoiselle montrait bien trop d'attention à son grand frère et son avis semblait être partagé chez les deux autres serpentards qui ne la regardait pas d'un bon œil. Pourquoi avait-il dit oui, se demanda avec fatalisme le petit brun.

Le reste du cours fut paisible, le prof demanda confirmation pour les groupes et après cela, il ouvrit un placard sur roue dans lequel était installée une étrange boite noire en forme de cube posée sur une autre de type rectangulaire et de couleur argentée. Après avoir appuyé sur un bouton, la boite d'argent s'ouvrit sur le devant comme si elle tirait la langue et Mr Read y déposa un morceau de plastique rond percé d'un trou. Il appuya une seconde fois sur le bouton et la boite avala le tout. Il fallut en tout dix bonnes minutes au professeur à triturer les boutons de deux boitiers plus petits arborant les mêmes couleurs que les boites pour que, sous les yeux étonnés de Théo et ceux des deux autres serpentard, le cube noir s'allume brusquement, des images s'animant à l'intérieur de lui. C'était de la magie moldue comme l'appelait le petit brun, quelque chose qui devait ressembler à l'ordinateur. Fasciné, il se délecta du spectacle que les personnes miniatures lui offraient et quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, c'est déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir la fin qu'il quitta la classe.

-venez, les exhorta Bella en sortant du local et en se dirigeant vraisemblablement vers le réfectoire, je vais vous présenter le reste du groupe.

Ne pouvant lui échapper, c'est avec des pieds de plomb que les Rozenberg la suivirent.

-pourquoi as-tu dit oui? Siffla Draco à Harry si bas que Théo s'étonna de l'avoir entendu.

-elle n'est pas si terrible que ça, je suis sûre qu'elle va se calmer, lui répondit le brun sur le même ton.

-et puis ça peut être drôle, ponctua Blaise qui s'essayait lui aussi au chuchotement, franchement Draco, voir Potter dans l'embarras, n'est ce pas là ce qui éclaire tes journées?

Le blond afficha soudainement un sourire sournois qui se miroita sur le visage du métis.

-tu as raison, répondit-il d'une voix normale à présent, tout compte fait, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel sans faire de commentaire et rattrapa Bella qui les attendaient devant la porte de l'un des bâtiments, la joie irradiant littéralement d'elle tandis qu'une lueur farouche de triomphe s'allumait dans son regard, Théo en aurait mis sa baguette à couper s'il l'avait encore.

Le petit brun se rapprocha de son frère, depuis le manoir Malfoy, il avait une sainte horreur des endroits bondés et la panique avait tôt fait de lui obstruer les voies respiratoires quand il était forcé de se mêler à la foule. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte du réfectoire comme s'il s'agissait de celle d'une suite extrêmement luxueuse et les invita à la suivre au fond de la salle.

Un seul regard suffit à Théo pour sentir la terreur le submerger.

**POV EDWARD**

il aurait du laisser Forks derrière lui pour protéger Bella de la menace qu'il représentait, il se l'était promis. Enfin c'était avant qu'Alice ne pressente un danger imminent sans précédent pour toute la famille. Le choix avait été dur à faire, d'autant que la voyante ne savait d'où surgirait le malheur ni sur qui, partir et peut-être laisser la femme qu'il aimait faire face à sa place ou rester pour la protéger et être lui-même la raison de sa chute? Il y avait longuement réfléchi avec l'aide de Carlisle et il en était venu à la conclusion que, puisque Bella ne pouvait partir de Forks, le mieux serait de rester avec elle afin de la protéger et de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, qu'il en soit directement responsable ou pas du tout. Ce dont il ne se serait, par contre, jamais douté, c'était que ce serait Bella elle-même qui lui apporterait ce que tous craignaient avec un sourire tranquille...

la rentrée avait été fort calme, comme chaque année, il ne se passait rien de bien excitant à Forks. Il y avait bien de nouveau habitants, mais personne n'avait encore eu la chance de les apercevoir, encore moins de leur parler ce qui fit que tout le monde pensât qu'il s'agissait d'un couple de personnes âgées venu s'installer là pour leur retraite. Les vampires eux-même n'en savaient pas plus. Il fallait dire à leur défense que la vie d'un ou deux humains de plus ne provoquait en eux aucun intérêt particulier. Il n'en est pas moins que s'ils avaient su, jamais ils n'auraient été aussi imprudents.

Le matin du jeudi de la rentrée, une brusque effervescence s'empara de la classe de Bella. Edward, qui tendait toujours une oreille distraite dans cette direction pour s'assurer de la sécurité de sa petite amie, eut soudain la tête emplie des exclamations psychiquement extatiques de toutes les midinettes du cours de Mr Read. Chacune d'entre elles en allait de son commentaire, qui sur les immenses yeux d'émeraude de l'un des nouveaux, qui sur la peau chocolat d'un autre ou le comportement froid et hautain d'un troisième, quand au reste elles fondaient au sens propre du terme pour le dernier, le plus jeune des quatre dont l'allure délicate et fragile réveillait en elle leur instinct maternel.

Son don ne lui permettant pas de voir mais seulement d'entendre, il dû se résoudre, comme tout le monde, à attendre l'heure de la pause. Une chose le chiffonnait pourtant, il n'avait pas entendu ne serait-ce qu'une nouvelle pensée, or seule Bella lui était illisible. Cela le travailla toute la matinée, cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir d'écouter d'avantage les soupirs des filles et les grognements des garçons de la classe de Bella. Le prof de chimie, vaincu par l'ignorance et la fatigue des adolescents en ce début d'année n'avait eu de cesse d'interroger l'unique élève à même de répondre à ses questions. Autrement dit: lui.

S'asseyant à la table qu'il partageait avec ses frères et sœurs, Edward tourna discrètement son attention vers la porte. Entendant de là où il était, le battement si familier du cœur de sa bien aimée, suivit de celui très différent de quatre autres personnes. Il n'eut pas à attendre de les voir pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Cela ne rata pas, comme il l'avait déduit elle était bel et bien accompagnée d'un groupe d'inconnus.

Edward les détailla rapidement. Le premier qui attira son attention fut celui qui se tenait un peu en avant des autres, des cheveux d'ébène en bataille, une peau au grain si fin qu'elle en devenait translucide malgré le léger hâle qui la colorait, des traits indéniablement masculins renforçant l'air décidé qu'il arborait, sourcils froncés, sans parvenir pour autant à assombrir l'éclat incroyable de ses immenses yeux d'émeraude. Son corps était svelte et élancé, mais néanmoins musclé. Il était en effet à faire pâlir de jalousie un vampire et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il arborait, loin de le défigurer, le rendait encore plus beau et plus unique en son genre.

Un minuscule gamin, de la taille d'Alice ou guère plus, le rejoignit. Comme lui, il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, mais ses yeux étaient bleu nuit, piqueté d'argent. Il ressemblait à un poupin avec sa petite bouille d'enfant battu en manque d'affection et son teint trop pâle tandis qu'il s'accrochait tout doucement au bras de son frère. Car aucun doute n'était permis, si les deux autres n'étaient pas de la même famille, ces deux-là l'étaient assurément.

Le troisième, quant à lui, était un métis. La peau couleur chocolat et les cheveux noirs corbeau faisaient superbement ressortir ses yeux bleu ciel. À peu près de la taille d'Emmett, c'était le plus grand des quatre et incontestablement le plus musclé. À l'air mutin qu'il arborait, ce devait être un fameux blagueur.

Le dernier était aussi beau que le premier à sa manière. Habillé de vêtements à la coupe parfaite et aux broderies multiples bien trop sophistiqués pour venir à l'école, il était tout en finesse et en assurance. Les cheveux d'or se reflétant sur sa peau opaline et dans ses yeux d'argent le faisait ressembler à un ange. Déchu au vu du masque de froideur qu'il arborait. En dépit de leurs différences physiques, il était impensable de croire qu'ils ne venaient pas de la même famille, mais Edward connaissait cet effet trompeur, lui et sa famille renvoyait le même. De plus, l'incroyable beauté des garçons ne fit que le convaincre de ce qu'il pensait déjà: les nouveaux étaient des créatures surnaturelles au même titre qu'eux et il y avait fort à parier que le danger qu'avait pressenti Alice leur était dû.

Comme toujours quand il prévoyait le pire, le destin s'empressa de lui prouver la justesse de son raisonnement. Il n'avait pas mis plus d'une seconde à détailler les quatre adolescents de la tête aux pieds et c'était la seconde qu'avait mis les nouveaux à se rendre compte de leur présence. Alors que Bella les conduisait vers leur table, le plus petit du groupe se figea brusquement, les yeux grand ouvert plongés dans ceux d'Edward. Un humain n'aurait même pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux que son frère s'interposa entre eux, un grognement à peine perceptible dans le fond de la gorge.

Le télépathe n'eut pas besoin de lire les pensées de Jasper pour prendre connaissance de la haine qui habitat subitement les trois plus grands, pas plus qu'il ne dû le faire pour percevoir la terreur du plus petit, leurs sentiments étaient clairement affichés sur leurs visages alors qu'ils fixaient les Cullen tour à tour. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett se mirent sur le qui vive, se préparant, malgré la présence des humains, à passer à l'attaque. Quoi qu'étaient ces créatures, elles savaient pertinemment ce qu'ils étaient eux, sinon pourquoi une telle réaction? Bella qui n'avait rien senti de la tension qui venait de s'abattre sur eux, marcha maladroitement jusqu'à eux, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-je nous ai trouvé des partenaires pour le projet d'anglais, leur annonça-t-elle, toute guillerette.

Sa déclaration eut pour effet de renforcer l'hostilité déjà présente entre les deux familles. Quelle mouche l'avait-elle piqué pour inviter des nouveaux dans leur groupe sans même leur en parler?

-je vous présente les Rozenberg, et voici les Cullen! Poursuivi la petite amie d'Edward sur le même ton.

Des grognements se firent entendre des deux cotés en guise de salutations, heureusement bien trop bas pour les oreilles humaines. Bella se retourna vers les nouveaux et celui qui avait les yeux verts, comprenant que l'on attendait de lui qu'il dise quelque chose ouvrit la bouche pour dire d'une voix ironique aussi écœurante que du sirop:

-enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Puis jetant un regard à leurs assiettes:

-la viande n'est-elle pas un peu trop sèche pour vous?

Cinq grondements lui répondirent et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres, sourire qui se transforma en un rire froid quand son frère aux cheveux blonds ajouta son grain de sel, le ton tout aussi mauvais avant de rejoindre le brun dans son hilarité trompeuse.

-ça digère les légumes ces bêtes-là?

Si la première question n'avait suscité aucune réaction de Bella, la seconde en revanche la fit se retourner vers les Rozenberg, les yeux écarquillés.

-j'étais sure que vous aussi! Dit-elle presque avec soulagement.

C'est ce moment que choisi le professeur Read pour les interrompre, deux élèves sur les talons.

-eh bien je vois que le groupe est réuni, s'exclama-t-il avec emphase, je vous amène le reste de vos membres, Tyler Crowley et Loren Mallory, amusez vous bien!

Décidément, c'était le pompon! D'abord un quatuor de créatures non-identifiées et voila qu'à présent ils avaient sur les bras l'idiot qui avait failli écraser Bella l'année dernière et tentait par tous les moyens de s'en excuser encore aujourd'hui et, histoire de bien faire passer le tout, la seule et unique fille de toute l'école qui était incapable de voir la fille du shérif en peinture. Ils étaient maudits.

Mr Read avait déjà fait demi tour quand un « professeur! » désespéré lancé simultanément par 11 élèves retentit. Seul Tyler n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Les Rozenberg ne voulait pas se retrouver avec les Cullen qui le leur rendait bien et Bella n'avait aucune envie de se farcir Loren, sentiment lui aussi réciproque. Le professeur d'anglais se retourna, son étonnement aussi visible qu'il était présent dans ses pensées.

-est ce que...firent le nouveau aux yeux émeraude et Edward en même temps.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard et ce fut Rozenberg qui prit la parole.

-y aurait-il possibilité de changer de groupe, s'il-vous-plait?

Tout le groupe était pendu aux lèvres de l'adulte et Edward put entendre les supplications frénétiques qui résonnaient dans la tête de Mallory. Hélas, il connu la réponse bien avant que l'enseignant n'ouvre la bouche, tout comme Alice. Interprétant leur déception, Jasper fut le suivant et enfin Mr Read prit la parole.

-je suis désolé, mais c'est complètement impossible, tous les groupes sont déjà formés. Il va falloir que vous apprenez à vous entendre, ce qui est justement la raison de ce projet.

Et il partit en laissant 12 adolescents dépités derrière lui.

_Oui je sais, il est tard... mais je n'ai pas failli à ma promesse, on est toujours samedi! ^^_

_voici donc le troisième chapitre de cette histoire qui, je l'espère, vous aura plus. _

_Je m'excuse d'avance à ceux et celles qui apprécient Bella, ce n'est pas mon cas et cela se ressentira tout au long de ma story. Je sais, je suis bête et méchante!_

_En ce qui concerne la transformation de nos héros, les créatures qu'ils sont devenu n'ont pas été choisies au hasard et malgré que la préexistence du nom que j'ai repris, je les ai refaites à ma sauce qui, je l'espère ça aussi, vous plaira! _

_Pour ceux qui s'inquiétait de voir disparaitre la magie, ne vous en faites pas, ce sera loin d'être le cas. Je ne vous en dit pas plus pour garder le suspens, d'autant que vous saurez le fin mot de l'histoire dans le chapitre suivant! _

_Juste une dernière chose, je déteste les Mary/Gary Sue, en dépit de leur nouvelle appartenance à une race oubliée possédant, comme on a put le voir dans ce chapitre, un certain nombre des talents des vampires, il ne sera vraiment pas aisé pour les Rozenberg de triompher des mangemorts et de leur maitre. Sinon, ou serait l'intérêt? _

_Chapitre IV: ne pas avoir le choix_

_dans ce chapitre, les Rozenberg en apprennent un peu plus sur leur nouvelle nature. _

_Leur haine vis-à-vis des Cullen ne semble pas être en passe de se calmer. _

_Et l'apparition de deux personnages oubliés devrait sans conteste vous mettre l'eau à la bouche pour la suite^^_

_alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

_**PS: 20 reviews! Je n'en reviens pas! Pourrais-je en espérer tout autant pour celui-ci? Si c'est le cas, je poste un chapitre soit mercredi, soit jeudi (je me laisse un peu plus de marge pour être sûr de respecter les délais et ne pas vous faire languir inutilement! XD)**_

_**N'oubliez pas que l'unique carburant de la scriveuse que je suis reste et restera les petites appréciations que vous avez la gentillesse et le courage de me laisser! **_

_**Merci à vous de me lire^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Milles excuses pour ce chapitre tardif!**_

_**Deux semaines sans internet (et donc sans WoW) je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était si long! **_

_**Une chose tout de même me console, si j'en crois les dates de post, je n'ai pas eu le nombre de reviews escompté avant la date butoir, je ne suis donc pas irrémédiablement en tort, quoique...**_

_**encore milles pardons et bonne lecture, ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent, j'espère que vous y prendrez plaisir!**_

**Disclaimer: **dois-je vraiment le dire? Oui? Bon ok... les personnages, tout comme le monde dans lequel ils évoluent pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'entière propriété de J.K Rowling et de Stephenie Meyer. Hélas...

**Pairing: **HP/EC

**Rating:** M (pour viol au premier chapitre et scène érotique gay plus tard)

**Résumé:** abusés et salis par les mangemorts devenus des vampires assoiffés de sexe et de sang, Harry, Draco, Blaise et Théo fuient le monde magique et se retrouvent à Forks. Là, ils devront apprendre à calmer leur haine car sinon c'est eux qu'elle tuera...

** pauvre homophobe ne clique pas là!**

**ah...trop tard...**

**bon ben je te le dis maintenant alors, tu es présentement sur un truc infâme et dégueulasse que l'on nomme un slash, oui je sais, ça fait le même bruit que le ketchup qui éclabousse ton assiette après que tu l'ai secoué pendant 10 minutes. C'est justement là où je veux en venir, enfin plus ou moins... **

**trêve de bavardage, mieux vaut dire la vérité toute nue (mmmh nue... :p): **

**cette fic est une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes!**

**Voila c'est fait, je crois que c'est le moment d'aller te rincer les yeux^^**

_**29 reviews? J'ai peine à y croire tellement c'est énorme (de mon point de vue du moins) et c'est d'autant plus culpabilisant que ce post n'est pas arrivé à temps...**_

_**MAIS un tout grand merci pour les reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et m'ont encouragée à poster ce chapitre rapidement. **_

**Merci à: Alie-yaoi, Angelysiane, annalisa-black, Akito7, Asuka Tanku, AzrielSnape, caty, Deb16, Emera17, Egwenne Al' Vere, Estelle Uzumaki, haruma, Jes Cullen Malfoy jtmsorry, jument fière, Kaela, Kalyra78, Kahorie, kiwibanane, Lehna, Lily Halloween, lilylys, Manonnilla, Melinda, Minna, mous, Musme, nana22, Oorion, o Nani-san o, Prophetia, Petit-dragon 50, Ptitcoeurfragile, queer as folk, reya23, saya realita, Siam-chan, Schasco, Siam-chan, Tanis, The Ice Cat, Virg139, yumelly, yuseiko-chan, Yuya777, Zaika, **

**RAR**

**Caty:** alors, oui, on en apprendra plus sur leur calvaire et ce quand nos héros se verront acculés et que l'irréparable sera fait. Je sais que ces mots sont très obscurs, mais ne t'en fait pas, la compréhension sera au rendez-vous du chapitre 6, c'est promis^^

pour le régime alimentaire, la réponse est dans ce chapitre, bonne lecture, amuse-toi bien!

**Nana22:** lente, hein, oui elle peut sembler un peu idiote et pourtant... je te promet une belle surprise à la fin de ce chapitre!

**Estelle Uzumaki: **encore une adepte de la relation Harry/Théo, génial! Tu devrais être contente du fait qu'elle va s'étaler comme il se doit dans le chapitre 5, quand Théo verra d'un très mauvais oeil l'intérêt soudain de Bella pour son frère adoré! Oups, SPOIL^^

**Jes Cullen Malfoy: **bon, il m'a fallut inspirer très lentement par le nez pour rester Zen après cette review pour le moins indélicate. Maintenant que je suis calmée, je pense que je suis apte à te répondre presque calmement.

Tout d'abord, je te certifie que tu es bien la seule à qui je n'ai pas répondu à la review posté au deuxième chapitre, et pour cause, celle-ci a été posté après que j'eus moi-même posté le chapitre 3. De fait, j'étais dans l'incapacité la plus complète de te répondre. Tu m'en vois désolée.

Ensuite, je ne vois pas les choses de la même manière que toi en ce qui concerne ma demande de review. Je m'explique, en ce qui me concerne, je dirai que je fonctionne comme un robinet: plus il y a de pression, plus il y a d'eau qui coule. Transposé à ma situation cela donnerait plus ou moins ceci: plus il y a de reviews, plus il y a d'encre qui coule, tout simplement.

Maintenant, pour te montrer ma bonne foi, je vais quand même te donner quelques éléments de réponse à ta question. Pour les couples, je me suis donc décidée pour HP/EC DM/SS BZ/LC

je garde les autres couples mystères mais je suis parfaitement ouverte aux propositions.

Une dernière chose, si ta prochaine review se trouve, malheureusement, être du même acabit que les deux précédentes, sache que je me réserve le droit de ne plus te répondre. Je n'apprécie que fort moyennement que l'on s'en prenne ainsi à moi sans raison. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Yumelly:** le chapitre avait bel et bien le même nombre de pages, mais il est vrai qu'à la relecture je l'ai moi aussi trouvé plus court. En fait j'ai compris la faille: il y avait plus de dialogues^^ pour celui-ci, il y a plus de pages, et il est bel et bien plus long que les précédents, regarde, vu le temps qu'il s'est fait attendre, il peut, n'est-ce pas? XD bonne lecture et encore désolée pour l'attente.

**Kalyra78:** malgré le temps qu'a prit ce chapitre pour arriver, je te promet de ne pas abandonner et de n'être en retard que pour cause de maladie ou de matériel défectueux^^ bonne lecture et merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que mon histoire continuera à te plaire!

**Musme:** que d'éloges T_T un tout grand merci pour ces paroles plus qu'agréables qui m'ont presque empêchée de broyer du noir si ce n'est la dernière phrase où tu me félicite de ma vitesse d'écriture... oui, là j'étais plutôt prête à aller me suicider, mais bon, je suis forte, je sais faire front et je promet de me réatteler à la tâche avec la même ardeur maintenant qu'internet est revenu! Enfin, peut-être un peu plus lentement faut que je WoW^^

encore merci et bonne lecture!

**Kiwibanane:** génial, on va haïr Bella ensemble^^ je pense t'avoir déjà donné une bonne raison de vouloir la démembrer à la fin de ce chapitre! Dis moi ce que tu en pense! Kiss.

**Queer as folk:** super UN lecteur! enfin, je crois... si c'est pas le cas, je te donne le droit de me lyncher à la sortie^^ je suis bien heureuse que les persos te plaise, et surtout Théo qui, je le remarque, plait à pas mal de gens ce qui me rassure grandement. Pour les accros du petit frangin d'Harry, je vous demanderai de prendre patience jusqu'au chapitre 5 où il sera bien mis en évidence!

Merci pour tes reviews, passées et futures ainsi que pour le courage que tu économise pour me les poster^^ bonne lecture!

**Angelysiane:** c'est vrai que vu comme ça, cela parrait assez dur d'en faire un Edrry, mais ne désespère pas, à partir du chapitre 6, l'histoire va prendre un nouveau tournant et permettre à nos héros de se rapprocher. Bon d'accord, en premier lieu pour mieux se frapper dessus, mais bon...

**Siam-chan:** « mais quelle perversité chez vous, mademoiselle! C'est honteux! » voila le discours qu'une surveillante coincée qui pourtant n'en pense pas moins, te tiendrait avant de t'envoyer chez le proviseur^^ heureusement pour toi, je ne suis ni surveillante, ni coincée et je t'avouerai que moi aussi je me suis dit plus d'une fois « ahh, les garçons, pourquoi êtes vous si sages... » sans réponse, hélas!

Pour le reste, niveau fraternisation et bonne entente, tu devrais être servie dans ce chapitre. Pour savoir ce qu'ils mangent, lis jusqu'au bout, tout simplement :P

amuse-toi bien!

Yuya777: merci, c'est exactement pour cela que j'ai mis les POV, car au final, l'histoire c'est bien les réactions de tout un chacun et de plus, cela permet de faire quelque chose qui tient mieux la route. Grâce aux POV on peut aisément faire passer les buts et les enjeux de chacun et on peut donc complexifier l'intrigue sans perdre les gens. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu faire Théo comme il est dans un texte suivi, les gens n'auraient pas compris pourquoi il avait fait ce choix.

Pour savoir ce que le groupe Rozenberg/Cullen va donner, la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que ce n'est pas gagner et tu devrais le comprendre dans ce chapitre! Sinon, je compte en effet faire quelque chose de plus léger au fil de la lecture, avec un peu d'humour, même si souvent noir et des disputes, évidement, mais rien d'aussi glauque que dans les premiers chapitres avant longtemps^^

bon amusement!

**Petit-dragon 50:** meuh non, pourquoi dis-tu qu'il sent mauvais mon chapitre? Jamais je n'oserais XD bon allez, peut-être un peu, mais alors un tout, tout petit peu...

**Akito7:** je crois voir le site en question^^ par contre, ne te fais pas trop de faux espoirs, j'ai surtout repris le nom. Pour ce qui est du physique, des aptitudes et de la « raison d'être » de mes créatures, cela n'aura presque rien à voir, mais tu en saura plus dans les chapitres suivants, c'est promis.

Pour ce qui est d'une quelconque alliance entre les Rozenberg et les Cullen, pour le moment, je les force tous à rester au même endroit, toutefois, la vraie alliance, qui sera forcée bien évidement, aura lieu dans le chapitre 6.

bonne lecture et encore merci pour ta review!

_**Merci à tous ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu expressément, chacune de vos reviews m'a fait énormément plaisir!**_

_**bonne lecture!**_

**Haine destructrice**

**Chapitre IV: ne pas avoir le choix**

**POV CARLISLE**

Carlisle rentrait d'une journée comme toutes les autres avec ses bébés pleurnicheurs, ses vieilles dames inquiètes et ses jeunes gens jamais en manque d'imagination pour se fourrer dans des situations plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres. En somme, pour le médecin consciencieux qu'il était, une journée banale et plaisante. Une seule chose pourtant était venue assombrir ce tableau routinier: le pressentiment de sa fille Alice. Un mois plus tôt la jeune vampire avait eu la sensation d'un danger imminent, mais surtout inconnu et le père de famille s'attendait à tout instant à ce qu'il arrive malheur à ses enfants ou à sa femme.

C'est donc avec un soulagement non feint qu'il gara sa voiture devant l'entrée du garage avant de déchanter inopinément. Il retirait les clefs du contact quand la voix d'Edward lui parvint du salon.

-Carlisle, il faut qu'on parle. Je crois que l'on a trouvé la cause des angoisses d'Alice.

Le fait de ne pas entendre sa fille s'insurger à propos de l'exagération du télépathe fit comprendre au docteur que le sujet était grave et non moins réel. Poussant un lourd soupir, il sortit de son véhicule et passa la porte d'entrée en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire.

-que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il d'un ton grave en s'arrêtant derrière le canapé où Esmée était assise.

Tous arboraient une mine sinistre, adossés aux murs ou prostrés aux pieds de leur mère. Il allait réitérer sa question, vraiment anxieux à présent, quand Jasper, l'épaule vissée à la fenêtre, prit la parole.

-il y a des nouveaux au lycée. Ils ne sont pas humains.

Les yeux de Carlisle s'agrandirent sous le choc. Que faisait des créatures surnaturelles à Forks? Quelle genre de coïncidence était-ce là? Et en était-ce vraiment une?

-des vampires? Souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-non, vint la réponse de son fils.

-alors quoi?

-on n'en a pas la moindre idée, grommela Edward à la place de son frère, tout ce que l'on sait c'est que ce sont des créatures détestables et qu'ils ne nous apprécient pas le moins du monde. Sans oublier qu'il ne leur a pas fallut deux secondes pour savoir ce que nous sommes.

S'il n'était pas déjà plus froid que la pierre, le médecin aurait cru geler sur place en réalisant l'implication de ce qu'on venait de lui apprendre. Ils étaient découvert et malheureusement pour eux, assurément pas par des personnes qui leur voulait du bien. Que faire? Partir?

-on ne peut pas, contra Edward qui avait entendu son questionnement muet, Bella ne pourra pas partir d'ici sans être obligée d'en dévoiler plus qu'il n'en faut à Charlie et rien ne nous indique qu'ils partiront d'ici si nous nous éloignons. Je ne risquerai pas sa vie sur un coup de Poker!

Il avait tout à fait raison, c'était déjà pour cela qu'ils n'avaient pas vidé les lieux au moment même où Alice avait prédit que le malheur n'allait pas tarder à leur tomber dessus. Jamais Charlie ne laisserait sa fille s'éloigner de lui sans une excuse en tout point valable et lui dire que des créatures dangereuses rôdaient à Forks n'aurait pas été une bonne idée non plus.

-expliquez-moi tout, exigea-t-il.

Après tout, tout ceci était peut-être un énorme malentendu. Avec un peu de chance, ses enfants s'étaient tellement attendu à voir surgir devant eux le diable en personne qu'ils s'étaient laissé emporter par les évènements et n'avaient pas fait la part des choses...

-ce n'est pas le cas, Carlisle, s'offensa Edward, ils ont presque engagé le combat au beau milieu de la cafétéria de l'école!

-qu'est-ce qui les en a empêché? Interrogea le père, s'autorisant un espoir qu'il commençait à savoir ridicule.

-le professeur d'Anglais qui nous amenait les deux derniers membres de notre groupe, maugréa Emmett comme s'il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu se confronter à eux.

-vous avez réussi à trouver le reste de votre groupe? Se laissa distraire le médecin avec un étonnement mêlé de satisfaction.

Peu d'adolescents acceptaient de se joindre à ses enfants et il était heureux que quelques uns d'entre eux ait fini par passer outre leurs préjugés. Sauf qu'à la tête qu'affichaient les cinq vampires encore scolarisés, ce n'était pas du tout une bonne nouvelle.

-oh, fit Carlisle, comprenant soudain de quoi il s'agissait.

Edward soupira en rejetant sa tête en arrière, la main sur les yeux.

-pourquoi faut-il toujours que Bella attire à ce point les ennuis? Gémit-il, et surtout, pourquoi s'acoquine-t-elle si facilement avec des monstres contre lesquels elle ne peut rien?

**POV SEVERUS**

plus rien n'avait de sens. Les limites qu'il s'était toujours promis de ne pas franchir, il les avait franchies et allègrement qui plus est. Jamais il ne s'était senti réellement perdu, un peu désorienté parfois, certes, mais jamais perdu. Il ne savait plus où aller ni que faire, et ses actions n'étaient plus vraiment réfléchies. Que faire lorsque vous étiez devenu un monstre capable de tuer et de violer pour votre propre plaisir? Que faire quand votre corps agissait sans que votre esprit ne le veuille? Que faire alors qu'un inconnu prenait possession de vous sans avoir la décence de vous faire basculer dans l'inconscience? Que faire tandis que peu à peu vous compreniez que ce monstre, c'était vous tout simplement?

Rien. Plus rien. Ne cherchez pas même à vous débattre. À quoi bon? Cela ne vous ferait souffrir que d'avantage encore. Restez tranquille et attendez. La fin arrive toujours, c'est une promesse. Laissez vous faire, il ne sert à rien de vous offusquer ou de vous apitoyer, vous n'êtes plus rien. Rien.

Severus poussa la porte d'entrée du 12 square grimaud. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il venait de plus en plus rarement, tentant par tous les moyens d'échapper aux yeux scrutateurs du directeur, faisant tout ce qui était possible pour que son horrible secret ne soit pas révélé. Quand Potter avait été enlevé, l'espion avait été obligé de mentir à son mentor en lui assurant qu'il n'avait vu trace du survivant dans le repaire du seigneur des ténèbres. Il y avait été contraint, vraiment. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'est du moins ce dont il essayait de se convaincre mais même lui n'était pas dupe. S'il n'avait rien dit, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait eu peur que Dumbledore sache ce qu'il était devenu. Alors il avait été égoïste et il avait laissé les gamins souffrir pour lui. Il les avait regardé sombrer dans la déchéance et devenir les jouets de Lucius. Si Potter n'avait pas fait preuve, une fois de plus, de ses capacités magiques non négligeables, les adolescents dont il avait la charge y seraient encore. Ils seraient tous au même point et ce n'était surement pas Severus qui aurait fait quoi que ce soit pour changer cet état de fait. Oui, il était lâche. Il le reconnaissait et sa culpabilité était telle qu'il était prêt à se prosterner aux pieds de son filleul, et de Potter aussi, pour leur demander pardon.

Severus Snape ne se connaissait plus, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, preuve en était sa présence en ce lieu à ce moment précis. La réunion de l'ordre avait lieu l'après-midi, il le savait, hélas, il n'avait plus le courage d'affronter les regards inquisiteurs des hommes du bien. C'était largement au dessus de ses forces et c'est pour cela qu'il était venu au QG au beau milieu de la matinée. À cette heure-ci, seul Black était présent et il pourrait lui donner un message d'excuse à faire passer au directeur avant de s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible.

Cependant, l'espion ne s'attendait pas au spectacle qui l'attendait à l'intérieur de la maison familiale des Black. S'il n'en avait pas eu la certitude, il aurait pu croire qu'une attaque de mangemorts venait d'avoir lieu dans le salon. Partout, des affaires s'éparpillaient ou s'entassaient dans les coins et devant le canapé, un homme qui lui tournait le dos était plongé dans une valise qui dégorgeait d'objets et de vêtements en tous genre.

-on peut savoir ce que tu fous, Black? Claqua la voix froide du maitre des Potions faisant sursauter le sus-nommé.

-rien qui ne te regarde, cracha le clébard en se remettant derechef à la tâche.

Severus n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir s'il était question de faire ou de défaire la malle, mais se basant sur ses aprioris concernant le griffy, il se décida pour la première option.

-où compte tu aller, imbécile de clebs? Siffla-t-il, mauvais.

Dumbledore avait déjà bien assez de travail avec lui, inutile que Black se rajoute à l'équation.

-rien qui ne te regarde, réitéra l'animagus, les dents de plus en plus serrées.

-j'ai bien peur que si, au contraire, alors je vais reposer ma question et tu va avoir l'obligeance d'y répondre bien gentiment: où-va-tu? Demanda-t-il en prenant soin de détacher toutes les syllabes.

L'ex-prisonnier se retourna d'un bloc pour lui faire face avant de marcher jusqu'à lui d'un pas conquérant. Quand il fut à moins de dix centimètres de lui, il planta ses yeux dans les siens et son souffle se perdit sur les lèvres de l'espion. Severus se força à ne pas respirer, il n'en avait pas besoin, malheureusement, l'odeur de son rival était plus que pénétrante. Il ne pouvait perdre le contrôle.

-tu veux vraiment que je te le dise, Snivelus? Dit Black, sardonique. Je vais te le dire: vu que personne n'est apparemment capable de retrouver mon filleul, je vais le faire moi-même.

-évidement, un comportement aussi absurde de la part d'un griffondor n'est guère étonnant, ironisa Severus, mais puis-je te rappeler que tu es toujours recherché autant par les autorités magiques que moldues?

Le griffondor balaya ses dires du plat de la main en se détournant de lui.

-personne ne sait que je suis un animagus.

-et Dumbledore? Contra méchamment Severus.

Il avait envie de voir les espoirs de cet imbécile piétinés par ses soins et réduits en miettes. Ce ne fut pas le cas, le griffy avait soigneusement préparé sa défense. Nul doute qu'il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens dans sa petite tête creuse.

-Dumbledore n'a pas besoin de moi, exposa Black telle une évidence, juste de la baraque et je la lui laisse! Il est temps pour moi d'arrêter de me cacher et d'être enfin utile à quelque chose, je n'aurais jamais dû attendre si longtemps, qui sait ce qui est arrivé à Harry!

Severus le savait, lui, mais il ne devait pas compter sur lui pour le lui dire. Plutôt mourir que d'avouer sa culpabilité dans l'avilissement de cinq adolescents à la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Et puis comment le lui annoncer de toute façon? « oh au fait, j'ai oublié de te le dire, ton filleul s'est fait violer par Lucius Malfoy et je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher quand bien même en avais-je parfaitement conscience... » non, ce n'était pas envisageable. Cette vérité ne sortirait jamais de sa bouche, devant qui que ce soit.

-et comment compte tu réussir l'exploit de retrouver Potter alors que tous les aurors disponibles en plus des membres de l'ordre ont échoué jusque là, préféra-t-il faire remarquer à la place.

-ils ne connaissent pas Harry et ils ont oublié une chose primordiale, grogna l'animagus qui était retourné à son capharnaüm, depuis le début, quelqu'un sait où le trouver...

ces paroles glacèrent l'espion des pieds à la tête. Savait-il pour lui? comment avait-il fait si c'était le cas? Et surtout, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas encore jeté sur lui comme un dément?

-qui? Fit-il d'une voix blanche, déglutissant péniblement.

-Hedwige, sa chouette, lui répondit distraitement le maraudeur plongé dans ses affaires alors que Severus relâchait les poings qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de serrer, Elle serait capable de le retrouver au bout du monde, elle en a bien été capable pour moi.

Soudain, ce fut comme une évidence pour l'homme bafoué qu'il était devenu. Draco était partit avec Potter et Black savait où trouver le survivant. Avec un peu de chance, les adolescents étaient restés ensembles après leur fuite et avaient trouvé une cachette où ils se terraient encore maintenant. C'était le dernier espoir de Severus, jamais il ne pourrait atténuer ses crimes et c'est pour cela qu'il fallait qu'il fasse tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se faire pardonner et pour aider ceux qu'il avait regardé s'enliser, dusse-t-il être la proie de leur haine et de leur colère. Le maitre des potions le savait, sa vie n'aurait de sens que quand il aurait obtenu châtiment ou pardon pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il n'avait pas fait aussi. Jusque là, il ne serait plus rien.

-je viens avec toi, dit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la réplique.

-pardon? Souffla l'animagus, incrédule.

-tu es sourd, Black, ou complètement idiot? S'emporta sa Némésis. Que n'as tu pas compris dans la phrase « je viens avec toi »?

un léger grondement s'échappa des lèvres de Black. Pour un humain, il était étrangement animal. Azkaban, peut-être?

-et que fais-tu de Dumbledore? Lui jeta-t-il à la figure en montrant les dents, si je ne lui suis pas utile, même si j'ai peine à le reconnaitre, ce n'est pas ton cas.

-mes raisons ne regardent que moi, cingla Severus qui n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet, dépêche-toi de faire tes bagages on passe par l'impasse du tisseur avant de partir.

L'animagus grogna pour la seconde fois de la matinée, voyant qu'il allait émettre une objection le maitre des potions le devança. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ces sottises.

-exécution! L'invectiva-t-il d'une voix de stentor.

Étonnement, le griffy s'exécuta sans moufeter et dix minutes plus tard, la cage du volatile de Potter sous le bras, ils étaient rendu à l'impasse du tisseur oublieux de ce qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Ne restait plus à Severus qu'à trouver une raison plausible pour sa présence à _elle_ chez lui. Il n'avait, à vrai dire, pas eu le temps d'y penser. De toute façon, Black n'était qu'un griffondor écervelé, n'importe quelle histoire ferait l'affaire...

**POV DRACO**

Draco sentait la peur le parcourir de tremblements, venant concurrencer ceux provoqués par la fureur qui l'emplissait. Aller à l'école, qu'il disait! Quelle riche idée! Et pourquoi pas tout de suite appeler le seigneur des ténèbres par cheminette tant qu'on y était? Ils étaient là depuis à peine un mois et cependant, ils pouvaient se vanter sans aucune vanité être parvenu à se transformer en créatures aussi inconnues qu'inutiles, non sans se faire déposséder de leur pouvoirs de sorciers dans le même mouvement, et être tombé tout droit dans un nid de vampires, les seuls êtres qu'il ne fallait sous aucun prétexte qu'ils croisent sous peine de voir débarquer le lord noir dans les minutes qui suivraient! Oui, c'était maintenant une certitude, ils étaient maudits!

-il faut qu'on se barre d'ici, tout de suite! Exigea le blond en se retenant, de justesse, de dévaliser armoires et placards.

Comme toujours, Potter avait son mot à dire. L'inverse l'eut étonné.

-nous ne pouvons pas, dit-il d'un ton calme en serrant un Théo complètement paniqué contre son torse.

Les quatre adolescents n'avaient pas attendu la fin de l'heure du déjeuner pour s'éclipser sous l'excuse fumeuse que le plus jeune d'entre eux était malade. Les moldus étaient-ils si idiots que l'évidence du fait qu'ils n'avaient assurément pas besoin d'être trois pour prendre soin de quelqu'un ne les eut pas même effleuré? Il fallait dire à leur défense, et l'héritier Malfoy n'était pas du genre à trouver si facilement des excuses pour qui que ce soit encore moins pour des moldus, que Théo était vraiment dans un piteux état quand ils avaient demandé la permission de rentrer chez eux. Il était si blanc que l'on aurait pu le prendre pour une poupée de cire aux joues humides de larmes.

-et pourquoi pas, Potter? S'insurgea Draco que tout cela rendait dingue.

-nous ne pouvons pas nous éloigner indéfiniment du sanctuaire, lui répondit sa Némésis toujours sur le même ton.

-oh, voyez-vous ça...railla le serpentard au bord de l'hystérie, et pourquoi cela? Hein, Potter? Parce qu'une espèce de fumerolle à l'apparence vaguement humaine nous l'a déconseillé? Il est hors de question que je reste une seconde de plus ici à attendre que le maitre arrive!

-je ne pense pas qu'ils soient de son coté, fit platement le brun.

-tu ne pense pas, hein? Ironisa Draco, tu ne pense pas...C'est justement ce qu'on te reproche, Potter! Tu ne réfléchis jamais et par ta faute on se retrouve une fois de plus dans une situation absurde! Si tu n'avais pas eu l'excellente idée de nous envoyer de force à l'école moldue, nous n'en serions pas là et nous n'aurions pas à déménager alors que l'on a pas encore fini de tout mettre en ordre!

La peur n'était pas la seule fautive de son hystérie, le regret y était lui aussi pour beaucoup. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti à ce point en paix et il s'était réellement attaché à l'endroit. Il aimait tout ici, et lui qui était toujours le premier quand il s'agissait de critiquer quelque chose, il ne trouvait rien à redire sur le petit manoir qui pourtant regorgeait de portes grinçantes, de marches enfoncées, de carrelages déchaussés ou de peinture écaillée. À ses yeux, il était tout bonnement parfait parce qu'il représentait calme, sécurité et aussi, il avait du mal à se l'avouer, famille.

Car il fallait bien qu'il ouvre les yeux, en à peine un mois, inconsciemment, il avait fini par reconnaitre en Théo, Zambini et même Potter, la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Chaleureuse, aimante et attentive. Enfin, la plupart du temps... Draco voyait bien que Blaise se rapprochait de plus en plus de Potter et que celui-ci se laissait faire formant de ce fait un noyau dur de trois personnes de plus en plus soudées. Mais lui, il en était exclu à cause de la haine réciproque qu'il entretenait avec le griffy et il en ressentait une jalousie plus mordante de jour en jour. Il en avait marre de rester à l'écart, lui aussi voulait avoir cette impression de cohésion, de lien indéfectible. Lui aussi voulait faire partie d'un tout. Il avait d'ailleurs été étonné du regard complice que Potter lui avait lancé après leur petite joute verbale avec le vampire et sur le coup, un étrange courant avait semblé passer entre eux alors que la joie le prenait aux tripes, lui faisant oublier la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Ce n'était plus le cas à présent, et Draco avait récupéré toutes ses facultés de réflexion: il fallait qu'ils fichent le camp d'ici au plus vite, peu importe que cela soit dur ou pas...

les paroles de sa Némésis le sortirent de ses sombres réflexions.

-on ne peut pas partir, Malfoy, et je ne crois pas qu'il soit bon pour nous de prendre le conseil d'une déesse à la légère, nous avons déjà suffisamment d'ennuis.

-ennuis que TU nous a créer avec tes plans foireux! fulmina l'héritier Malfoy.

-s'il vous plait, arrêtez, pleurnicha alors la voix étouffée de Théo.

Draco vit le griffondor refermer bruyamment la bouche, retenant la répartie qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Inspirant profondément pour s'exhorter au calme tout en serrant son petit frère encore un peu plus fort, il reprit d'une voix où perçait une colère qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler.

-je vais le dire simplement, Malfoy: primo, nous ne pouvons pas partir d'ici, secundo, ce sont des vampires moldus perdus dans l'un des endroits les plus reculés des États-Unis, il y a donc peu à parier qu'ils soient du coté de Voldemort et je doute même qu'ils le connaissent, tertio, nous avons beaucoup de choses à régler avant de retourner à l'école demain et mieux vaudrait s'y mettre tout de suite si personne n'y voit d'objection.

Il y eut comme un blanc tandis que ce qu'il venait de dire faisait tout doucement son chemin jusqu'à la partie rationnelle du cerveau des trois serpentards, quand brusquement:

-tu veux retourner à l'école? Explosa Draco en oubliant jusqu'au dernier rudiment de savoir vivre inculqué si durement par ses parents.

-on n'a pas le choix! Contra Potter avec toute l'autorité dont il savait faire preuve.

Dans ses bras, Théo, qui n'était déjà pas au mieux de sa forme, se saisit brusquement avant de se raidir visiblement dans l'attente du pire. Le griffondor s'en rendant compte afficha une mine horrifiée, puis se mit à le bercer avec une infinie douceur en s'excusant de la frayeur dont il était responsable. Blaise se rapprocha des deux frères pour frotter le dos du plus petit qui se calmait peu à peu alors que la jalousie de Draco s'enflammait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aller vers eux tout simplement? Pourquoi avait-il peur de se faire rejeter?

-Si nous n'y retournons pas, reprit le brun d'un ton bien plus doux, les moldus vont s'inquiéter, et dois-je vous rappeler que nous ne sommes à la charge d'aucun adulte? Sans compter que nous ne sommes plus humains! Si l'un des responsables du lycée débarque ici suite à notre absence prolongée, on est fichu! Et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux garder un œil sur ces vampires, je n'apprécie pas du tout leur présence au milieu de tous ces humains sans défense. Je trouve ça louche...

tout comme l'étrange couleur de leurs yeux...d'où leur venait cette couleur topaze? La preuve d'un âge avancé? D'une capacité spéciale? Ils n'en savaient rien et de tout ce que Draco en avait appris, tous les vampires avaient les yeux rouge grenat tant qu'ils ne prenaient pas la peine de les masquer sous glamourie. Le quatuor aurait pu penser avoir affaire à des sorciers, cependant, si ça avait vraiment été le cas, les vampires ne se seraient pas contentés de changer la couleur de leurs yeux, ils auraient aussi effacé les horribles cernes que leur impossibilité à dormir provoquait chez eux.

-je crois que Potter a raison, Draco, asséna Blaise qui n'avait toujours pas lâché les deux autres, Nous ne pouvons pas rester cacher ici éternellement et puis comme on dit, mieux vaut remonter sur le balai tout de suite après la chute.

Dans l'étreinte de Potter, les pleurs reprirent de plus belle lorsque le petit brun comprit l'implication de cette décision.

-Harry, sanglota Théo, je veux pas...

il avait prit l'habitude que son grand-frère lui passe tous ses caprices, cette fois-ci il en fut pour ses frais.

-tu sais bien qu'il le faut, Théo, le gronda doucement Potter, je suis désolé, malheureusement on n'a vraiment pas le choix. Sinon, crois-moi, jamais je ne t'obligerais à faire ça après...ce qui s'est passé cet été. Mais je serai toujours là pour toi, ok? Je te protégerai, c'est promis.

Personne ne releva l'hésitation. Personne ne voulait en parler et Draco se rendit compte que jusque là, ils avaient tous fait ce qu'ils pouvaient pour faire comme si rien ne s'était pas passé. Aucun d'eux n'était prêt à réellement assumer ce qu'ils avaient vécu et tout le monde préférait vivre dans le déni le plus total. Surtout, ne jamais rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé, parce que tant qu'ils ne le feraient pas, ils pouvaient tous ce dire que ce n'était jamais arrivé...

-tu me le jure? Chuchota piteusement le petit serpentard en plongeant ses immenses yeux bleu nuit, baignés de larmes, dans ceux de son frère.

-juré craché, lui assura-t-il d'une voix qui ne permettait pas le doute. Fais moi confiance, d'accord?

-d'accord, accepta le petit brun, un léger sourire venant flotter sur ses lèvres.

Après tout, comme le disait si bien Potter, ils n'avaient pas le choix...

c'est littéralement abattu que les garçons s'affalèrent dans le canapé en cuir du salon et Draco put voir que sa Némésis n'avait pas plus envie que les autres d'honorer sa décision. Lui aussi aurait tout donné pour pouvoir rester bien à l'abri du manoir sans plus avoir à se soucier de tout ce qui se passait dehors. Théo, dont les larmes n'étaient pas encore sèches, se lova dans les bras de son frère d'adoption tandis que la tête de Blaise trouva sa place sur l'épaule du griffy. L'envie rongeait le blond, mais il savait ce qu'il adviendrait s'il se permettait de telles familiarités. Potter et lui étaient ennemis et puis, même Draco ne savait pas vraiment où il en était vis-à-vis du brun. D'un coté, il voulait devenir son frère au même titre que Blaise et Théo, cependant, de l'autre, il ne concevait pas la vie sans ses sempiternelles engueulades avec le lion. Dans ces moments-là, quand bien même c'était parfaitement illogique, Draco avait vraiment l'impression de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse le comprendre.

Il s'était presque fait à l'idée de devoir rester à l'écart pour toujours quand un bras puissant le tira en arrière pour le plaquer contre un torse bouillant. Une peur viscérale voulut le forcer à s'en déloger, il n'en eut heureusement pas le temps. La main fine de Théo vint s'accrocher à sa chemise en même temps que Blaise le ceinturait au plus près d'eux. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble depuis leur transformation, un mystérieux courant les traversa , à la fois chaud et réconfortant mais surtout bien plus puissant qu'à l'accoutumé. Draco ferma les yeux.

-voila la première chose que l'on doit mettre au clair, murmura le survivant d'une voix lointaine. Nous sommes une famille, tous en ensemble. Peu importe que l'on ne s'entende pas 24h/24, 7j/7, nous devons rester unis.

-c'est pour moi que tu dis ça, Potter? Riposta le blond, blessé dans son amour propre.

-pour toi et pour moi aussi, rectifia sa Némésis parfaitement calme, que l'on se dispute entre nous est une chose, mais contre le reste, on fait front commun. Et tant que tu en parle, j'aimerai que tu m'appelle Harry, Draco, Potter n'est plus mon nom. Je ne suis plus le survivant.

Il grogna en guise d'assentiment. C'était beaucoup pour lui, l'appeler Harry c'était reconnaitre qu'il désirait appartenir à la famille que Potter lui décrivait, c'était avouer qu'il voulait de son pire ennemi pour frère. Fidèle à sa maison, l'adolescent aux yeux d'argent fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, à savoir: détourner la conversation.

-et pourquoi m'appelle-tu Draco? Demanda-t-il d'un ton badin en feignant de trouver ses ongles fort intéressants.

Il ne s'attendait par contre pas aux implications de la réponse qui suivit. Harry inspira longuement avant de se lancer sur un ton décidé:

-parce que tu es mon frère et que... asséna-t-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Un silence gênant s'abattit sur eux, tout le monde savait exactement quels avaient étés les mots qui s'étaient coincés dans sa gorge mais personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. S'il était clair que Théo et Blaise avaient délaissé leur ancien patronyme depuis belle lurette maintenant, rien n'était sûr en ce qui concernait Draco. Après tout, il avait toujours revendiqué fièrement son appartenance à la famille Malfoy et c'était sans compter sur la haine qu'il vouait à Harry. Pourtant, beaucoup de choses avaient changées depuis quelques temps et cela avait ouvert les yeux du jeune homme. Il n'y avait rien de glorieux à porter le nom d'une famille de violeurs et de tueurs.

-et que mon nom n'est plus Malfoy, proposa-t-il dans un souffle.

Il lui avait fallut prendre son courage à deux mains pour faire passer à cette simple phrase le barrage de ses lèvres et malgré cela, il n'osa pas regarder dans les yeux ceux qui désiraient être sa famille. Il n'était pas habitué à faire étalage de ses sentiments, or, même si c'était à mots couverts, c'était ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. L'air commença petit à petit à lui manquer, il craignait comme jamais de se voir dénigrer par Potter alors même que celui-ci lui avait déjà dit l'avoir accepté au sein de sa famille.

-oui, murmura alors son frère aux yeux d'émeraude.

Draco prit soudain conscience qu'il avait retenu son souffle jusque-là. Mais ça y était! Il avait une nouvelle famille et la joie qu'il en ressentait, jamais Lucius n'aurait put en avoir ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée. Lui-même n'en savait rien avant cet instant.

-ok, chuchota-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Un second silence s'installa au dessus d'eux, mais il n'était pas dérangeant, presque réconfortant au contraire.

-allez les Rozenberg, l'interrompit brusquement Blaise qui n'avait jamais été un grand amoureux des moments calmes, on se bouge là-dedans! Stop au morfondage!

-ce mot n'existe pas, Blaise, grommela Draco en levant les yeux au ciel, imitant à la perfection l'exaspération.

-erreur, rétorqua le métis avec de grands airs d'aristo pompeux, ce mot _n'existait_ pas, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant puisque je l'ai inventé.

Le blond grogna son désaccord, quand son _frère_ était comme ça il était inutile de tenter de lui enlever son idée de la tête. C'était peine perdue.

-ne fais pas cette tête, Draco, dit Blaise un rire dans la voix tout en faisant semblant de le consoler, je viens de trouver notre maxime!

L'interpelé se retourna vers le serpentard à la peau couleur chocolat en un éclair, clairement horrifié.

-je refuse catégoriquement cette proposition! S'indigna-t-il, et puis pourquoi aurait-on besoin d'une maxime?

-et tu compte crier quoi quand tu iras à l'assaut? Demanda Blaise innocemment, tu ne peux tout de même pas te jeter dans la bataille en silence...

euh, juste une seconde...premièrement pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'aller à l'assaut? Et à l'assaut de quoi en plus? Ses frères prévoyaient-ils de se battre? Et deuxièmement, est-ce que quelqu'un dans cette pièce était suffisamment fou pour l'imaginer lui, Draco Rozenberg, se jeter dans la bataille en hurlant comme un rustre « allez les Rozenberg, on se bouge là-dedans! Stop au morfondage! »? et puis cette phrase ne ressemblait à rien.

-moi je vote oui! S'exclama soudainement Théo qui avait séché ses larmes, abattant le blond du même coup.

-quoi? S'écria Draco réellement abasourdi, Tu te fiche de moi j'espère...

-pas du tout, lui assura le petit brun avec un immense sourire espiègle collé au visage, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux! Et toi Harry, t'en pense quoi?

Draco se fit presque un torticolis pour croiser le regard de sa Némésis qui ne l'était peut-être plus vraiment.

-hmm, je ne sais pas trop, sembla-t-il hésiter sans pour autant parvenir à masquer le coin de ses lèvres qui tremblaient sous l'effet de son hilarité naissante, il a vraiment l'air atterré, non? Bon allez je dis oui aussi, sa tête est bien trop drôle!

S'en fut trop pour Harry, Théo et Blaise qui éclatèrent de rire en regardant Draco du coin de l'œil.

-je pensais que l'on était une famille, _Harry, _susurra alors celui de qui on se moquait.

L'adolescent aux yeux émeraude gloussa échouant misérablement à se clamer. Abandonnant, il répliqua en rigolant, plus guilleret qu'aucun des trois serpentards ne l'avaient jamais vu:

-j'ai aussi dit que l'on pouvait se disputer entre nous sinon où serait le plaisir?

-où en effet, maugréa Draco avant que son visage ne s'éclaire et qu'il ne déclare plein d'assurance, je met mon veto!

-eh, s'insurgea le brun alors qu'à coté de lui Blaise et Théo rigolaient de plus belle, qui a dit que tu avais un veto?

-moi, évidement, fit le blond d'un air condescendant qu'il maitrisait fort bien.

-on est trois et tu es tout seul, Draco, s'emporta Harry, tu ne peux pas avoir plus de poids que la majorité!

Cette « dispute » n'était pas comme les autres, tous les deux savaient que ce n'était qu'un jeu et, il fallait bien l'avouer, ils s'amusaient comme des fous. Peut-être était-ce là le juste milieu de leur relation?

-c'est là tout l'avantage du veto, _Harry_, ronronna-t-il suffisamment fort pour couvrir le rire devenu hystérique des deux serpentards, une seule personne peut en faire baver des centaines et prendre le dessus. Comme toujours je remporte cette manche.

À son tour, le brun grogna, vaincu. Les gloussements se firent plus bruyants et Draco afficha son rictus le plus cynique. D'abord boudeur, son frère aux yeux d'émeraude finit par se laisser avoir par l'ambiance et la commissure de ses lèvres se releva peu à peu pour former un sourire...complice.

-au fait, j'ai réfléchi à ce que la déesse nous a dit et j'ai peut-être une bonne nouvelle, fit Théo tout à trac quand le calme fut revenu.

Tous ses frères le regardèrent comme s'il était un échappé de Sainte-mangouste. Il était vrai qu'au lieu de plonger dans cette étrange transe mi éveillée qui leur tenait lieu de sommeil depuis le rituel, le petit brun avait préféré éplucher son bouquin à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu les aider, se sentant sûrement coupable de leur état. Draco lui se sentait mal de l'avoir accusé, au final, il était suffisamment grand pour assumer ses propres choix et attribuer la faute à Théo n'était qu'une preuve de son immaturité. Mais que pouvait-il y avoir de bien dans leur transformation récente?

-on t'écoute, fit le griffondor redevenu sérieux.

Tous les trois se penchèrent vers le plus petit, captivés.

-si vous vous en souvenez bien, commença le petit brun du ton qu'il employait quand il exposait ses théories, ses mots exacts ont été « ne vous inquiétez pas si à votre réveil vous vous révélez inaptes à faire de la magie qu'elle soit blanche ou noire, les nôtres ne le peuvent. ». plus j'y repensais, plus je trouvais bizarre qu'elle insiste sur les types de magie et c'est là que je me suis souvenu d'un truc. Quand je suis arrivé en première à Poudlard, j'ai passé la bibliothèque au crible à la recherche de livres se rapportant aux différentes magies, pour tout dire je l'avais fait pour savoir ce qu'impliquaient réellement les arts sombres, enfin soit, dans l'un des bouquins je suis tombé sur une référence à une autre sorte de magie. Vulgairement, elle est appelée « magie verte » mais en réalité il s'agit de magie élémentale.

Était-ce vraiment possible? Draco hésitait à y croire. Il avait peur d'être déçu une fois de plus.

-pourquoi n'en a-t-on jamais entendu parler? Questionna-t-il.

-simplement parce que cette magie n'est plus pratiquée depuis des centaines d'années, l'éclaira Théo, Et encore à ce moment là, seuls ce que l'on appelait des êtres spirituels en étaient capables. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille en relisant le texte sur les Lytharis, l'auteur les nomme exactement de la même façon. Ça plus le fait que le rituel était basé sur les éléments, je pense que c'est suffisant pour vous assurer à 99% que ma théorie est juste.

-Théo, t'es un génie, s'extasia Harry en serrant son petit frère dans les bras.

-je sais, approuva le dit petit frère sans une once de modestie, et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas tout. Je crois avoir aussi résolu le mystère de notre régime alimentaire!

-euh, se méfia le griffy, tu va encore nous faire part de tout ton raisonnement?

Le petit brun se retourna vers lui, outré. Mais pour eux aussi tout cela n'était qu'un jeu et Draco trouvait cette atmosphère des plus plaisantes. Il commençait à croire qu'il avait trouvé la famille parfaite, aimante et joueuse. Blaise et lui attendirent la suite des évènements, riant déjà sous cape.

-oui, asséna donc Théo en fusillant Harry du regard, et c'est uniquement parce que tu n'a pas eu la délicatesse de m'exprimer ton ennui avec plus de style! Souffre en silence!

-il va pas faire ça quand même? Gémit le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

-oh, si! Fit Blaise en réduisant tous ses espoirs à néant avec un immense sourire.

L'accusé soupira dramatiquement, bien dans son rôle et ses deux frères se moquèrent gentiment de lui.

-t'as de la chance, lui lança le petit serpentard avec un regard de désapprobation hilarant, y a pas grand-chose à dire à part qu'au vu du résultat de notre premier petit-déjeuner, nous ne sommes pas omnivores. Ce qui m'amène à penser que nous sommes carnivores ce que ne démentent pas les superbes canines dont nous sommes affublés.

-on a déjà essayé la viande, le contredit Draco qui avait reprit son sérieux.

-oui, approuva Théo, mais elle n'était pas crue.

Trois regards ahuris lui répondirent.

-on va...manger de la viande crue? Souffla Draco, les yeux exagérément ouverts.

Certes, ils avaient peut-être trouvé la solution qui leur permettrait de ne pas mourir de faim, cependant, était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle? Est-ce qu'ils allaient agresser des troupeaux d'animaux, la bave aux lèvres, avant d'achever le plus faible d'un coup de dents? Le blond ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un animal possédé et avide de sang et de chair fraiche. Il tenait à son humanité et devenir une telle créature le rapprochait un peu trop des vampires à son goût.

**POV JASPER**

s'il avait été humain, Jasper aurait été secoué de tics nerveux incontrôlables. En plus de ses propres inquiétudes au sujet des nouveaux, il devait aussi supporter celles de tous ses frères et sœurs réunis, ce qui était loin d'être de tout repos. Que pouvait bien être les Rozenberg? Quel genre de créature? De quoi étaient-ils capables? Et pourquoi les haïssaient-ils à ce point?

En tant qu'empathe, le blond se mettait toujours à la place des autres et il se demandait ce qui pouvait expliquer à la fois la peur du plus jeune et la rage des autres. Une seule solution s'imposait à lui: Théo avait subi quelque chose de terrible de la part d'un vampire et les trois plus âgés n'avaient pu l'empêcher et s'en sentaient terriblement responsables. C'était la seule possibilité qu'il voyait.

Sa petite théorie ne le tranquillisait pas le moins du monde pour autant car ce qu'elle signifiait n'avait rien de bien heureux pour sa famille. L'absence de peur chez trois des Rozenberg tendait à prouver qu'ils étaient parfaitement armés pour faire face à des vampires et Jasper était sûr qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à s'en prendre à eux s'ils l'estimaient nécessaire.

Jasper était sur le point de se laisser aller au soulagement alors qu'aucun Rozenberg n'avait franchi le seuil de la classe et que le professeur de mathématiques refermait la porte du local en leur demandant de sortir leur cahier, quand le plus jeune d'entre eux fit son entrée. Il n'avait pas eu l'air très imposant la première fois qu'il l'avait vu mais c'était encore pire que ça aujourd'hui. Son teint de lait était devenu blafard faisant ressortir ses immenses yeux bleu nuit plus encore qu'à l'accoutumé. Il se tenait tout recroquevillé sur lui-même et lorsqu'il osa un regard vers le reste de la classe, ce fut bien évidement pour voir Jasper assis tout au fond. La peur qui surnageait au-dessus de ses autres émotions fut brusquement changée en terreur la plus complète. Théo recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés et la lèvre tremblotante.

-Mr Rozenberg, grinça alors la voix grincheuse de Mr Varneck, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de vous assoir afin que nous puissions commencer, cela serait éminemment apprécié.

L'adolescent sursauta puis scruta la classe avec désespoir pendant que l'empathe ressentait l'énervement des trois autres Rozenberg vis-à-vis de celui qui avait osé s'adresser à leur petit frère de cette manière. Il ne restait qu'une seule place de libre et celle-ci se trouvait être à coté de Jasper. Le petit brun ne put se résoudre à bouger, provoquant l'agacement du professeur qui reprit sur le même ton.

-vous désirez peut-être que je vous y amène par la main? Sachez jeune homme que ce n'est pas parce que vous avez sauté une classe que l'on va vous dorloter comme une petite chose fragile et précieuse! Des petits génies dans votre genre, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, il en existe à la pelle! Allez-vous assoir!

Mr Varneck était un excellent professeur, hélas, il n'avait aucun talent de pédagogue. Avec lui, soit vous suiviez et vous pouviez alors bénéficier de son attention et de ses bons conseils, soit vous restiez à la traine et il ne souciait plus de vous jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Jamais il ne prenait en considération, ni votre âge, ni votre sexe. D'un certain coté, il était la personne la plus impartiale que Jasper connaisse et c'était bien pour cela que c'était son professeur préféré en dépit de son caractère de cochon et de ses manières désagréables. Au fond, il était vrai et c'était exactement ce qui ne plaisait pas aux gens.

Vaincu, Rozenberg vint s'assoir avec réticence le plus loin qu'il put du vampire, la colère de ses frères montant d'un cran. Le blond le vit clairement trembler tandis que les larmes s'agglutinaient aux coins de ses yeux et que la panique l'engloutissait mais ce n'est pas cela qui le fit se tendre comme sous l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. La veille, Jasper avait été trop loin d'eux pour qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, mais à présent ce n'était pas le cas et l'odeur du nouveau l'enveloppa sans prévenir. Le blond n'avait jamais senti pareille fragrance et il se demandait si c'était propre à sa race. C'était si sucré et pourtant si doux et relaxant. Oui son sang lui faisait follement envie, mais ce n'était pas comme un chanteur, cela ne lui faisait pas perdre la tête. Il n'avait jamais senti cela, pas plus qu'il n'avait ressenti un tel calme l'envahir depuis bien longtemps. C'était incroyable.

Noyé dans les ressentis du petit brun et rempli de pitié pour ce qu'il devait subir alors que lui se sentait si bien tout à coup, Jasper ne put retenir son geste et tenta de poser sa main sur le bras du jeune homme. Mal lui en prit, terrorisé, Théo bondit hors de sa portée faisant tomber sa chaise avec fracas dans sa fuite. Le prof se retourna vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

-Mr Rozenberg, s'emporta Varneck, si je dois encore vous rappeler à l'ordre ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je vous met à la porte! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Les joue pâles du garçon se colorèrent d'un rose délicat. Théo paraissait si frêle, si fragile surtout en contraste avec la fureur glaçante qui provenait à présent de ses frères et d'Harry en particulier.

-oui, professeur, murmura le petit brun pitoyablement en remettant sa chaise sur ses pieds, je suis désolé.

Il se rassit à nouveau le plus loin qu'il put de Jasper et ce dernier s'obligea à souffrir la panique qu'il lui infligeait en silence jusqu'à la fin du cours tout en humant l'odeur si agréable qui émanait de son voisin. C'était bien la première fois qu'il pouvait s'emplir du parfum d'un humanoïde sans avoir à craindre de lui sauter dessus pour le vider de son sang quoique l'idée de s'en abreuver ne l'eut pas déplut, tout du contraire: le venin emplissait sa bouche agréablement et à chaque fois qu'il l'avalait, il s'imaginait que le liquide vital de Théo lui glissait dans la gorge. Un petit gémissement d'envie lui échappa et les larmes de l'adolescent à coté de lui s'écrasèrent sur son cahier. Malheureusement, le regard d'excuse que le vampire lui offrit n'améliora pas vraiment les choses pas plus que la dispute qui éclata entre Edward et Harry, un peu plus loin dans le local d'espagnol.

Apparemment, eux aussi avaient été forcés de se mettre ensemble et ce qui n'aurait dû être qu'un banal échauffement au cours, c'est à dire un dialogue basique en espagnol, était devenu une véritable guerre des mots. Chaque réplique était plus blessante et dite avec plus de hargne que la précédente. Les deux adolescents devaient être à la limite de se taper dessus quand le professeur Esperanza les exhorta au calme, son accent plus fort encore qu'à l'habitude à cause de la colère. Si Edward et Harry se turent sur le champ, les braises, elles, étaient encore chaude et il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour faire renaitre les flammes de la fureur qui les habitait. Les vampires n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça...

À la fin du cours, Jasper culpabilisait horriblement. Il ne voulait pas que le petit Rozenberg pense qu'il était prêt à se jeter sur lui, d'autant que des cours en commun, ils allaient en avoir: seuls ceux qui étaient en option math se retrouvaient dans le cours de Mr Varneck ce qui signifiait qu'ils auraient un minimum de 8 heures de cours par semaine ensemble. Désirant donc commencer l'année sur de bonnes bases et peut-être effacer ce qu'il s'était passé entre Harry et Edward, le vampire voulut mettre les choses au clair tout de suite.

Tandis que le petit brun s'éclipsait discrètement du local, il le suivit et le héla dans le couloir. La réaction de Théo ne fut pas une surprise pour lui, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il accélère l'allure, seulement, le blond savait que la clef du problème n'était nul autre que le plus jeune des nouveaux. S'il parvenait à s'en faire apprécier, peut-être que la situation serait réglée et que sa famille n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter. Fort de cette supposition, Jasper ne se laissa pas distancer et attrapa le poignet du garçon pour le tourner vers lui.

Il n'eut guère le temps d'engager la conversation qu'il fut plaqué au mur par un adolescent complètement furieux. Deux yeux d'émeraude le transpercèrent de part en part, le clouant sur place. Jasper lâcha précautionneusement Théo en déglutissant péniblement: jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle rage chez quelqu'un. Harry Rozenberg semblait prêt à le tuer et lui ne parvenait même pas à expliquer son geste. Une sensation effroyable de manque déchira alors la poitrine du vampire qui ouvrit les yeux et la bouche sous le choc. C'était comme s'il manquait d'air, à ceci près que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'oxygène. La douleur se fit de plus en plus oppressive, il en aurait hurlé si l'air n'avait pas déjà déserté ses poumons. Alors, Jasper comprit: Rozenberg s'emparait de sa vie.

-Mr Rozenberg veuillez lâcher Mr Cullen sur le champ ou je vous met en retenue! Ordonna la voix chantante de la prof d'espagnol qui venait porter secours à son élève.

Le vampire sentait la tête lui tourner, au bord de l'évanouissement tandis que son adversaire se rapprochait de lui et que sa poigne se resserrait sur son col.

-si tu ose encore une fois poser la main sur mon frère, susurra-t-il bien trop bas pour les oreilles humaines, je fous le feu à chaque putain de suceur de sang qui croisera ma route en prenant bien soin de commencer par ta superbe petite amie. C'est clair?

La peur la plus pure s'instilla dans les veines de Jasper, les menaces de Rozenberg n'étaient pas faites à la légère et il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il était tout à fait apte à les mettre à exécution. Il hocha frénétiquement la tête avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait et son agresseur le lâcha non sans lui avoir cogné rudement la tête contre le mur, au préalable. C'était loin d'être suffisant pour lui faire mal, mais Jasper comprit le message: quelles que soient les créatures qu'étaient les nouveaux, ils avaient bien assez de force pour rivaliser avec les vampires. Et c'était sans compter cette étrange capacité à sucer la vie au dehors du corps des gens. Le vampire aspira une grande goulée d'air qui ne lui était d'aucun secours, mais peu à peu, il sentit la vie reprendre ses droits sur lui.

Se détournant de sa victime, Harry s'excusa auprès du professeur pour son emportement et la colère de la jeune femme fondit comme neige au soleil. Elle le sermonna un peu sur son comportement légèrement trop vif à son goût avant de le congédier avec un sourire indulgent et l'adolescent tourna les talons, repassa devant Jasper en lui lançant une œillade assassine, puis prit son petit frère par la main et l'emporta loin du vampire encore sonné.

Edward qui avait assisté à toute la scène vint soutenir son frère, la haine sourdait de tous les pores de sa peau par vagues dévastatrices tandis qu'il suivait Harry du regard. À présent, il n'était plus question de tout arrangé avec les Rozenberg. Jasper avait tout foutu en l'air et ça n'avait rien de réjouissant. Étaient-ils seulement de taille à luter?

**POV EDWARD**

Edward était hors de lui. Assis à coté de Bella en cours de biologie, il fulminait en traçant des plans sur la comète pour soit tuer Rozenberg, soit l'envoyer lui et toute sa petite famille vivre sur la lune. Pour qui se prenait-il? Déjà la veille lui et le blond s'étaient permis des remarques désobligeantes envers les vampires alors même qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, ensuite il se donnait le droit de l'insulter en espagnol de créature sanguinaire et opportuniste devant toute la classe. Une chance que la prof ait prit ça pour une figure de style. Et voila que maintenant, il usait d'un étrange pouvoir sur Jasper au beau milieu de l'école, manquant de peu de le tuer. Quel genre de créature était capable d'arracher la vie de quelqu'un grammaticalement mort depuis longtemps? Et à quel point fallait-il être insensé pour faire étalage de ses capacités sous les yeux des humains? Ni les Cullen, ni les Rozenberg ne pouvaient se vanter de passer inaperçus, cependant les vampires avaient jusque là étouffé les rumeurs dans l'œuf et l'apparition des nouveaux était en passe de tout foutre en l'air.

Pourtant, malgré tout son ressenti, ce n'était pas là les questions les plus tenaces. Une seule chose parvenait à l'obnubiler plus encore: pourquoi les Rozenberg sentaient-ils si bon, pourquoi leur odeur était-elle si apaisante, si en retour ils ne pensaient qu'à les exterminer? Était-ce une technique de chasse de leur race au même titre que la beauté des vampires attirait inexorablement les humains? Les Rozenberg étaient-ils fait pour en finir avec eux?

-Edward tout va bien? Demanda Bella en sortant du local pour se diriger vers la cafétéria, tu n'as pas dit un mot de tout le cours et tu as l'air ailleurs. Quelque chose ne va pas?

Ce n'était rien de le dire, voila ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir lui répondre. Il n'en eut cependant pas le temps qu'un immense sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de sa dulcinée alors qu'elle faisait de grands signes à nul autre qu'Harry Rozenberg. Le balafré lui répondit avec emphase, une moue qui se voulait charmeuse plaquée au visage tandis que son petit frère qui n'était jamais loin en faisait tout autant. Edward n'en crut pas ses yeux, mortifié, il vit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir de toute sa triste existence: sa petite amie qui rougissait sous le regard d'un autre. Et quel autre... une foule de questions l'assaillirent aussitôt. devait-il craindre la concurrence? Est ce que Bella envisageait vraiment Rozenberg comme un petit-ami potentiel ou ne se rendait-elle pas compte du flirt éhonté dont elle se rendait coupable?

La créature non-identifiée fut sur le point de tourner les talons après avoir vu le vampire posté à coté de l'adolescente comme un garde du corps quand la brunette le rattrapa dare-dare.

-salut Harry, salut Théo, salua-t-elle bien trop joyeusement, dites je me demandais, puisque vous êtes nouveaux, si vous ne voudriez pas que je vous accompagne demain à Port Angeles pour aller chercher vos fournitures, sauf bien sûr si vous les avez déjà...

Edward n'en revenait pas! Il avait pourtant demandé expressément à Bella de se tenir le plus éloigné possible des Rozenberg et que faisait-elle? Elle les invitait gentiment à faire un peu de tourisme en sa compagnie! Il avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir été très clair à ce sujet alors que cherchait-elle? À se faire tuer? Où était-ce encore là l'une de ses habituelles manœuvres vouées à l'échec pour régler des problèmes plus gros qu'elle? Allez savoir...

il n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller à son incrédulité car pendant qu'il réfléchissait, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

-euh, je ne sais pas, je... tenta d'esquiver le plus âgé à l'immense soulagement d'Edward.

Soulagement qui ne dura pas plus de deux secondes, au grand damne du vampire, puisque le plus jeune coupa la parole à son frère.

-oui, pourquoi pas, s'exclama-t-il alors qu'Edward percevait clairement le stress qu'engendrait cette perspective dans le fond de sa voix, on n'a encore rien et on ne sait pas où on doit aller acheter tout ce qu'il nous faut. Ça serait sympa de faire ça ensemble!

Ne voyant plus que cette option, le suceur de sang se rapprocha de sa petite amie, lui posant une main possessive sur la hanche, et tenta par tous les moyens de tuer Rozenberg et son petit frère d'un regard. Si le plus jeune se laissa impressionner, il n'en fut rien pour le plus âgé qui lui rendit son œillade meurtrière au centuple.

-il est hors de question que vous partiez à Port Angeles avec Bella, chuchota furieusement Edward pour que la principale concernée ne l'entende pas.

Évidement, Rozenberg le gratifia d'un rictus méprisant tout en lui répondant sur le même ton.

-vois-tu, je crois que ta « petite copine » n'est pas de cet avis. Mais regarde tu peux toujours le lui interdire, après tout, supprimer le libre arbitre de personnes sans défense est ce que ta race fait de mieux, n'est-ce pas?

Un feulement sourd s'échappa de la gorge du vampire et Bella se retourna vers lui, la mine interrogative.

De méprisant, le sourire de Rozenberg se fit suffisant.

-eh bien à demain alors Bella, conclut-il en ne quittant pas Edward des yeux un instant, j'ai hâte d'y être!

-ok, je passe vous prendre? Fit l'interpellée littéralement aux anges et déjà oublieuse de l'emportement inexpliqué de son petit ami.

-vers 9h ça va? Proposa le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

-j'y serai, promit-elle.

Et les deux Rozenberg partirent rejoindre leurs frères qui les attendaient à l'une des tables de pique-nique.

°°OoO°°

-tu as perdu la tête? Vociféra Rosalie au visage de Bella à peine le pas de la porte franchi.

Il lui avait fallut rassembler toute la patience dont elle était capable, ce qui ne signifiait pas grand chose, pour parvenir à tenir sa langue jusqu'à la maison et s'il n'y avait pas eu le risque de se faire entendre par les nouveaux, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle aurait remonté les bretelles de l'adolescente bien plus tôt.

Alertée par les cris de sa fille, Esmée accourut dans le salon où tous ses enfants s'étaient rassemblés en un cercle intimidant autour d'une petite créature aux allures effrayées. Bella n'en menait pas large, mais comme toujours, elle ne voulait pas en démordre. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, la mine revêche, elle répondit à la vampire avec aplomb.

-franchement, tu ne trouve pas que tu en fais un peu trop? D'accord, ils ne sont pas humains, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils sont dangereux! Regardez-vous, bon sang! Vous êtes des vampires, pourtant vous ne sautez pas sur tout ce qui bouge que je sache!

-oh, mais ça pourrait très bien changer...promis Rose d'une voix sirupeuse.

Edward gronda.

-inutile de la protéger de nous, Ed, riposta sa sœur, au train où vont les choses, je n'aurais même pas le temps d'échafauder un plan viable pour lui briser accidentellement la nuque, les Rozenberg s'en chargeront très bien tous seuls!

Bella voulut répliquer en même temps que son petit-ami, heureusement, Esmée, qui n'y comprenait goutte, mit fin à ce dialogue de sourds.

-que se passe-t-il ici? Demanda-t-elle en couvant l'humaine d'un regard concerné.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et Edward ne put empêcher un demi-sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres: il adorait voir cette mimique chez elle.

-j'ai invité les Rozenberg à Port Angeles demain, maugréa-t-elle se sachant sûrement dans son tort.

-mais enfin Bella, s'écria Esmée la bouche couverte d'une main élégante, qu'est ce qui t'a pris?

L'accusée, excédée, souffla sur l'une de ses mèches rebelles.

-je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous paniquez comme ça, Harry et Théo sont des garçons très chouettes et très polis, je ne les vois vraiment pas agresser quelqu'un!

-et Jasper, alors? Fulmina Rosalie faisant un pas vers sa proie malgré l'avertissement de son frère, Harry lui resserrait gentiment son nœud de cravate, peut-être?

-de quoi parles-tu? Fit l'adolescente circonspecte et pas intimidée pour un sous.

-disons qu'il n'a pas été à exactement parler « ravi » que je veuille parler à son petit-frère, l'éclaira le principal concerné sur un ton badin, Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait, mais je sais une chose, Bella, si je n'ai rien pu faire contre, il n'y a aucune chance pour que toi tu le puisse et je peux t'assurer que cela n'a rien d'agréable.

-vous n'allez tout de même pas tous vous y mettre! S'insurgea la brunette en tapant du pied les joues rouges de colère, Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'Harry protège Théo comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde! Vous ne croyiez pas que vous le provoquez un peu là? Franchement, Edward, tu ferais quoi s'il m'approchait un rien trop près à ton goût?

Edward eut la décence de paraitre gêné. Elle avait parfaitement raison, si les rôles avaient été inversés, il se serait jeté sur Rozenberg bien avant d'avoir prit le temps d'y réfléchir. Croyant que l'histoire était réglée, la femme de son cœur tourna les talons.

-bien, lança-t-elle sur le départ, si c'est réglé...

-oh là, qui a dit que c'était réglé? Intervint Emmett à son tour, En ce qui me concerne, le problème est toujours là!

Edward entendait distinctement ses pensées et pour son frère, comme pour le reste de la famille d'ailleurs, il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de la sortie à Port Angeles. Car non contente de mettre sa vie en danger pour une journée shopping, la demoiselle avait aussi cru bon de proposer son salon comme lieu de la première réunion. Hallucinés, les vampires n'avaient eu d'autre choix que d'inviter le groupe chez eux pour la protéger. Inutile de prendre le risque d'indiquer aux Rozenberg où trouver Bella quand elle était la plus faible s'ils ne le savaient pas déjà. Sans surprise, les nouveaux avaient refusé leur offre et ce n'est que grâce à la curiosité des humains que les vampires avaient remporté la manche.

-je n'ai pas à répondre de mes actes devant vous, Emmett, s'offusqua la jeune femme comme elle savait si bien le faire, et j'ai promis que j'irai les chercher.

Acculé, Edward n'avait d'autre alternative.

-il n'est pas question que tu y aille seule, maugréa-t-il de mauvaise volonté, je viens avec toi.

-je pense qu'il serait plus prudent que vous y alliez tous, renchérit Esmée inquiète pour ses enfants, Tu ne pourras rien faire contre quatre créatures dont tu ne sais rien, mon poussin, je serais plus rassurée de vous savoir tous les cinq ensembles.

-ok, répondit Edward pour la forme puisqu'il était évident qu'il ne refuserait pas, je ramène Bella chez elle.

Et le couple passa la porte dans une ambiance morose.

« si tu continue à lui passer le moindre de ses caprices, elle parviendra à tous nous faire tuer, Ed, et je refuse de laisser une bécasse ignorante jouer avec ma vie! Tu connais ma position s'il faut que je choisisse entre moi ou elle... »

« oui, je sais Rose, je sais » pensa le télépathe abattu pour lui-même.

**POV BELLA**

l'ambiance dans la voiture était à couper au couteau. Personne ne disait mot et Edward qui était au volant n'avait pas même déserré les dents pour lui dire bonjour. Pourtant, Bella était excitée comme une puce. Dans quelques minutes tout au plus, elle allait enfin pouvoir en apprendre plus sur les Rozenberg et ce, tout en étant protégée par pas moins de cinq vampires. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû agir aussi égoïstement, mais en toute franchise, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à voir en Harry une quelconque menace. Oui, il était ténébreux. Oui, il entretenait une étrange relation avec son petit-frère. Et oui, il n'avait presque rien d'humain. Néanmoins, il était toujours très aimable avec elle, ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas de Blaise et Draco.

La veille en cours de chimie, ils l'avaient tous les deux rabrouée sèchement quand elle avait voulu les aider avec le bic dont ils avaient vraisemblablement des difficultés à se servir. Mais bon, Bella avait un mystère à éclaircir: quel genre de créatures étaient les Rozenberg et de quoi étaient-ils capables? Rien que pour ça, elle supporterait tous les emmerdeurs du monde sans broncher!

-on y est, gronda Edward qui daigna enfin lui adresser la parole.

La chape de plomb qui pesait sur leurs épaules s'alourdit encore d'un quintal. Jasper et Emmett qui étaient à l'arrière du véhicule se mirent en devoir d'inspecter du regard les environs. Tout était calme, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un quelconque être vivant aux alentours de l'immense maison qui leur faisait face. Une chose était sûre, les nouveaux avaient de l'argent, alors pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas de véhicule? Harry lui avait dit à la fin de l'heure du déjeuner qu'ils n'en possédaient pas et Bella, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un problème d'argent, lui avait aussitôt assuré que ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout de jouer au taxi. Évidement c'était avant que les Cullen ne s'imposent dans leur petite virée. Bien entendu, jamais la jeune femme n'avait été assez folle pour croire qu'ils la laisserait seule avec les Rozenberg, cependant, elle avait pensé qu'Edward serait le seul à l'accompagner. C'était visiblement un mauvais calcul...

Bella se retourna pour croiser le regard meurtrier de Rosalie qui conduisait la seconde voiture. À coté d'elle se tenait Alice, les yeux dans le vague elle devait sûrement interroger leur futur proche. Elle ne pourrait hélas, pas voir grand-chose, les Rozenberg n'étaient pas humains, pas plus qu'ils n'étaient des vampires, ni des lycanthropes et encore moins des métamorphes selon les dires de Jasper et Carlisle.

Une nouvelle pique de tension fit comprendre à la brunette que ses invités étaient arrivés. En effet, sur la pelouse, juste devant la Volvo, les quatre jeunes hommes venaient d'apparaitre dont ne sait où. Harry se pencha vers Théo, lui glissant un mot à l'oreille, ce qui fit glousser Edward qui n'avait pas dû en perdre une miette. Trois regards de glace lui firent écho au moment exact ou le plus jeune des nouveaux hochait de la tête et attrapait la main de son frère pour l'emmener vers le véhicule. Bella ouvrit la fenêtre:

-salut, les héla-t-elle, Edward et ses frères n'ont pas résisté à l'envie de nous accompagner! Montez!

Il n'y eut pas même un sourire pour répondre à son invitation. Les quatre garçons montèrent sur la banquette du milieu, maussades. Du fait qu'il ne restait que trois places, et peut-être aussi à cause de la peur, Théo grimpa sur les genoux de son grand-frère comme un petit gosse de cinq ans, se couvrant des bras protecteurs de son ainé. Bella qui avait la tête tournée vers l'arrière dans le but d'engager la conversation, ne rata pas la moue moqueuse d'Emmett qui se trouvait avec Jasper sur les deux sièges, tout au fond du véhicule. Décidément, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'ils s'entendraient... faisant fi du comportement puéril du frère d'Edward, la jeune femme afficha un immense sourire qui se voulait accueillant:

-alors vous êtes prêts à voir ce qui se fait de mieux à plus de 20km à la ronde? Rigola-t-elle tandis qu'Edward démarrait en trombe, assurément pressé d'en finir.

Pour la seconde fois, sa tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère tomba à plat.

-c'est dans l'autre sens, gronda Jasper en indiquant à Blaise le pare-brise.

-tu m'en vois confus, ironisa le métis le dos collé à la portière, c'est juste que ton souffle fétide dans ma nuque m'indispose...

tous les vampires se contractèrent d'un même mouvement. Draco, lui, ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, trop occupé à chercher une position confortable dans son siège.

-on est vraiment à l'étroit ici et pour le confort on repassera, maugréa-t-il d'une voix dédaigneuse, Franchement, il n'y avait rien de mieux que cette épave?

Tout le monde en resta interdit. Soudain le silence fut rompu par Harry qui éclata de rire dans le silence pesant. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

-pour être honnête je n'y connais rien en automobile, gloussa le jeune homme, mais je pense ne pas me tromper en te disant que tu te trouve présentement dans l'un des meilleurs modèles du moment.

-par Salazar, s'écria le blond effaré, je suis sûr que si on leur en donnait la chance les hippogriffes seraient plus intelligents que ces imbéciles de moldus.

-et tu t'y connais en hippogriffes, hein Draco...le taquina le brun.

-je ne vois pas du tout à quoi tu peux bien faire allusion, _Harry_... le rembarra son frère avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

Tous les deux semblaient avoir oublier où ils étaient, se disputant gaiement sous le regard amusé du reste de leur fratrie et acéré des Cullen. Bella, elle, avait la tête remplie de questions toujours plus nombreuses. D'où venaient-ils pour trouver une Volvo inconfortable et pourquoi Harry en savait-il plus à ce sujet que ses frères? Et puis qui était ce Salazar? Un dieu qui leur était propre? Et un hippogriffe, alors? Sans oublier les moldus... qu'est-ce que tout ça pouvait bien être? La jeune femme se promit de le découvrir et nota tous ses indices soigneusement dans un coin de sa tête, si internet avait pu l'aider à propos d'Edward, peut-être le pourrait-il aussi pour Harry.

-tu en es sûr? fit le Rozenberg aux yeux verts d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Bella délaissa ses investigations et revint à la conversation pour s'assurer de ne pas en perdre un goutte.

-parfaitement, assura Draco avec condescendance, je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité, ce n'est pas ma faute si ces bêtes s'offensent si rapidement!

Ses trois frères gloussèrent et l'unique fille présente dans le véhicule, bien qu'humaine, perçut la crispation inexpliquée des vampires. Pourquoi réagissaient-ils ainsi?

-oui, le railla Harry, parce que nous connaissons tous ton incroyable délicatesse, je crois même que le mot «tact » à été redéfini juste pour toi. Attend, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue. Ah, je l'ai, ca donnait quelque chose comme ça: tact: caractérise une vérité tellement vraie qu'elle ne peut blesser.

Blaise et Théo éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Harry affichait un sourire hautain. Le blond le fusilla du regard.

-ah, ah, très drôle, Pot... Harry, en attendant ce n'est pas toi qui a dû passer plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie avec Pomfresh sur le dos!

Sa langue avait fourchée, mais qu'avait-il voulu dire? Bella savait qu'elle était légèrement obnubilée par les nouveaux et le secret qu'ils cachaient, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il fallait qu'elle sache qu'elle genre de créatures ils étaient! La jeune femme tourna son attention vers Harry dans l'attente de sa réponse mais ce fut Blaise qui s'immisça dans la conversation.

-sur ce coup-là, Draco, intervint-il du ton de l'évidence, je crois qu'Harry te bat à plate couture. C'est à peine s'il n'avait pas un lit réservé à son nom. Les dortoirs des griffys sont-ils si peu chaleureux que tu leur préfère une salle aussi blanche qu'aseptisée?

-va savoir, grommela en réponse le concerné, soit c'est ça, soit c'est le fait qu'un dingue me poursuis depuis ma première. Je ne sais plus trop.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. En à peine quelques minutes, elle était parvenue à en apprendre bien plus qu'elle ne l'espérait sans même avoir dû leur tirer les vers du nez. Ainsi donc, ce n'étaient pas la première fois que les Rozenberg allaient à l'école et leur ancienne école était divisée en dortoirs ce qui était plutôt rare. Avec un peu de chance elle n'aurait pas trop de mal à retrouver de quel établissement il s'agissait sur internet et elle pourrait alors téléphoner au secrétariat pour en savoir plus sur les nouveaux.

-quelqu'un t'en veux? Demanda Bella à Harry, n'ayant pas remarqué le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé.

-rien d'important, maugréa-t-il.

Que lui prenait-il soudainement? Il paraissait pourtant de bonne humeur deux secondes plus tôt.

-oh, ok, capitula-t-elle à contre-cœur avant de se reprendre, c'est quoi un hippogriffe? Et les « moldus »?

-rien d'important, lui répondit à nouveau le brun sans lui accorder un regard.

Théo, toujours sur les genoux de son grand-frère, se rencogna dans son étreinte apparemment ivre de plaisir. Un affreux doute prit Bella au dépourvu, et si Théo et Harry...

-tu ne vois pas que c'est de nous dont ils parlent? S'emporta brusquement Emmett la sortant de ses sombres pensées et brisant le silence qui était revenu, Il se foutent de notre gueule depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans cette bagnole et toi tu leur demande bien gentiment la définition de leurs insultes? Tu ne veux pas leur proposer le thé tant que tu y es? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dans la tête, mais en ce qui me concerne, cette joyeuse expédition prend fin ici. Qu'ils descendent, je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront le chemin du retour comme des grands.

Un gémissement plaintif leur parvint du plus jeune des Rozenberg, à présent caché dans les bras de son frère qui gronda méchamment en se retournant vers celui qui l'avait effrayé.

-Emmett, grogna Edward, tentant de faire revenir le calme.

Sa petite-amie lui posa la main sur le bras pour le remercier, elle savait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de prendre la défense de ses ennemis, mais pour elle, il pouvait bien faire un effort. Hélas, Draco ne devait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

-allons, allons, fit il de sa voix froide et condescendante, il est certain que se payer votre tête est plus que divertissant, mais c'est bien moins drôle si vous ne comprenez pas ce que l'on dit...

-ça suffit! S'indigna Emmett, tout le monde descend!

Bella cherchait un moyen de calmer le frère d'Edward quand son petit-ami la prit de court.

-on y est, dit-il platement.

Et il sortit, bien vite suivit de tous les autres ainsi que de Rosalie et Alice qui étaient garées un peu plus loin. Sur le trottoir, les deux familles se regardaient en chiens de faïence, d'un coté et de l'autre de Bella, mais la jeune femme n'en avait cure, à partir de maintenant, elle avait moins de quatre heures pour réunir un maximum de renseignements sur les nouveaux. Tout sourire, elle s'accapara le bras d'Harry et prit d'autorité la tête des opérations, entrainant les autres à sa suite vers le centre commercial.

Cette sortie promettait d'être un vrai bonheur...

_dans le chapitre suivant: _

_la suite de la sortie à Port Angeles_

_la première réunion du groupe qui promet d'être explosive_

_et de nouveaux indices sur les capacités des Lytharis_

_**en ce qui concerne les reviews, je n'aurai pas le mauvais goût de vous en demander cette fois-ci au vu de l'échec cuisant que vous venez d'essuyer sans compter que je pars à Paris pour deux semaines et que je n'aurais donc pas accès à internet, je suis décidément maudite^^ **_

_**je m'en excuse encore et vous dis à la prochaine, le plus tôt possible!**_


End file.
